


Of Skirts and Edd

by Titsonagoose



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drag, Edd is a drag queen, Kevin is oblivious, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Slow Burn, eventual explicit sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titsonagoose/pseuds/Titsonagoose
Summary: Edd has something of a double life. As he struggles to keep it secret from a certain nosey jock he may end up with more than he anticipated.
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Marie Kanker/Nazz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back at the hight of the Kevedd craze in 2013 and posted it to FF.net i found my old notes and WIP and sort of just decided to clean it up and continue it. It's 2020 and quarantine had me regressing so here we go

"I'm so glad tonight is finally over." Tattiana said as she stretched out her long limbs backstage, sitting heavily onto a chair, out of breath. She shrugged off her bracelets onto a desk cluttered with make-up with a ‘clang.’

"You were great out there tonight." A large black woman to her left said, squeezing the smaller girl's shoulder before moving past her to her own messy station. Their outfits were in stark contrast, her in a long flowing gown, white and vibrant against her glowing brown skin and a tall bouffant wig, also white with gold gaudy jewelry and shimmering make-up. The pale thin woman was in an all black almost flapper style costume. Two others in similar black garb started bickering at their own stations about missed cues.

"Thank you. I'm glad I'm finally getting the hang of it." The lanky girl said, kicking off her tall stiletto heels and rolling off the sheer stockings that encased her legs to set her feet free. Sighing at the cool air. It wasn’t easy to walk in those, let alone dance.

"All you had to do was memorize the moves, and that was easy on you, right Tatti?" The sparkling dark woman asked as she removed her flamboyant make-up. 

"Yes, though I still don't care for the music. I don't understand some of the more… interesting lines." ‘Tatti’ shrugged off the feather head-dress and shimmering beaded shawl.

"You zip that pretty little mouth of yours, Tattiana. You may be my daughter but I’ll pop you one if you insult the elder goddess of music again. You best go pray to Cher for your sins."

Tattiana chuckled before silence took over, the other dancers also focusing on changing out of their costumes. Even as the pounding music of the stage reverberated through the dressing room the air was calm. They each expertly removed their make-up and lashes, their sequin gowns and the padding hidden under, and soon they were no longer women.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ashleighia."

"Call me Andy out of dress Edd." Andy's deep southern accent drawled, notably more masculine then just ten minutes prior.

"Oh yes, My apologies It's hard to shake the name I was introduced to you by, Andrew."

The large black man chuckled and rolled his eyes as he clapped a hand on the smaller man's back. "Still having trouble with nicknames?"

"I'm sorry!" Edd gasped. "Andy." Edd smiled his gap-toothed smile. The club was winding down. It didn’t close for a few hours yet but all the shows had ended, outside a few drunk stragglers waiting for cabs milled around the entrance. 

Edd breathed in the cool night air as they left the bright building.

A white sign hung in the window below the large lit letters of the bar. 'DRAG SHOW' was all it read. It wasn't a huge establishment but it was happy, friendly, and it felt like home. 

Edd said his goodbyes to Andy who got into his boyfriend's jeep.

“Text me, let me know you got home safe.” Andy said, blowing air kisses to his drag daughter.

Edd went around the back of the building to the parking lot and into his small white Corolla, climbing into the driver's seat and taking the wheel to head to his own empty house. After this he was to add the finishing touches to his AP Government paper and head to bed. The lights and sounds of the old brick building left behind until tomorrow.

* * *

Edd was a drag queen. Though it was an accident, it was a happy one. He had always been a little on the curious side about drag but he didn't start in boots and dresses, he began as a scheduling manager. It was a strange place to start as a high-schooler but he showed amazing talent no one else had in memorizing the girls schedules, needs, and just about everything else. What they ate, what size shoes they wore in mens, women's, and european sizing, what color and brand make-up they preferred, and he was also skilled in accounting and bookkeeping. He quickly became a valuable resource to the little place. Even now as a side-line drag girl he took care of most of those activities.

It all started when his mother told him he should get experience in the world before he set off to college. She had switched from sticky notes to text messages in the last year. He was, after all, going to be in his last year of high school and he would have a shortened schedule of all AP classes. The summer also left him with a lot of free time to spare with Ed being in summer school and Eddy helping out his father at the dealership for extra spending money. So he started applying for jobs he found interesting. Of course they didn’t know exactly what kind of job he had found, due to their constant absence.

He had only applied at _‘The Blue Dressage_ ' because he found the culture fascinating. He liked the idea of the support the community offered. He never expected the job but he was given a chance, a 17 year old with no work experience nor knowledge of pop or drag culture.

The moment he walked in though he knew he wanted to be a part of this place. He was easily able to be himself with the queens and they all accepted him into the fold like he had always been there. He had been hired on the spot. Though it was mostly because Matilda, the Drag Mother (technically his drag-grandmother) and owner of the little place thought he was a cutie. 

Then there was Marina. She had been a side-liner for years and would occasionally take over center-stage if someone was sick or absent. Marina was amazing at quickly learning the dances and steps but was known as a bit of an addict. Then one day, a little over two months after Edd had started working there, they had found her back stage passed out.

She had overdosed. Lucky for Marina, this wasn’t Matilda's first rodeo, she’d been in the scene for over 40 years, So she knew what to do and kept her alive until paramedics arrived. She had lived but not without major repercussions. Rehab was necessary, and in the end she decided it was best not to go back. She hung up her wig and title and went back to being Rikki. Last they heard from him he moved in with his boyfriend of three years in Colorado and were happy with their two little dogs.

That night was his first performance as Tattiana. He'd been shoved in a dress and make-up with a 'the show must go on' from Matilda as Ashleigha did his make-up. Luckily he had memorized the dance (out of both boredom and neurosis.) He didn't have a major role but he had made a wonderful woman. His long lanky figure took to dresses and heels easily. He had small feet and a delicate frame so most women's clothing fit like a dream, of course padding was necessary to perfect the illusion. 

As a present to Tattiana, Rikki left her his clothes and wigs. He wasn't going to need them anymore. The clothes needed to be re-fitted but he had a deep love for a particular long black wig. Marina had never worn it much outside of a Cher song here or there, but it quickly became part of Tattiana's look and he took great care of it.

Ashleighia and all the other queens wholeheartedly loved Edd, after only a few months of being there they had even thrown him a birthday party to celebrate him turning 18- truly aloud in the bar now, not that they hadn’t turned a blind eye before, so long as he didn’t drink. They treated him like family, they gave him the strength to come out of his shell and just be himself.

Speaking of coming out he hadn't told everyone but Ed and Eddy knew and they were the only ones that mattered outside of _The Blue Dressage_.

When classes started up again he still had plenty of free time. His homework, he found, was best done in between shows, backstage, as he shimmied on the tight lace and sparkling fabrics.

* * *

Edd pulled into his driveway and entered his dark house.

Sometimes he wished he could bring his drag persona home. Be the ever confident Tattiana, with her long dark hair and confident attitude. The aloof nature of costume-wear made Edd a much more daring person, with wigs and platforms and face-contouring make-up nobody knew who he was. He could be whoever he wanted, and Tattiana was all of it. She was smart but sexy. Bright yet mysterious. She made women want to be her and men want to be with her. She mingled with the bar-goers and got plenty of numbers, most of which she never called but still kept as Edd, as reminders that somebody thought him attractive enough to flirt with, even if it was as someone else. In drag all his odd interests and hobbies weren’t weird but interesting. It made him seem cultured and mysterious.

He didn't necessarily want to become a woman. It was uncomfortable to be in those shoes for so long and dresses rode up too often for him to feel anything less than embarrassed outside of the club. He just wished that he could act that way. Feel confident as just himself. However no one thought him attractive as a man. He was pale and scrawny, lanky and boney, tender and anything but masculine, not once did he get even a fraction of the sexual attention he got as Tattiana. People thought him cute as Edd, sure, but in the way one might view a small animal. You want to play with it and scratch it behind the ears but of course you'd never want to have sex with it or be in a relationship with it. With him. He had dated sure, and even felt loved at one point but the illusion of Tattiana was so much more desired than just... Edd. Most relationships ended because he couldn’t keep the Tatianna illusion alive out of drag. He just wasn’t what they signed up for.

He laid in his bed when he couldn't focus on the paper, downcast at the turn his thoughts had taken. 'Oh well' he thought. 'I'll just do it tomorrow.'

He drifted off thinking of the flashing lights and thumping music, reciting the lines to popular songs in his head, mouthing the words in time and wondering what they could mean.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night was busier than it had any right to be. Three of their girls had gotten sick and anyone who could help out was too busy to come in. The house was packed and they had to change the song venue to one they could perform with only half of their usuals.

They had probably six or seven costume changes tonight for their 50's theme. It ranged from a sweet school look with high Tracy Turnblad up-do's to a Sandy Olsen greaser girl look with tight leather pants that zipped up the front. At the end of the night Edd had long passed when he should have been home. He needed to get that paper done tonight though. It was due tomorrow morning.

He was never one for stalling but he truly thought he'd have time tonight. How was he supposed to know everyone would get sick?

In all actuality he could submit it how it was now and receive an A. But Edd, ever the neurotic, had to make sure it was perfect.

He didn't have time to change into his street clothes. He'd just have to go home in drag, No one was at home anyway to see him like this.

Everyone in the dressing room watched in amazement seeing the usually so put together Tattiana flounder and hop around the room making sure she had everything she needed so she could get home, flapping her hands in worry. Matilda shouted out to make sure Edd would remember to bring back the dress. He shot her a dirty look that said 'Of course I will, washed, pressed and ironed. Who do you think I am' that only Tattiana could muster up.

Edd left in his own long dark wig that went well with his elegant figure. It was curled at the ends and perfectly styled with a lovely white bow. The dress was vintage. Navy blue with a sharp white collar and cuffs. It was long sleeved but very short on his long legs. It didn't even make it part-way down the stocking clad thighs. Small matching shoes with white pointed tips were on his feet and his sweet dewy make-up with bright red lipstick finished the look off. It wasn't Gaudy, but it drew attention.

He threw his bag into the Corolla and started the engine. He only had a few hours to finish the damned paper and get to bed without disrupting his sleep schedule.

* * *

  
  


He finally made it to his house. He'd just park in the driveway and rush in. He'd be home free. But as he pulled in a familiar motorcycle rolled into the driveway of the house across from his.

Crap. He had forgotten about his neighbors. It looked as though Kevin was the only one outside currently. He figured he'd just wait until Kevin made his way into his own house to get out of the car. Searching his bag he put on his reading glasses and checked his phone quickly shooting Andy his usual “Home safe :)” text.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his window. ' _ No! _ '

His head shot up to see none-other than Kevin looking into the car's window confused.

Shit, shit, think of something fast. _ Wait _ ! He was  _ Tattiana _ . He wasn't Edd. He could do this. Tattiana was calm and cool. Collected and sexy. ' _ Okay, I can do this. _ '

He rolled down the window, cocking a brow at Kevin's surprised face.

He put on his Tattiana voice. He had plenty of practice to sound like a woman, it wasn't hard anymore.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, um, Sorry. I thought this was Double D's car."

Lying wasn't something Edd usually did. But right now it was necessary. He didn't know anything about Kevin other than he was the football captain and the star player of the baseball team. His views on homosexuality and cross-dressing were unknown. If he was adverse to it, well Edd would rather not know.

"It is. I'm just borrowing it for a bit." Edd was never rude in conversations. However Tattiana was. She was a bitch on wheels and you had to be pretty special for her to give you more than a passing glance. 

Kevin was surprised at this girl's bored drawl. Like he was the most uninteresting thing in the world. It was unusual for any woman not to be smitten immediately. Kevin knew he was attractive, so what was with this girl?

"Really? How do you know him?" Kevin leaned on the car, putting on his best smile. He was sure it would charm her.

"He's my cousin." Tattiana gave barley a glance. As she grabbed the bag and tried to open the car door. He could see the resemblance, she even had the same tooth-gap. It was as endearing on her as it was the nerd, but in an entirely different way.

"I can't exactly get out with you leaning on the door, now can I?" She said. Her face showed no signs of interest and her tone was like daggers. Very annoyed daggers. 

Kevin didn't know what to do. He had never had anyone so casually dismantle him like that. He leaned away as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to Double D. Any idea where he is?" Kevin tried to sound casual but once he saw this woman in full view as she got out of the car he couldn't help but to put on the moves. I mean damn, can you say legs for DAYS?

"He's still at work." Tatiana lied. At least he didn't automatically make the assumption they were the same person. But then he didn't look anything like his normal self, he was thankful his outfit was so understated otherwise it might have been too obvious he was in drag.

"Do you think you can give him a message for me?" Kevin asked. He had slid right into Tattiana's personal space and had an interested hand on her shoulder.

"I'm no messenger. I'm only here for the night to check up on the house." She brushed off the advances and took a step away. ‘Ugh’ Edd thought, ‘How Kevin acts with women is disgraceful.’

"Well you'll probably see him before me, right? I just wanted to ask if he could help me out in my trig class. I missed a few days from a sports injury." He stepped closer again. "By the way I'm Kevin." He held out his hand with his biggest most flirtatious smile.

She didn't take it. "Charmed, I'm sure. I'll let him know." She walked towards the house, her hips swaying as she sauntered to the door.

He followed like a dog in heat. "So what's your name?"

Tattiana slid the glasses down her nose and looked at Kevin with a face that seemed to ask 'You can't be serious, right?'

"Tattiana." Was the simple reply. No introduction. He wasn't worth it, but then who was for Tattiana?

"That's a really beautiful name." The redhead leaned on the door-frame as the petite girl sorted through her keys. Edd wanted to say ‘Thanks, I picked it myself’ but thought better of it.

"My parents thought so too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. Good night." She flipped the door open and gave the most fake and insincere smile. If Kevin was put off he didn’t look it despite Tattiana’s ice queen routine.

"Yeah, Uh, Good-" The door was nearly slammed in his face. "Night."

Now this was interesting.

"Tattiana huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Edd walked the halls, shoulders slumped. It took him an extra 45 minutes to get out of all that make-up at home, having run out of make-up removing wipes. The clothes were hand-wash only which took another 30 minutes to do, and his paper, perfect as it was now, took another 22 minutes to complete. A whole 97 extra minutes. That was 37 minutes past his scheduled sleep time. Those extra minutes left him tossing and turning worrying. He ended up not being able to sleep much at all because of it. Then he had work tonight, and after yesterday he dare not call in. They would never fire him but he respected them too much to let them handle the backlash without his help.

He placed his books gingerly in his locker, finally friday! Even luckier for him he had finished all his school work, and unexpectedly light week this close to the end of the year. He wasn't too sure what to do with his weekend though, which usually meant he'd go to  _ The Blue Dressage  _ and do some extra accounting, restock the mini-fridge, and order any make-up and costume parts they were low on. It was the most productive thing he could think of, although last week he'd been kicked out by Matilda telling him to have fun and do something besides work. Maybe he'd call one of the numbers he'd obtained and go on a date. 

Actually… that didn't sound too bad. Maybe a movie then dinner. Sipping wine and talking about future endeavors with an older man… That didn't sound bad at all. He'd have to go through his journal where he categorized all the numbers with explanations of who they were as he remembered them.

The sound of a hand hitting the locker beside him made him jump out of his thoughts and back into his skin.

"Hey Double Dweeb."

"Oh." Edd closed his locker. "Greetings Kevin. What brings you to my locker this fine day."

He tried not to be sarcastic, he really did, however the tone came out much as it did last night. He was still a bit angry Kevin hadn't backed off when Tattiana was obviously uninterested. He held no respect for her and that made Edd pretty angry. He already wasn't respected as he was, the least the jerk could do was be respectful of Tattiana.

"So, your cousin… Tattiana. Did she deliver my message?" He asked.

Might as well nail the coffin shut.

"Huh? Tattiana? No. She didn't say anything to me regarding you." Edd said. Surely he'd give up quickly, after all 'Tattiana' was not going to be around much anyway.

Kevin seemed a little put off, but not much. "Oh well I asked her to ask you if you could help me in trig? I was out for a few days and now I don't get anything."

Edd sighed. He really couldn't say no to helping someone with educational endeavors.

"I'd be happy to. When would you like to get together?" Kevin thought for a second and Edd continued. "Mind you I'm busy with work weekdays from 3 until 9. I'm not sure about your school schedule but I'm out at 1 everyday, so I have a two hour window then." Edd said looking into the air as though it was his planner. Of course he didn't need one, although he had one in his backpack,  _ obviously _ .

"Where do you work?" Kevin had wondered last night where the geek could possibly be working so late, before being enraptured by those silky smooth legs the dark haired goddess had. After all Edd was known for his complete dedication to school and probably wouldn't put up with anything that got in the way.

Edd knew he'd have to lie to avoid becoming suspicious. Something close enough to the truth should be fine though.

"I work at a small bar. I mostly do work in the back as the bar is, of course, 21 and over."

"That's pretty cool." Kevin raised an eyebrow. A bar? That was where the dork worked? "Ever score alcohol?" He asked playfully.

Edd didn't look particularly joking and didn't immediately react like Kevin thought he would, by being flabbergasted or gasping ' _ never _ '. Rather he looked like he wondered how to answer the question appropriately.

"Not bottles to take home." Seemed to be the response he settled on. Kevin balked. Edd- Double D- the biggest nerd in school- drank? Underage? Well that was… something.

"Anyways, the question Kevin. What day would be appropriate for you?"

"Well I was hoping today. That was your final class right? I can even give you a ride, you walked to school right?" Edd was a little surprised Kevin knew he walked to school. It was close enough that it would be a waste of gas to go to and from unnecessarily and the weather was nice this time of year.

"That's rather short notice but I guess it doesn't matter. But like I said I only have two hours to help you. If you don't understand everything you'll have to either study the rest on your own or come back another day." He chided.

"Yeah that's fair." Kevin motioned with his head to the doors so they could start walking. They moved from the hall and continued chatting until they reached the fiery red standard Ducati. It was a sight to behold, and Edd was admittedly stricken with the metal beast.

He had a soft spot for motorcycles ever since his first boyfriend, Matt. He had a flashy black and green Electra Glide. It was a beautiful machine and just the thought brought back sweet memories. He was a man who loved the open road. Really that was the biggest reason they broke up after only 3 months. It wasn't bitter or heartbreaking but the man liked to travel. 

He had wanted to bring Edd with him on a road trip and although the sockhead really had wanted to go it was much too soon in the relationship for something as  _ solid _ as travel plans. As sweet as the offer was, it kind of proved that the relationship was moving too quickly, and really Edd still needed to focus on school. He couldn't just take to the road all willy-nilly.

Though in those few short months he rode that motorcycle as often as he could, nearly every day actually. Matt had even taught him how to drive it.

He remembered how scared he was the first time getting on, how it led to his first real kiss. He could swear he missed the bike more than Matt himself.

Nostalgia filled his lungs as he took a deep breath and sighed at the lovely memory, even if it was just 7 months ago they parted ways.

"Scared?" Kevin asked. Edd had just stopped to stare at the bike then proceeded to take a deep breath and sigh. Though he had an odd smile on his face.

"No, just admiring. A 2001 Ducati Monster 750, right?" Edd knew he was right. It wasn't a question. He moved to touch the red chrome of the gas tank. He ran his fingers to the leather seats.

"Yeah, Didn't know you knew anything about bikes." Kevin was finding out a lot about the dork today.

"I had a-" He almost said boyfriend but corrected himself quickly, though there was an audible pause, "A friend. From the bar. He had a '78 Touring Electra Glide. Before I got my car he'd sometimes give me rides to work." And by sometimes he meant every day.

Kevin let out a low appreciative whistle. "A classic rod. That's pretty sick dude. So you know how to ride then?" He pulled out his spare helmet from the saddle bag and handed it to the boy eyeing the bike like it was his first love.

"Yes." He put the helmet on happily. He thought about removing his hat but decided against it. Not because it mattered to hide his head anymore but because the outfit he had chosen for the day had no pockets. He hadn't quite gotten over his fear of people seeing his hair but really if it couldn't be helped... Like when he wore wigs he obviously couldn't wear it so he had gotten more used to people seeing him without, even if mostly the girls backstage and of course having sex with it on would be strange. He just had to get used to it.

Kevin got on and motioned for Edd to do the same. It was much easier getting on then the Electra. He threw his leg over expertly and placed his hands at Kevin's hips. He would rather not press himself against the other man. He was sure the moment the engine sprung to life every fiber of his being would remember what he used to do on that large monster of a bike Matt had. When it was revved up in the garage, vibrating, rocking…

Having sex on a bike was as about the most erotic thing Edd could think of and he'd like to keep why he had an erection to himself, thank you.

Kevin was impressed. Double Dork turned perfectly with him and didn't hold on tight like the women he usually had behind him, though he wouldn't mind having that little piece from last night cling to him. In fact how much distance Edd kept was almost strange, but he chalked it up to Edd’s clean-freak personality, Kevin’s last class was gym after all and he hadn’t changed.

* * *

When they stopped in Kevin's driveway Edd was in a daze. Even after he removed himself from the bike he could feel it vibrating between his legs. He decided he would get a date after work tonight. After this he'd really enjoy remembering and possibly reenacting everything else he had done with Matt on his precious Harley.

"My place or yours?" Kevin asked, removing the head gear and strapping it to the seat.

That snapped Edd out of his trance, though the question didn't help him think any less of sex.

"Oh, mine. I have my notes there and I need to get ready for work immediately after."

"Do I need to grab anything?"

They discussed what would be necessary. Kevin was going to dip into his house to retrieve his notes and grab a snack and Edd was going to prepare the table. Truthfully he didn't have to, but he wanted a reason to go on ahead and take care of his little problem. It was healthy to do so after all.

When Kevin knocked Edd had just finished himself off. It had only been 10 minutes, he had told Kevin to give him 15. Incredibly rude.

Oh well. He cleaned up and answered the door. He had laid his book and paper out, the house was spotless as always. If asked he'd just say he needed to clean up. He knew what everyone thought of him so it wasn't a stretch to say he needed to dust before anyone came over.

Though of course he did that this morning.

They opened up the chapter and Edd explained to Kevin how each problem was done. As the hour was finishing they had only gotten through the first half, the second half creeped by slower getting less and less done. When his phone chimed he ended the session telling him they'd have to pick this up another day.

They confirmed for Sunday. Usually Kevin would be against studying on the weekends but he had a test Tuesday and he wasn't sure if he could drill it all in in just two hours on Monday.

When Kevin had left Edd went about preparing his work bag. His laptop could be left behind today, as he had no essays due. He looked at his phone. Today him and Andy would be going in at the same time. He lived pretty close too.

Edd really wanted to come home on a motorcycle. He called the number marked Ashleighia, tapping his foot as it rang.

"T.T, That you?" The large man's voice was muffled.

"Yeah, Hey Ash- do you think you could give me a ride today?"

"Sorry, just a second girl. 'm putting on a shirt." A moment passed and then Edd heard the deep southern voice in full now. "Okay, Hey girl. What up?"

"I was wondering if it was possible for you to swing by and pick me up today." He asked, more sure of himself the more he thought of riding a man riding a bike.

"Did your car break down or something?"

"Corolla's do not break down, Ashleighia. They aren't capable of it. No I wanted to go home with someone tonight, It'd be inconvenient leaving my car there while I rode off with a biker dude."

"Ohhh spicy. Is your ex in town?"

"No, he's in Oregon last I heard. I was hoping to meet someone tonight. After all we never seem to have a shortage of bikers in the club." Besides drunk bridal parties, bikers were probably the second most interested in drag shows. He always did think it was odd, but very lucky for him.

"Don't I know it." He hummed in appreciation. "If you don't succeed though?" He wanted to make sure she wasn't stuck waiting for him, Edd was known for extending his shifts if duty called. More than that though was if Tattiana was to mingle, Ashleighia would have to too, and after work the only thing he cared to mingle with was chicken fingers.

"Tattiana never fails, Ash. You know that."

"Is she not capable of it?" Andy mocked.

"If she was, I'm not sure anyone would know without penalty of death." Edd teased back.

"I'll be there in 10. But if I have to bring you home tonight, you are buying me McDonald's. And you know I don't just get the big mac and be done with it."

Edd laughed. "Of course. And if I don't need a ride I'll get you McDonald's to thank you for making my kinky bike fucking possible."

"Oh, bitch don't go making promises you ain't gonna keep. I will sit. On. You."

"I'll see you in 10 then." Edd mock sighed exasperated.

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy. I could crush you like the tiny little waif you are. I'll be there soon. Buh-bye."

"Bye love, and thanks." They both hung up and Edd finished getting ready until he heard Ashleighia's tell-tale honk.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The club was packed. All the girls that had managed to get sick yesterday were back. Apparently they went to eat at a Chinese restaurant (who's name will not be disclosed but on an unrelated note don't go to Wok 'n' Tok) and got food poisoning. Edd was just happy they were feeling well enough to go on stage so soon.

He didn't have much to do as Tattiana tonight. Mostly Edd wanted to tend to the others then mingle, though he would be needed on stage in a few hours. Edd took the liberty of setting up everyone's stations properly, as they trusted only him to do. He made sure everyone had two bottled waters, dehydration was likely after food poisoning after all, and helped everyone get into the more complex pieces of their wardrobes. Only when he had nothing better to do did he get himself dressed. With Edd's efficiency he wouldn't be needed backstage for another hour and a half.

He donned a somewhat comfortable dress that would slip off quickly, so when he was needed he could get it off and into costume. It was short and tight but it had a zipper down the back that allowed for it's easy removal. It had a high collar and his wig was in a long ponytail atop his head, It fell well past his shoulder blades and was completely flat. Tatiana looked every bit the biker chick, with knee high boots, matching black leather gloves, and chains around her neck, wrists, and waist. A quick once over making sure his leather garter holding up his stockings could be seen, he made a walk around the bar.

* * *

By the end of the night he had gotten six numbers. Only two of which were bikers. One was absolutely not his type at all and although the other wasn't what he'd normally go for, the electric blue Honda Goldwing in the parking lot said otherwise. It was loud and purred sensually straight to Edd's tight skirt. He was ready to burst at the seams from just the thought of getting reamed on that wonderful machine.

Ted, he said his name was. Not that it mattered much. It was rare for Edd to have a true one-night stand but that was the case tonight. He had a couple of people he occasionally hooked up with, they were some friends that he could hang out with when Ed and Eddy were busy or screw if he was feeling a particular fancy. However none had motorcycles. A shame really.

The biker had waited until Tattiana was done with her only set of the night and, at his request, she was back in her biker-chick look. She touched up her make-up in the mirror, blew the other queens a kiss at their wolf-whistles and met the biker in the parking lot.

Ted had wanted him to keep on the Tattiana act until they got home. And as much as it was uncomfortable being in big heels and a tiny dress on a motorcycle, being Tattiana on a bike getting fucked was too hot a thought to pass up. Ted had a thing for removing the dress himself. Seeing an attractive woman shred her appearance and become a man was his biggest kink, and who was Edd to complain, after all if he was going to indulge in his own kink why not give back a little.

He rode behind the biker as close as possible, clinging to his broad leather-clad back. He made sure the man knew exactly what was on his mind. He directed Ted to his house, no one would be home anyway.

It took about a half an hour longer than usual to get back but that was fine because every time they were at a stop and he revved the engine, Edd would melt and just couldn't help but grind himself against the bike. God did he miss the purr and warmth of a powerful engine between his legs.

They pulled in next to his corolla after the sexually charged trip and pulled their helmets off. Edd would have to go inside to open the garage, as the clicker had been dismantled in an incident. Before they even made it off the driveway though Ted had pulled the drag queen in front of him in the seat and was thoroughly kissing him. Edd was glad he had chosen lip-stain rather than gloss. That'd be a mess he wasn't willing to deal with at this moment.

The grinded together lewdly as Ted revved the engine twice, knowing exactly what to do to shake him up.

Edd pulled on Ted's leather jacket lapels so they were upright again then flirtatiously slid off the Goldwing. Before he rounded the corner he gave the man full view of him sliding the zipper on the back of the dress down just enough to show the clasps of the black bra he was wearing.

The man lunged and soon they were plowing their way to the door. Mouthes tangled, bumping into lawn ornaments and bushes as Ted pushed the pretty drag queen up against any flat surface he could.

As Edd fought with his keys at the door as he was pressed against it he heard a familiar voice.

Edd liked Kevin just fine, He was a bit of a jerk but he wasn't a bad person. But to Tattiana… Kevin was the scourge of the earth.

* * *

Kevin had heard the motorcycle before he had seen it. He thought Edd's friend had come to visit but it wasn't the Harley he had spoken of. He wanted to check out the bike so he got closer until he heard rustling and thumping, then a low keening noise that sounded like it was straight from a porno. "Edd? What's with all the noise out here?"

Rather then Edd though there was a large brunette man with a leather jacket and a buzz cut holding onto the chick from last night, but rather then the prim and proper version he remembered she was all rock and roll and tight hot leather.

And man was she debauched. Her long dark hair was mussed up in it's high ponytail and the tight dress she wore was ridden impossibly high leaving her leather garter showing, the top of the dress was unzipped and showing her neck, which now had dark spots forming all along her collarbones. The leather gloves held tight on the large man's shoulders and one of the tall heels on those long legs was wrapped around the strangers hip as they rocked them together.

What he wouldn't do to be that dude right about now.

They locked eyes and Tattiana glared like Kevin was the lowest form of creature. She rolled her eyes when the redhead made no motion to move, instead shoving his hands in his pockets and smirking.

Tattiana made a motion with her hands clearly signaling 'Go away.' He didn't.

"Shoo fly, don't bother me." She growled as the man made a nip at her jawline and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't stop on my account." Kevin said showing his hands in mock surrender. "I don't mind waiting."

Ted deemed the kid no threat and turned back to continue his ministrations as though never interrupted. Still mostly feverish in his movements, though Edd couldn’t fell him for beginning to simmer down, and that would not do.

The largest of them murmured into the long, pale neck below him, "Wanna give the kid a show?"

Tattiana grumbled in anger and indignation and moved the man away from her to pick out the correct key from the bundle of many many keys on the brightly colored keychain.

Just before the door clicked to signify it was open Kevin made another call out. "Does Edd and his parents know what you're using their house for?"

Tatiana grabbed Ted, pushed him inside before standing in the doorway, glowering down on the jock.

It was almost scary.

The woman was beautiful and tousled and incredibly sexy. She was tall. Likely taller than him without the heels, and the boots adding another 4 or 5 inches made her a menacing figure. Head held high, shoulders tense but not hunched, arms outstretched in the doorway, light streaming in from behind leaving most of her face in shadows… and then she hissed. It was sultry and dulcet and left Kevin weak in the knees from the mixture of intense fear and longing it elicited in him.

"Don't pretend like you know my business. If I hear you spoke of this to anyone, trust me when I say you will regret it."

He stood frozen. His fear somehow elicited pure arousal in him. The idea she could and _would_ kick his ass was an erotic fantasy he didn’t know he was into until this moment. He had never felt this way about a woman before.

He wanted her.

She then gathered herself, obviously done with him. She took one last look and with her steely eyed gaze she then snapped, "Go!" and he ran. He ran into his house and up to his room and he had his hand down his pants before he hit the bed.

In the back of his mind he heard a garage door opening. He glanced out of his open window to see the object of his newfound affections and the man he envied more than anyone else in the world retrieve the bike. He zoned in on how Tattiana was on the front of the bike, how when the engine roared she would throw her head back and make a noise of sheer joy. He watched until the steel girders closed once again leaving him with only his imagination at what they could be doing in that concrete garage and what other sounds she might make. The fact the noise didn’t wake up the neighborhood felt odd because it was ringing in his ears as he laid down.

Tattiana was increasingly proud of herself. Kevin took off like a scared rabbit. He never would have been able to do that as just Edd. Though when he had gotten inside Ted had sat on the couch and was looking irate.

"What was that?" Ted asked, annoyed for some reason.

"Just a neighborhood pest. He seems to have taken a liking to-" He made a motion to himself, "This."

"Tattiana?" The biker supplied.

"Yeah. Her. Whatever though, I wouldn't give a kid like that the time of day." She said, brushing the incident off.

"Does he know you're…" He paused trying to use the right words, "In drag?"

"Good heavens no. I don't know him well enough to share such private information." Edd sneered.

"So are you in the closet, cause I don't mess with-"

"Whoa there, speedy. Slow your roll. I'm out to the people that matter and what the hell does it matter to you. See this here," The drag queen made a motion between them, back and forth. "This is a fling. We agreed on that way beforehand. As in we ride and then you ride. Then maybe we see each other again at the bar, maybe not depending on your performance. That was the deal, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. Just some kid. Whatever." The biker seemed a little misplaced still but it was over.

"Right." Edd was glad to have that soothed over.

"Now," He purred a toothy grin sliding onto that pretty made-up face. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

* * *

The bike itself was great. Ted however... was sub-par. It was fine sex, sure, but if he wanted just 'fine sex' he could have called a number of people.

He wanted mind-blowing life-shattering, rattling, shaking, vibrating motorbike sex. Ted was of sizable length and fine girth… but he didn't know how to use it. The bike was probably the only thing that brought Edd off in the end. The brunette had no rhythm in either his hips nor his large hands, calloused as they were, he just didn't understand how to use any of it to his advantage. Instead letting the engine do all the work.

Edd got the man out in the wee hours of the morning having to convince him that a morning round and sleeping there were strictly forbidden. More than anything though he just wanted the sloppy man out of his house. He never took off his boots inside and tracked mud, he was clingy afterwards and the teen severely needed rest for the upcoming day. He didn't have much to do but the thought of sleeping in past noon sent shivers down Edd's spine. No way could he let that happen, so after the quickest shower he could muster, even if it was almost an hour, he set his alarm to 11:30 and laid for some much deserved and hard-earned rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Edd had awoken with a start at a banging on his front door followed by the doorbell chime. Again and again and again. He looked at his clock. Five minutes before his alarm was set to go off.

He hurried down the stairs in just his sleeping shorts and a throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked through the peephole, not that he didn't know who it was already by the incessant ringing. He quickly unlocked the door to usher his two ridiculous friends in.

Eddy immediately strolled through the door like he owned the place while Ed still stood there with a grin on his face ringing the doorbell like that was what he was paid to do. Edd had to drag him by the sleeve inside to get some peace and quiet.

Eddy looked around and noticed Double D was still in his sleep clothes. 

"What's up with you, thought you always got up when the sun did."

"Unfortunately Eddy I was unable to go to bed until then." Edd yawned loudly, seemingly accentuating his previous statement.

"You look like you were mauled by a bear." Eddy said with a smirk as Edd's hand swung to his neck, to no avail considering he knew his chest, collar and neck were all probably covered in full.

"Did mutant bears come into your house last night Double D and try to drink your blood?" Ed asked in his naive way.

"If you gentlemen must know, I had a liaison over last night."

"Is a liaison a kind of vampire?" Both Edd and Eddy decided it was best to let him think whatever he wanted in this situation.

"From the club?" Eddy lit a cigarette and Edd wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I do not want you smoking in here Eddy!" He knew it was moot and the shortest, loudest of the trio would do whatever he pleased.

"Yeah well you do things I don't want you to do, like you still talk." Eddy grinned. Proud of his comeback.

"Ha ha, very funny Eddy. Forgive me if I don't laugh." Edd rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, his two friends in tow.

"So anyway what happened last night then, Eh?" Eddy leaned on the table as Edd made coffee.

"I brought home a man from the club. What else do you need to know Eddy?" Edd scoffed. 

He was used to his friend acting this way. Eddy was originally put off by Edd's sexuality but only to the extent of, 'Now I can't use you as a wingman to get women, women date men who date their friends!' but after a quick conversation with himself he was convinced gay men were lady-magnets and it would be easy enough to score a super-model babe from what he was sure would become Edd's lady-posse. Edd wanted to tell him that’s not how it worked but Jimmy was living proof it just might. Jimmy was living every high school theater gay’s dream of being queen of the school.

Eddy gave up on that particular use for Edd’s sexuality when he started dating Lee, but now was an almost too supportive friend and wanted to know the in's and out's of Edd's sex life and drag persona. Ed also enjoyed his friends' double life. He liked the sparkly dresses and nice ladies that cooed over him and he especially liked Ashleigha because of her pretty hair and for always having food to share.

Though it was sometimes over the top Edd was glad his best friends approved and took interest in his life. Matilda even loved them. She will admit she likes them because she's just as much of a loudmouth as Eddy and Ed is too sweet and dumb not to love.

"I get that much, but details man. Like was it good? He get your little skirt all in a twist? Was it that one guy I like, the one with the long hair and glasses." Ah, yes… Alexander. He once paid for his and his friends meals at a nice diner after a show. Automatic plus in Eddy's book.

Meanwhile Ed was in the refrigerator stuffing anything that looked good into his mouth. 

"No, it wasn't Alexander. It was a new guy. I don't think I'll be seeing him again. He… had a nice bike though." Edd cringed at his wording. It was obvious it did not go well.

"So this guy was that bad? Even your motorcycle fetish couldn't save him from rejection." Eddy laughed. 

Edd sipped his coffee, pouring out two more cups for his friends. "He wasn't my type to begin with." He shrugged.

Eddy was proud of his friend. Kid growing up and having one-nighters. Though Edd wasn't usually interested in that kind of thing. All throughout their childhood Double D had been this anxiety ridden little neat-freak and although those traits still persisted into his adulthood it was nice to know he was getting some. He used to worry his friend couldn't have fun like the rest of the human race. 

"So why didn't you call up one of those guys you usually do it with then?" Eddy was curious, though he didn't really expect an interesting answer.

"I just felt like riding a motorcycle." Edd shrugged. "None of my… erm those kind of friends have one."

"You get the weirdest urges out of nowhere." Eddy shook his head and chugged the dark liquid down in one gulp making the tidy Edd cringe.

"Well… It wasn't completely out of nowhere. I tutored Kevin yesterday. He gave me a ride on his Ducati. It brought back a lot of good memories."

"Are you still not over that motor-head? I think he's a jerk." Eddy and Matt never did become friends, but they didn't _not_ get along. As soon as the two broke up though Eddy had decided he hated the guy. 

"I'm far over him Eddy as you know I have had boyfriends after him. I really just missed being on a bike." Double D got that poetic tone to his voice, lost in a daydream, "The open-air. The wind whipping by. The adventure of it all. I just wanted to experience that again." 

"Why don't you just get one yourself if you like them so much." Eddy rolled his eyes at the prose.

"Are you kidding Eddy. Motorcycles are incredibly dangerous vehicles. Why there are more deaths attributed to-"

"Okay okay! I get it! Sheesh. You're a wimp."

"Call it what you will, I will call it careful though Eddy."

"But your 'carefulness' doesn't keep you from riding them whenever you can. I don't get you, sockhead."

Edd didn't have a good answer really. It was true that he liked motorcycles but one of his own? Preposterous at best.

"GUYS THERE ARE NO EGGS!" Ed screamed loudly from the fridge. He frantically checked every drawer, pulling them out and throwing them, the contents of fresh vegetables spilling.

Edd huffed a sigh as he picked up everything to replace.

"Yes Ed, I couldn't get any at the store. A new employee at the mart seemed to have knocked them off the shelf and cracked each and every one of them."

"But Double D! We can't make pancakes without EGGS!" Ed was close to tears. "We ALWAYS have PANCAKES on Saturday!"

"Well, why don't we go out today then, men. I don't feel like cooking anyway." Ed seemed to be sated by that.

Eddy shrugged. "Just be sure to cover up those monster hickeys."

Edd rolled his eyes but his hand still went to the side of his neck uselessly.

He left his friends to get dressed upstairs. 

When he looked in the mirror he got embarrassed all over again. All up the side of his neck, his entire collarbone, and chucks of his chest had dark purple marks, some already turning yellow at the edges. All in perfect bite-mark circles. 

His closet was well-organized but unfortunately few of his clothes would cover the marks and had to settle on a light-orange turtle-neck that he knew was something he bought early on as Tattianna. It was tight and bared the smallest amount of midriff… It was the only thing high enough to work so he'd just have to put together something. 

20 minutes later Eddy was banging on the door telling Edd to hurry his prissy ass up.

It'd have to do. Tight black, not-too-obviously womens pants seated low on his hips, a red undershirt to cover all the skin between the midriff shirt and the low-riders and some make-up to cover the one dark bruise that was just a little too high, right below his ear. He let a little more hair than normal from under his beanie and looked himself over once more. It'd do for today he decided and grabbed a light jacket.

When he stepped out of his room Eddy made a low whistle. "Who are you meetin' tonight?"

Edd blushed and huffed out a 'whatever' as they made their way down the stairs. Edd tugged on a pair of shoes and they were out the door and on their way to a popular breakfast joint just down the road.

* * *

They were seated and each had an order of pancakes on the way. 

Kevin showed up, because of course he would. Edd never could catch a break. Edd wanted to… He didn't know what exactly but he was still sore about last night and the threat of telling on Tattiana for using her 'cousins' house… but then the way he ran away after her threat, well he felt that was retaliation enough. Really Edd just figured he'd ignore the jock for now, even if he did have to tutor him tomorrow. That was then and this was now. 

"Hey, Double D!" Kevin yelled as soon as he saw his telltale beanie across the diner. 

Edd shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of annoyance and Eddy gave him a look of 'what's with you?'

"Unexpected greetings Kevin." His eyes were dull and his speech sharp. He didn't want to talk to him right now, what even did Kevin have to talk to him about today anyway. 

"Yeah, uh fancy seeing you here." Kevin leaned on the table and smiled.

"Yes, how odd to see someone at a popular food-place at lunch hour." Edd had snapped, although Kevin couldn't really tell if he was like this normally or not. He decided not to take offense. Eddy watched the exchange behind his root-beer.

"Sooo… I wanted to know. Could you possibly, uh, introduce me to your cousin, Tattiana? You know, properly." Kevin's nervousness, his tone of voice. It was entirely too obvious his intentions for wanting to meet 'her.' Soda was shot across the table and Eddy was cracking up. He was to the point of falling out of the booth.

"He- he WHAT!" Eddy was wheezing for breath. Ed didn't know what was funny but joined in anyway. The two of them laughed loudly while Edd covered his mouth and tried hard not to chuckle along, mostly for Kevin’s sake.

"What the hell is so funny dork?" Kevin was staring at the spectacle of the shortest Ed trying and failing at catching his breath in-between peals of laughter.

"You! You want to be 'introduced'" At this word he threw up hand quotes and held back another deep belly laugh, "To Tattiana." Eddy gasped again. "Sockhead’s… COUSIN." He was about to choke.

"HA HA HA HA COUSIN." Ed threw in obliviously.

"What the hell's so funny about that?" He growled angrily. 

Then Eddy, in a complete 180, straight faced just said, "She wouldn't give you the time of day." And Edd kind of wanted to laugh at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Kevin had grabbed Eddy by the front of the shirt and was very seriously considering punching him.

"No, Kevin. He's right. Tattiana is very.. Picky." Edd jumped in. "She only sleeps with guys that she meets under… certain, er, conditions."

Kevin let go of the shortest Ed.

"Well what conditions would that be?" He asked, stone faced.

Oh geez he was serious about this.

"To tell the truth Kevin, if you don't know what they are you have no business with her. She… is very particular and I really don't think you'd fit those… narrow interests." This wasn't entirely untrue, nor was it completely true either. Just now was the only time Edd thought to look Kevin over seriously, attractiveness in mind.

He wasn't short, but he was shorter than Edd by probably two inches and muscular in a way that wasn't just for show but still lean like a runner. He was attractive with tan skin from being outdoors, freckles, and a strong jaw. Even though Edd didn't really care much about hair color he had to admit the red looked particularly attractive with his bronze skin-tone. 

However Kevin wasn't gay and probably not bi either, and that was pretty much a deal breaker. If he was to get into Tattiana's skirt where there was a very male piece of anatomy… well who knows what would happen. 

"Can I talk to you in private?" Kevin made an exaggerated arm movement towards the door.

Edd would have said no if not for the kind of dejected look on Kevin's face. They walked out and Kevin slumped against the wall.

"I trust you and all, cause she's your cousin but… I'm really serious here. I really do like her. I don't think I've ever wanted a girl as much as I do her and… I mean is there really nothing I can do that might make her like me? I don't think we got off on the right foot the couple of times I met her. Or am I just really not her type?"

Edd had to sigh. He kind of wished he could tell Kevin he was Tattiana right now but that'd be either really dumb and he'd get beaten up or really cruel and Kevin might need to rethink his whole life, he didn’t need bruises or an existential meltdown from the jock right now.

"Listen Tattiana is… I really don't think you know her enough to want her like that. I know she's attractive and everything but I think you might be taking it too far. And It's… well she's probably not as much your type as you think either."

"She really is though. She was so… independent. She didn't act anything like the girls I know. She didn't giggle when I flirted or anything like that. She was so… straight-forward… and last night," Kevin's breath caught and Edd could see him growing flustered. "The way she talked to me… she was so… dominant and damn it was hot. I mean sleeping with her would be crazy hot and more than I could ask for but really I want to… maybe ask her out on a date or something…"

Oh man that was too much. Sincerity was always a man's most attractive trait, Edd thought before shaking the thought away. Straight men were a no go. It was some other queens thing but not his.

"But there was this guy… Was he her boyfriend?" 

Edd immediately made a face that looked all too disgusted by the thought.

"Heavens no." He replied before he could think it through. He realized her having a boyfriend would get Kevin to give up… But then the Tattiana voice in his head screamed, 'No way do I want someone to think that lug was anything more than a convenient fuck.'

“She sometimes uses the house while I’m away. But as far as I know she’s not looking for anything serious right now.”

Kevin, to his credit, didn't falter. “So she’s not dating anyone? How often does she come over?”

“I think you’ve missed the point, Kevin. I really don’t think it would be good to pursue anything with her. She’s the kind of person who chews people up and spits them out.” He wasn’t sure he ascribed to that as Tatti but it sounded plausible enough to anyone that didn’t know her.

“Then I’ll just have to try extra hard.” Kevin said, determined. 

“I don’t even know when she’ll be over again.” Edd too was determined. Determined to not let Kevin interact with his alternate persona again. It’s not like it was hard, he’d never even gone home in drag before that first night anyway.

“Come on Double D, She’ll trust you if you talk me up. Just set it up so I can meet her and try to undo the damage from the first two times we met!” Kevin was practically begging.

Edd sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kevin I think you overestimate how much Tattiana cares about my judgement. She’s not going to magically decide she likes you because of anything _I_ say.”

“At least try, please! For me?” Kevin _was_ begging now. 

“Fine. But don’t expect anything.” He sighed. He’d just have to say tomorrow that Tatti said ‘No.’

Kevin brightened considerably, punching the air in excitement. “Thanks, Double D. I owe you one!”


	6. Chapter 6

Edd slumped back into the diner, his food already placed in front of his seat. 

Eddy grinned wide. “So shovel chin has a thing for your ‘cousin’ huh?” He was on the verge of laughter again.

“What do I even do about this Eddy? He all but got on his knees to ask I put in a good word.” Edd groaned as he cut up his pancake plate neatly.

“I say you do it.” Eddy said with a mean-spirited smirk. “Then crush his heart as Tattiana. I’ve seen you get mean. I bet you could make him cry, easy.” 

“Absolutely not. As far as I’m concerned he’s never going to meet her again.” Edd rolled his eyes.

“Aww, But he likes you Double D!” Ed said, pancakes inhaled before Edd had even sat down.

“He does not.” Edd said, “He likes Tattiana, and I really don’t want to find out how he’ll take finding out his ‘perfect woman’ isn’t a woman at all.”

Ed frowned in confusion. “I thought you were Tattiana. So if he likes her, he likes you.”

“But remember Ed, how it’s a secret that I’m Tatti. He doesn’t know.” He explained. He knew he wouldn’t grasp it but he tried anyway.

Ed frowned deeper but didn’t ask anything further. Luckily he seemed to get distracted with pouring syrup directly into his mouth.

“Really though, if you agree then you can have a really shitty date. Act like a total bitch and maybe he’ll lose interest.” Eddy said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“The problem is he _likes_ that Tatti is mean to him. I don’t know how to put him off if he’s into the only way I know how to show disinterest.” He said with a huff. 

“Mean girls _are_ hot.” Eddy said with a smirk, obviously thinking about his girlfriend. Edd rolled his eyes and picked at his food, appetite gone.

* * *

After an exhausting day with Eddy, who very much thought it was funny to constantly bring up Kevin and his crush at every opportunity, Edd was ready to go somewhere and just relax. Of course the only place he could think to go was _The Blue Dressage._ He’d been reprimanded for overworking multiple times, and as much as he’d love to inventory and get lost in the numbers he knew Matilda would chew him out if he worked off the clock again, but he figured he could grab what he knew would be a few ripped dresses for repair at home. Tamara Mourning was on last night and she was a fan of the splits and death dropping and she always tore _something_. Thinking about that he remembered he needed to practice for Ash’s new number next week. He pushed that to the back of his mind for now. He needed to relax.

He got home and changed out of his undershirt, letting his midriff and hip bones show, his favorite of his features. Boneiness had to come with some advantages. He switched from his trainers into some short ankle boots and put on a fashionable oversized suit jacket with a big brooch on the lapel. It was of a eucyrtus gloriosus beetle, a surprisingly thoughtful gift from Ed for his birthday last year and it got quite a bit of use from both Edd and Tattiana. The piece started him down the path of collecting various bug themed jewelry. He removed his hat and tousled his hair in the mirror. He finished off with a light dusting of make-up to give him a glow and he left the house.

Edd arrived at the bar around 8, the sun had just dipped down and there were a few people milling about outside smoking or just getting fresh air. He waved at the bouncer on duty, Dave, and passed him.

When he walked in, Matilda was having a drink with a usual but when she spotted him she excused herself and started marching toward him, 5’4” of shiny pink pleather fury. Edd could tell she was formulating a lecture by her scrunched up face, so he put his hands up in a placating manner. 

“I promise I’m not here to work.” Edd said before she could scold him.

She eyed him suspiciously. “You better not be. Marie is backstage today and so help me if she tells me you went back there.”

“I might pick up Tam’s dress from last night to bring home. But I promise I’m just here to watch and mingle.”

“Okay. But don’t go near the bar.” She said pointing a long pink stiletto nail at him. “Out of drag you barely look like you’re 18 and I don’t need trouble.”

He showed the back of his hands. “No stamp.”

 _The Blue Dressage_ was 18+. The workaround to keep the underage from drinking was at the door when you show your ID to the bouncer you get a stamp on your hand if you’re over 21. At the bar they check to see if you have the neon stamp if you order anything alcoholic, it wasn’t perfect but it worked well enough. 

Matilda wanted to make the place as all-inclusive as she could. She’d even been planning to buy up the place next door to make into a queer coffee shop, one anyone of any age could go to. The negotiations for the property hadn’t been going well though. The decrepit tattoo parlor next door may not have many good reviews but there always seemed to be someone there and they were reluctant to sell.

“Okay, well then have fun.” Matilda said, kissing Edd’s cheeks before flouncing over to check on another group, probably to congratulate the drunk bridal party that had been buying drinks starting pretty early from the looks of it. 

Edd didn’t really have anything he wanted to do tonight. He was mostly just there for the ambiance. Ashleigha and Carlisle were about to go on. A duet to _Telephone_. He found a seat close enough to the stage so he could see them. Soon Matilda’s voice ran through the PA system to hype up the crowd and introduce who would be on. A veteran in the business, the crowd was no match for her wit and charm and soon the whole house was in stitches.

As soon as the first notes rang through the PA system everyone started cheering, the drunk bachelorette tossed her arms up and nearly spilled her half-empty long island iced tea across one of her bridesmaids. A popular song apparently. 

He pulled out some money to tip. Even if he didn’t care too much for the music he always loved to see any of the other girls dance, but especially Ashleigha. Twice the size of Carlise easy but moved twice as fast and four times as smooth. To match her energy and rhythm was nigh impossible. On her own Ashleigha would do the most outlandish dance moves, but when working in a group she always had to pull back to match the weaker dancers. Carlisle wasn’t bad at dancing at all but next to Ash, well no one looked good. Both would have their own songs tonight. And where Carlise shined was her voice. They were, of course, using a recording for this song as a crowd pleaser and warm up, but Carlise's voice couldn’t be more angelic. If Edd remembered correctly, and he always did, she would be singing _Froot_ later.

A bit of an underhanded trick he’d learnt was that occasionally the girls out of drag would put money into each other’s outfits during their performances and the drunk people around, not to be outdone, would follow suit. It was partially to show the uninitiated proper protocol without telling them they have to tip, and partially turned tipping into a competition, leading to a much better haul then otherwise. Tonight was packed so it wasn’t necessary but he considered it the fee to sit near the stage.

After the last notes of the song rang and the girls moved backstage Marie dropped into the booth across from Edd. 

“I thought I recognized that cute face of yours.” Marie said, handing her cup to Edd. He knew it would be shit whiskey but he took a swig anyway and slid it back. “Thought they banned you on weekends.”

“I’m not here to work today. I just needed a place to wind down.”

“So you chose the place with the loudest most obnoxious music you could find?” Marie grinned. Last year they had bonded over their love of a local punk band, and of course their shared homosexuality. It was awkward at first but a friendship naturally formed after she apologized for the way she and her sisters acted when they were younger. He got her this job after the bar's last barback moved away. While she mostly worked restocking bottles and washing cups she took over most of Double D’s more important duties on weekends. 

“It’s been an annoying couple of days. Tattiana has a new groupie.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? He ugly or something?” She drank the last of her cheap booze.

“No. It’s Kevin. From the cul-de-sac.” Edd rolled his eyes and wished there was another gulp. Maybe he should have tried to coerce Dave into giving him a stamp.

“No way. I didn’t know he was gay.” Marie leaned heavily across the table.

“Oh he’s not. He somehow hasn’t put together that I’m her. So now he’s asking me to talk to ‘my cousin’ about getting him a date.”

“So, you gonna do it? I mean it could be fun. He _is_ your type. He has a motorcycle and everything.” 

“And what, hold a relationship as Tatti? Pass. Besides I don’t want to be a statistic if he doesn't take kindly to finding out who I really am. I’m just gonna say she’s not interested and hopefully he’ll move on.” A remix of _Barbie Girl_ started and he knew Ash was going to be on for her solo dance. This was one of his favorites to watch.

“And if he doesn’t?”

“What? Doesn’t take ‘No’ for an answer? I guess I just ghost him. We’ve barely talked to or seen each other in the last four years. I’m sure I can manage to avoid him for the next few months.”

Edd lifted a five in the air for Ash to come grab. She popped and locked her way to him in perfect beat.

She tossed her leg over the table and twerked until another patron, a couple tables away held up a ten. They shared a conspiratorial smile before she pushed off. Marie wolf whistled as Ash fell into a perfect split.

* * *

After a few more hours of idle gossip and at one point dancing with Marie he left the establishment with Tamara’s glitzy gown and Ash’s sequin pants she busted during her dance and a couple other pieces that had gotten damaged over the last few days. 

He grabbed the clothes in a dry cleaning bag from the backseat and closed the door with his hip. Despite the late hour, because it was the weekend a few of the other neighborhood kids were milling about. Sarah and Jimmy were out on the Hall house lawn laying on a blanket and looking at the stars paying him no mind. Nazz was just getting home and waved from her car before parking, and because he couldn’t catch a break Kevin was with her. 

Edd tried to get into his house before Kevin could come out and see him, however with the dresses he had a hard time maneuvering his keys from his pocket.

“Hey dude, let me help out.” Kevin said jogging over.

“My hero.” Edd deadpanned quietly to himself. “Thank you Kevin.” He said louder.

“No prob.” He grabbed the bag from Double D and then saw what the nerd was wearing. Kevin’s eyes widened. 

Was Edd wearing _that_ earlier? The orange shirt seemed familiar but he would have noticed that much skin being on show. He had pretty shapely hip bones. For a dude. When did the nerd get so much style? Something else seemed off too… his hat was missing. 

His hair was in a fashionable layered style, shorter on the top and longer at the bottom. He wondered why he always wore a hat if nothing seemed to be wrong, rather his hair was rather nice.

“Didn’t know you went anywhere without your hat.” Kevin said.

“Yes well, it doesn’t go with every outfit.” Edd said without fanfare, like it was perfectly natural despite he’d never seen the nerd without it.

Nazz waltzed up with a smile. “Sup dude! Looking good Double D.” 

Edd smiled at her, giving her a belated wave. “As do you, Nazz.” It wasn’t untrue but it was obvious that they had just gotten off work.

“You’re too nice dude, I feel super greasy though. I hate working the kitchen.”

Edd took out his key ring and Kevin recognized it. “Oh Tattiana must have borrowed your keys that time, huh?”

Edd froze. “Yes well she’s not over enough to warrant her own set.” Edd quickly grabbed the bag from the redhead. “Thank you and goodnight.” He said before Kevin could reply and slammed the door.

Kevin looked at Nazz but she just shrugged. “Who’s Tattiana?” 

“She’s Double D’s cousin.” He said with a dopey look on his face.

“Ohhh is she cute?” Nazz said leaning into Kevin’s space with a lecherous grin.

“Hey, no. I call dibs!” Nazz had stolen his last three girlfriends, not that he was bothered. He’s not even sure the term “girlfriend” was applicable at that stage. Besides It always seemed like they only liked the status that came with dating the football captain. Nazz basically just proved their attraction only ever extended that far. It was always easy for her too. Her charm even extended to straight girls, not that they were straight when she got done with them. They made their way towards Nazz’s place.

This time though he thinks he would be pretty upset if she stole the hottest girl he’d ever seen right out from under him.

“You can’t call dibs on women, Kev. But I’ll back off. I didn’t even get that kind of reaction when you were seeing Bailey. What’s she like?”

Kevin got a dopey look on his face. “Really tall with these amazing legs.”

Nazz rolled her eyes. “Ok but what’s she like? Like what’s her personality, dude? Or is she _just_ hot?”

A light blush rose to his cheeks. “She’s ah… kinda mean. I mean besides you most chicks get all…” he puts his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes at Nazz in a joking imitation. “And like, she just wasn’t impressed when I put the moves on.”

“That’s a pretty shit reason to like a chick Kev. She sounds like she just doesn’t like you.”

“She hasn’t even really talked to me!” He said, kinda hurt.

“Then how do you know enough about her to like her?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kevin pouted. “You have a point, but I’d _like_ to get to know her. But she seems to really hate me.” He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk in front of Nazz’s.

“If it’s meant to be it’ll happen, but don’t go chasing her around if she’s just not into you.” It was solid advice but he was still a little crushed. Maybe he was acting weird. “Well anyway, night. I’ll see you later, dude.”

“Yeah, night.” He said, walking back to his own house.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd has gotten up earlier than normal. Stress always had a way of messing up his sleep schedule. After tossing in bed for nearly half an hour he gave up and decided to start the day early and decided to set up his mother’s sewing machine. Honestly at this point it was more his own. Though he was considering investing in something a little more heavy duty. 

Carlisle, or Lou out of drag, was the only other queen besides himself and Matilda that could sew and she had a gorgeous industrial sewing machine that could even pierce leather. Lou never had time for costume mending because of his full time job and Mattie was busy running the place so the bulk of the sewing was left to Edd.

After several hours he held up the last garment. Tamara’s tear was worse than it looked and needed a patch to hold because of the repeated damage and a few items needed to be hand sewn. Lastly many pieces needed new sequins where the old ones had popped off, and the patch had to be completely re-sequined which had taken a while.

His table was strewn with loose bits and ends but as he was about to start the clean up his doorbell rang. Edd looked at the clock. Was it really that late? His back ached from being in the same position for so long. Must have been.

He stood and cracked his back before opening the door for Kevin. “Sorry for making you wait. I was quite absorbed.”

“That’s fine.” Kevin waved it off. It wasn’t like he’d been waiting longer than a few seconds.

“Go ahead and have a seat at the coffee table. I need to grab my materials.” Edd fled to grab his backpack. As he was about to go down he realized he was still in his pajamas. He looked in the mirror and remembered his hickies. How embarrassing! What if Kevin had seen them? Though he did have a propensity to blurt out whatever he was thinking so probably not.

He looked over his options. He couldn’t wear the same thing as yesterday, Not only was it unsanitary but Kevin had seen him in it and it would definitely be seen as odd, but nothing would cover as much of his neck. He sighed and threw on a ribbed high neck sweater in green. It was only mid-neck but it was better than anything else in his wardrobe. 

He put on a little concealer where the shirt didn’t completely cover the bruises. They’d faded some but it would take another day or two for them to completely disappear. Lastly He threw on some high waisted acid wash jeans and made his way back downstairs.

When he came back Kevin’s books were set up but he wasn’t in front of them. Edd walked to the kitchen where he found the jock pouring himself water from the filter from the fridge. 

“What’s with the dresses?” Kevin asked motioning to the messy table. Edd fought back against saying something overly mean. I mean who just walks around someone else’s house and uses their stuff without asking first?

“I’m sorry. Are we here to chat or get you ready for your test?” Edd asked. Okay maybe that had been harsher then he intended.

Kevin balked for a second but quickly recovered. “Sorry. I guess let’s get to it.”

Edd sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m a bit cranky from waking up too early.” 

Kevin shrugs, “I was being nosy. No prob.” He looked the nerdy Edd over. No wonder he took so long. He really wondered when Double D learned how to dress so well. It felt like yesterday he only wore t-shirts and khakis. Actually, had he ever seen him in khakis? He could only remember when they were kids and the mismatch red and purple outfit he often wore. Not that he was much better with his green shirt red hat combo. Now that he thought about it everyone seemed to favor an outfit as a kid. He shook away the stupid thought. He did feel underdressed in just a baseball jersey and sweats.

They moved to the living room and started on where they had left off on the day before. It was a quicker pick up because of their previous lesson but Kevin was still obviously distracted, fidgeting and almost asking something before deciding better of it and doing another problem. Edd figured he knew why he was so distracted but ignored it in favor of correcting his answers.

Finally after the last question on the second to last section the dam broke. “So did you talk to your cousin?” Edd knew it was coming but it still annoyed him.

“I’m sorry Kevin but she’s just not interested.” Edd tried to be delicate but he couldn’t be sure of his tone with how much he didn’t want to have this conversation.

Kevin dropped his face into his book and groaned.

Edd didn’t know what to do so he just patted Kevin’s shoulder awkwardly.

Kevin turned his head, still in the math book, to look at his neighbor. “Did she say why?” Kevin asked, hopeful.

“No. She’s just not looking for anything serious. And well, She’s not the most… caring person.” The only person he’d ever really needed to console was Ed and honestly that didn’t count for much. He had no idea what to say to someone that was sad about something real.

“I know I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up but man, I at least wanted to find out why she seems to hate me so much.”

Edd wanted to feel bad but Kevin’s sudden obsession with his drag persona was really getting on his nerves. “Sometimes people just don’t like you. It’s honestly not worth more thought than that. I’m sorry you hadn’t had anyone say ‘no’ to you before but wallowing isn’t going to make her like you.” 

Kevin blinked at how blunt Double D was, not even caring to measure his tone, but knew the nerd had a point. 

“Yeah. I know you’re right.” Edd was surprised at how quickly Kevin admitted fault. “Nazz basically called me desperate last night and well, she wasn’t wrong.” Kevin groaned and lifted his head, “The truth is I don’t even know why I like her. It’s not like I know anything about her but…” he looked at Edd and the redhead looked… wrecked, “I think it was one of those, what is it? Not love at first sight but like when you see someone and you just  _ know _ , ‘this could become something,’ Like if you just let it. I guess I got too caught up in that and didn’t think about how she probably didn’t feel the same way.”

Edd’s heart thumped in his chest. He knew logically that the way Kevin felt was ridiculous. Tattiana isn’t a real person but he was still kind of jealous of her. Sure he’d dated, his relationship with Matt had been fun but he’d never felt like they were moving in the same direction. They both knew it wasn’t going to last and because of that they took wildly different approaches. Matt went too fast, indulging in everything while he could, while Edd had held his heart close, unwilling to put it on the line for something due to end. Emotion never really came up. And the few guys he dated after were mostly the same.

More than that though, Kevin was someone he knew very well and despite his petty childhood rivalry with Eddy, Kevin always seemed pretty respectable. Defending Jimmy when Eddy’s schemes went too far, making sure Rolf felt included being so far from home, and this last week of interactions he’d been helpful and kind. He was pushy, sure, but he wasn’t creepy. It was weird to admit but he  _ trusted _ Kevin and this show of vulnerability suddenly thrusted that in his face.

Edd had a crush on Kevin. 

Kevin who has a crush on who he thinks is a woman. But is actually Edd himself. 

Kevin watched Edd’s face go through a few emotions he couldn’t begin to decipher before landing on something akin to grief.

Edd realized he’d been quiet for too long. “I… I can’t say I understand how you feel but I think those feelings are probably wasted on someone who can’t-won’t- appreciate them.”

Kevin’s disappointment was palpable. His sad expression shot Edd through the heart but he could do nothing about it. Now that he  _ liked _ Kevin letting him know about Tattiana seemed cruel, but it also seemed duplicitous not to tell him.

Kevin curiously watched Edd frown at his hands, which he started to fidget with. Before he could go back to halfheartedly studying he caught a glimpse of a mark on Edds neck. Half covered by make-up and partially obscured by his sweater was a gnarly looking bruise. Kevin blinked. Was that a hickey? 

Before thinking Kevin hooked his finger onto Edds shirt collar and pulled it down to look at the purple mark.

Edd froze as his neck was suddenly examined before he realized what Kevin was looking at. When he did Edd shot back and put his hand over the mark.

Kevin started laughing. “Damn Double D, you’ve been holding out on me. Here I’ve been all mopey about your cousin and you’ve been getting some. What kind of cannibal chick did you bag?”

Edd’s mouth moved but no sound came out. His cheeks were bright red. Well, I guess now’s a good time as any to find out if his trust was misplaced. “Ah well. There was a guy at the bar.” As much as he wanted to see Kevin’s reaction he couldn’t bring himself to face him, instead staring at a spot on the wall. 

Kevin could tell how tense Edd got at that confession but it took a second for what he was so tense about to sink in. A… guy? OH. Oh.

“Uh, Sorry for assuming. I mean I probably should have realized. I mean you dress better then any straight guy I know.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Edd wanted to be annoyed at being stereotyped but just felt relieved. And maybe a little happy at the complement. 

“Well.” Edd coughed. “I’d say that was a break. How about we get back to math.”

“No way dude, you have to tell me about your boyfriend.” He elbowed the boy next to him.

Edd scoffed, truly offended at just the thought of dating Ted. “He is very much not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, I just thought…” Kevin was thrown for a loop. Edd being gay made sense but messing around with guys he wasn’t dating wasn’t something he could see the nerd doing.

“It was just a one-night thing. He really wasn’t my type.” 

One night…? It was Kevin’s turn to turn red. It wasn’t just messing around it was a full on one-night stand. “Oh. I guess I just didn’t picture you the type to, ah, you know.” Kevin figured he should stop being surprised by the kid. Drinking, motorcycles, wearing fashionable clothes and now one-night stands. He was like a regular delinquent if not for his perfect grades. 

Edd realized how that sounded too late. Now it seemed like it was a regular occurrence. “I! I mean it’s not something I do often!” 

“I’m not judging dude.” Kevin tried to say calmly but his cheeks were still burning and he was  _ picturing _ it. The usually tidy Edd all mussed up and panting, no shirt, his neck all marked up. It was more appealing then it had any right to be. He did kind of look like Tattiana. The same bone structure and gap tooth.

Edd hid his face in his hands. “Actually I think we can call it here. I need to go hide in my room for the rest of my life.”

That snapped Kevin out of his imagination. “No come on dude,” he laughed, “I still need to learn this last part.” He tugged in his sleeve. 

Edd took a last deep breath, willing his embarrassment to go away. It didn’t work but he was calmer. “Ok. Let’s get back to inverse trigonometric functions.”

“I assume you’re going to explain what that means.” Kevin said, the mood lightened. 


	8. Chapter 8

After their heart to heart Kevin seemed to have decided that Edd was his new best friend. He wondered why he wasn’t hanging out with his friends from the football or baseball teams but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if that gift horse meant he could more regularly ride a motorcycle. 

They met up after class every day that week and he’d drive Edd home because of their similar schedules, then hang out and sometimes do homework but mostly just talk. When Kevin had gotten his test back he rushed to Edd’s locker and excitedly showed off his B+, the highest grade he’d ever gotten in that class.

It was very endearing to have Kevin care about his opinion, and even more that he wanted his validation. Kevin insisted he take Edd out for a ‘Thank you’ ice cream and with Edd’s newfound feelings for the boy growing every day he had a hard time saying no. After that they ended up chatting about music. 

Kevin admitted that to keep up appearances he usually played rock but he really preferred the bubblegum pop that Nazz always listened to. (“It’s catchy! He had defended, not even a bit embarrassed.) He was taken aback by Edd’s taste in death metal and punk. He pictured Edd in a mosh pit and laughed so hard he had to sit down. Edd wasn’t amused but seeing Kevin nearly fall over from lack of oxygen pulled a chuckle from him unwillingly.

When it was finally time for work Edd had wanted to stay and keep talking about nothing. The club was usually where he most wanted to be, so having any preference over it felt like a betrayal but also spoke depths about how his crush was doing. It didn’t seem to want to go anywhere. 

Kevin had driven him back to his house and while he still kept his pelvis firmly planted away from the jock he couldn’t help but lean into him. His face pressed into his broad back. He was mortified to find himself sniffing his jacket. He was obviously wearing a cologne. It was sort of woodsy. Much better than that disgusting Axe stuff that Ed and Eddy insisted on wearing.

This was starting to get out of hand, Edd decided. Smelling your crush had to be crossing a line. It was pointless anyway. Kevin was straight. 

Every day since he’d developed feelings for him he’d tried to talk himself out of it but that was as pointless as the crush itself. _The heart wants what the heart wants_ was a phrase that came to mind often.

At work before opening he and the other queens that would be performing that day would go over dance moves and solidify any last minute changes while the bar set up. It was always a nice hour or so to warm up and get limber but today he just couldn’t keep it together.

“You’ve been distracted lately, Sugar.” Ash said, handing Edd a water bottle. “You’ve been off your cue the last three times. Something wrong?” There was a reason Andy was his drag mom- he spotted Edd’s dance prowess from a mile away and decided to hone it. It was him that planted the seed for Edd to join in on the practices in the first place and, when it was obvious he could easily slip into any of the dance numbers, it was him that convinced Matilda to let him dress up the backstage manager when Rikki couldn’t go on. Thus Tattiana was born. 

Ever since Edd had picked up as much as he could from Ashleigha. Make-up tips, dance moves, how to come out of his shell and let Tattiana form into her own person. Andy didn’t just feel like his drag mom- he was closer to him then his real mother.

“Sorry. I know I keep coming in late.” Edd took a sip from the proffered bottle thankfully.

“You never miss a cue. What aren’t you telling me?” He raised an eyebrow and looked at Edd critically, in a motherly scolding kind of way. 

It normally made Edd chuckle but today he just felt kinda… blah since separating from Kevin. 

“Ughhhh!” He exclaimed before putting his head on Andy’s chest. His arms immediately went around his daughter. Edd took a moment to bask in the familial contact before muttering out his problem. “I caught feelings for a straight guy.” 

“Oh honey.” Andy cooed, patting Edd’s hair. His hat long abandoned for dance practice. “You wanna talk about it?” He asked. 

“No.” Edd muttered. “I'd just end up talking myself in circles like I’ve been doing all week.”

Andy hummed and rubbed Edd’s back, “Well, how about we go out after the show tomorrow. Have a girls night and get your mind off Mr. straight guy. Then I can spend the night and we can gossip until midnight. Then Saturday you, me, and your Ed’s can go to the mall or something. Therapy shop some of that money you’ve been stashing away.” 

That did sound like fun. He rarely got to hang out with Andy outside the club, and he felt warm and fuzzy that he remembered that Saturdays were the Eds’ day. “Yeah,” he smiled, “that would definitely cheer me up.” Mostly it gave him something to look forward to besides seeing Kevin after school.

Practice went much smoother after that. Edd was excited for the show and thankful for the distraction.

On Friday Kevin met Edd at his locker like he had all week and noticed the nerd in a particularly good mood. Humming to himself while organizing his notebooks.

“You look happy.” Kevin said. He didn’t know what got his friend in such high spirits but it was infectious. He smiled at the other boy.

“Oh! A few friends from work are going out tonight when we get off. It should be fun. Then Andrew- one of my coworkers, is going to come over. His boyfriend is out of town so we’re going to make a night of it.”

Kevin felt a bit of a pang. He wished Edd would be that excited about hanging out with him. Then he had a bit of a worrying thought. “Is ‘his boyfriend out of town’ code for…”

Edd’s eyes widened at the implication. “Absolutely not! He’s basically family! And besides there’s no way he’d cheat on his boyfriend. Especially not with another bottom.” He laughed.

“Bottom?” Kevin asked, tilting his head. Why did gay people have so many terms.

Double D looked like he’d just seen a murder happen in front of him. “Disregard that please. Just. I didn’t say that.” He slammed his locker and rushed for the exit. Kevin definitely was going to look it up if _that’s_ how he reacted to being asked.

“Wait up, dork.” Kevin yelled playfully.

When they got to the bike Edd looked at it the way he always did. Like he was in love with it.

“So that story about a friend with a bike. I’m guessing he was a boyfriend?” Kevin asked, giving a sidelong glance to the smitten boy. He must have really liked the guy to stare so longingly at motorcycles the way he does.

Edd blinked himself out of his stupor. “Ah. Yes. That’s right.” He took the helmet Kevin handed to him embarrassed at being caught out ogling the bike like that.

“So why don’t you get one of your own. With how much you work you could probably afford it.”

“Oh I couldn’t!” Edd said. “I mean the statistics alone on crash and death rates. And the insurance would be so much.” He said, clipping on the helmet in direct opposition of what he was saying.

“You seem to know what you’re doing and you’re probably a safer driver then anyone else on the road. And it’s safer to be a driver then a passenger.” Kevin pointed out.

Edd blinked. He’d… never thought of that. 

Kevin grinned knowing he had won, even if it wasn’t an argument. “Wanna drive her?”

Edd gave him a bland look. “Her? Don’t you think that’s a little… overdone?”

Kevin laughed. “Come on. Lemme see what you can do.”

Edd hesitated but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He got in the driver's seat and Kevin, not having the same hang ups over physical contact got right behind him. Edd suddenly wasn’t so sure he could drive with Kevin, from chest to thigh, completely pressed against him. 

“You remember how to start it?” Kevin asked, breath ghosting against Edds cheek. He shivered but pulled all his concentration to the bike.

He twisted the throttle and the engine came to life under him. He took a moment to enjoy the power before peeling off out of the parking lot. 

Kevin never got to appreciate riding from the back before. His arms were around Double D’s waist. He was thin but he could tell because of the contact how toned he really was. Embarrassingly though he couldn’t help but notice how well Edd fit between his thighs, and worse was… well the word “bottom” came to his head and he had to admit that the nerd’s was particularly… round. Edd was never the athletic type but he must do squats or something. He pinkened at the thought. Physical reactions were weird, he decided. He wondered if that’s why Edd seemed to always sit a bit further back. It was flattering to think it might be because he himself was attractive enough to elicit that response, even if it was just physiological.

Kevin wasn’t surprised necessarily but Edd was a good driver, like really good. He was responsive to his passengers movements and was able to keep speed without hitting turns too hard. He also stopped really smoothly, which he knew from experience was hard with the added weight of another person.

At a stop Kevin told Edd to take a few laps and the 1000 watt smile he got for it was well worth it. They drove around until stopping off to pump gas. They hadn’t been out that long, he’d just been a bit low. Edd had convinced him to let him pay. (You’ve been driving me home all week. It takes more gas with the added weight.) And well he was running a bit low on pocket change. He was glad Nazz got him that diner job, even if serving sucked. It put gas in the tank and snacks in his stomach so he wouldn’t complain… too much.

When they got back it was nearly time for Edd to head out. 

“That was a lot of fun, we should take a ride somewhere, like the mall the next town over or something sometime. We can switch off who drives there and back.” Kevin was surprised how much he didn’t mind the thought of Edd driving his bike more. He was usually pretty protective of her. 

He waved as Edd drove away in his car and figured he’d take a nap before his own work shift later tonight. He remembered to look up what Edd meant when he said bottom. He pulled it up on his phone. Nothing that made sense came up and he wrote ‘gay’ next to it and turned red to the tips of his ears at the results. The image he had Sunday of Edd beneath him disheveled came back to him suddenly. Maybe a cold shower first.

* * *

The show had been a huge success. The first Friday of every month the club does a Cabaret night with one of the girls and their talents at the center of it. Tonight was Ashleigha’s night and it was a highly involved and much anticipated event. The bar was set pretty high because last month was Misty’s and her talent was aerial silks. That was hell to plan around and set up but very fun to practice. He’d never thought he’d be able to pull it off but being that Misty was an aerial silk and circus instructor made it very doable.

Tonight’s show had so much more choreography than any previous shows. Ash had Edd help planning this since her last cabaret night about 6 months ago not long after he first started dancing alongside them. The effect was amazing though and all the planning was well worth it.

Every queer in a hundred mile radius must have come with how packed the place was for the show. For such a small place it was becoming a problem. 

They had even managed to reuse the supports put in for the silks and had Misty and Raquel, another beginner queen and Misty’s daughter, descend from the ceiling doing all sorts of synchronized acrobatics. Carlisle, Tattiana and Tamara all danced backup and at center stage, or rather dance floor, Ashleigha spent the night doing a wonderful job at making water look stiff. 

* * *

After tonight Edd was going to be sore. Right now though Tattiana was having a great time. Everyone decided food was the best next course of action. Tamara and Carlisle decided to call it a night, having had enough excitement. Everyone joked about them having become the old boring couple but it didn’t stop them from doing something a little more at home. Matilda decided her back was sore just watching everyone and, being in her 60’s she was not willing to stay up any later. 

That left Misty, Raquel, Ashleigha and Tattiana to get a booth at the nearby burger joint. They decided not to de-drag as the place was their local late night hang out and they knew it would be safe. However safe, it did still feel weird going out in outfits that were as ridiculous and gaudy as their Cabaret ones. 

The aerial outfits were probably the least intense being simple bodysuits, but the top half was striped with shiny gold Lame and their fishnet tights were dotted with fake pearls. They each had red shoes and white elbow length gloves. It had looked very good against the red silks.

Ashleigha had the most intricate costume. The Cabaret theme was modified with a hip-hop twist. Rather than the long backed skirt which would have gotten in the way of her moves or worse completely obscured them she wore a feathered bodysuit, a fashion corset in a more intense shiny gold then the simple Lame on the other outfits, and her hair was done up in a large feathered bouffant. She had a choker but it had popped off during the middle of her act. Her stockings were held up by garters and down one leg was an intricate pattern of sparkling red rhinestones. Her shoes were red and white high-top sneakers with glittering gold laces and she wore short white lace gloves with white feathers giving her wrists a ruff. All their make-up matched in style and color but Ash’s was by far the most exaggerated. 

Tattiana’s outfit was between the two other styles. A gold Lame striped corset, attached to garders that held up stockings that were striped vertically in gold and black. She had a frilly red bustle with black feathers affixed to the back, red dance shoes and black lace gloves that went to her elbow. Underneath was a simple red plunge neck bodysuit. She was glad the bruises down her chest had completely faded so she didn’t have to deal with sweating off the make-up onto her costume.

The host seated them and they busied themselves with the menus like they didn’t already know what they wanted. 

“Hello, I’m Kevin and I’ll be taking your orders tonight. What can I get started for you ladies?” He asked in his most charming voice. Tattiana looked up and made eye contact. Horror-struck at running into him, yet again. Who had the bad luck she wondered? Tattiana or Edd.

They locked eyes and he _winked_ at her. What did _that_ mean? Edd remembered that Tattiana was not charmed by Kevin. Not one bit.

She pursed her lips and let the older queens go first. Ash watched the exchange with interested eyes. “A coke please. Extra ice.” She said.

Misty and Raquel ordered but unlike Ash and Tattiana they didn’t much care to practice feminine voices. Kevin didn’t blink but he did think to himself that they must be pretty heavy smokers. 

“And you, Tattiana?” Kevin smirked. The girls all stopped what they were doing and listened in like her drink order was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Just water is fine.” Is all she said. For added effect she squinted at his name tag. “Kevin.” And then went back to looking at the menu. 

He smiled like she hadn’t just pretended to have forgotten his name. “It’ll be my pleasure. I’ll be back with those drinks and for your food order.”

He walked away and the girls descended like the feathered banshees they were. 

“Ohhh he’s cute.” Said Raquel.

“It won’t matter if he doesn’t have a bike.” Chuckled Misty. He wasn’t sure how that had gotten around to her with how little they saw each other- Misty being a weekend regular.

“Ohhh, you’re only that mean to chasers. He make moves on you somewhere?” Ash said.

If it wasn’t for the caked on stage makeup she knew her cheeks would be glowing. 

“Oh look at how red your ears got.” Ash grinned and pinched the one closest to her. “Too bad. He seemed sweet. Guess you can never tell.” 

Tattiana put her hands on her red ears and glared. “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered through clenched teeth. Ashleigha’s drawn on eyebrows rose into her hairline.

“Ohhh juicy.” Raquel said. “I wanna know.”

Misty flicked her ear.

“Yeouch! Mami! Why’d you do that!”

“You gossip too much. She’s obviously uncomfortable. Be nice.” 

That was when Kevin showed back up with the drinks. In front of Tattiana he placed a water, but also a big fancy float. “For the table. Complements of the chief. We don’t often get this many pretty ladies in at once.”

The girls all cooed at his words while Tattiana tried her hardest not to swoon at how sweet he was being to her drag family.

‘Get it together!’ She thought to herself, eyes closed trying to calm her racing heart. Her chant of ‘He’s straight’ played in his head, ‘and is playing nice for a good tip.’ Was tacked on. Mostly he wondered how he didn’t immediately take notice of their outfits and get that he was a drag queen.

She opened her eyes and in front of her now was Nazz, standing next to Kevin. Their eyes locked and Edd felt like he fell through space-time. Nazz did a great job of schooling her face back from shock but Edd saw it before it was wiped clean.

She knew. I mean it was obvious, wasn’t it? Except to Kevin apparently.

“I do hope Kevin here isn’t bothering you all.” She smiles at the table, skipping eye contact with Edd.

The girls all shared their appreciation for his compliments, assuring her he wasn’t bothering them at all. When Tattiana finally looked back to Kevin from Nazz, their eyes met like he’d only been looking at her this whole time. Edd could feel his pulse rising. If Kevin ever looked at him that way out of drag he might not be able to pull himself up from being a puddle on the floor. 

They held eye contact for a second and shockingly Tattiana was the one who backed down first. Too much was happening at once and she wanted off this crazy ride.

Kevin kept talking like they didn’t just have a staring match. “So where y’all ladies coming from that you’re dressed up for?”

Raquel, always eager to talk, immediately sings like a canary and Tattiana wanted to strangle her.

“Oh we just finished a big show. We perform at _The Blue Dressage_. Tonight was a special show.”

“Oh, well that makes sense. All this beauty belongs on a stage.” Kevin says, charismatic as he could be, which was very. “When do you all perform next? I’d love to see it.” He remembered seeing a line out of the door down the street on his way into work and figured that would probably be the place. 

“Every night is different.” Misty says this time. “Depending on who’s available. Next show with everyone would be next month. The first Friday is a special Cabaret night! You should come, the place is 18 and up.” She grins cheekily. “Don’t tell anyone I was the one who said it but next month is supposed to be Tattiana’s first headlining.”

Tattiana froze. _What_? “What!?”

“Misty! Matilda was saving that for…” Ash started before seeing how shaken Tattiana was by the reveal. “Oh Tatti, honey, are you all right?”

Noticing something seemed to be wrong Kevin looked between them and decided to give them space. “How about I grab those orders.” They hadn’t placed them yet but it was a good move because Tattiana, no Edd, couldn’t handle his crush seeing him break down.

He started hyperventilating, flapping his hands. Before anyone could ask Nazz was there with a paper bag. Tattiana snached it and breathed deeply into it until her shakes subsided. Ash rubbing her back and Misty looking sheepish. No one needed to wonder where Raquel got her propensity for gossip.

“I can’t _headline!”_ Tattiana would have yelled if her voice wasn’t so ragged now. “I’m a back up! I’ve never even done a solo show! Let alone lead a dance!” Her eyes were wet before she noticed and Ash took out a wipe and dabbed at her eyes to keep her from smearing her whole look.

“Tatti, Honey. Look at me. You’ve been doing this for as long as a pregnancy.” That tore a chuckle from her. “If some dumb breeder can raise a baby they’ve never met after 9 months of sitting on their ass, you can headline a show. And you don’t even need to hold a screaming baby. Other than Raquel.” Raquel snorted behind her showing the good natured jab didn’t hurt her feelings.

Tattiana laughed in a scratchy tearful way and leaned into Ash’s embrace. “And you’ll help me?” She asked in a small voice. 

“If you don’t plan it all while I’m asleep.” She said. Half serious.

Kevin watched on from a distance as Tattiana had a meltdown. She was even a pretty crier, he thought. He bet her and Edd freaked out in the same way. The way she melted into the larger woman’s embrace spoke of a closeness that seemed at odds with the harsh way she held herself around him. They must be pretty close.

He reminded himself it would be weird to ask her friends about her. Especially while she was so upset. 

He made a decision and wrote down something in his notepad and brought it to the kitchen.

Once everything seemed to have settled down he came over to take their actual orders.

He brought it to the chief and grabbed the dessert plate that he had put in before and brought it out. 

Tattiana was looking in a little compact mirror and dabbing her eyes with a makeup wipe making that adorable little ‘o’ face that girls do while applying make-up. 

“I don’t know if I should be saying I’m sorry or congratulations but this ones on me.” He placed a brownie al la mode in front of her. 

She looked at the plate and her eyes went surprisingly soft, still watery from her freak out earlier. He notices how pretty and blue they were, so dark he almost couldn’t tell before. “Thank you.” She says in a raspy voice and Kevin wants to jump in the air in celebration but refrained. 

Once they had finished up and left Kevin cleared the table with a dopey smile. Against Nazz’s judgement he left his phone number on the receipt. They had left a sizable tip, even split with Nazz it covered the out of pocket expense of the brownie and float. He felt a little like his good deed was for naught but he pocketed the money anyway.

Nazz stared as Kevin mindlessly wiped the same spot over and over again.

“Soooooo….” she said. “That was the famous Tattiana?” 

“Yeah. Wasn’t she just super pretty?” He asked in a sigh.

Nazz was conflicted. On one hand it could have been very cute if Kevin _knew_ but she was fairly certain he was wholly oblivious. The fact that it was Edd was a shock but then she thought about how much Kevin was hanging out with and talking about the boy and it was entirely too obvious his crush extended out of drag and he just didn’t know. Because he didn’t know that Tattiana was a drag queen. 

Nazz didn’t want to be the one who outed Edd but could she really just sit idly by and let this drag on until it blew up in one, or both, of their faces?

“They apparently do some kind of show around here.” Kevin said. Nazz thought ‘yeah a drag show.’ She really wondered if Kevin had ever even heard of drag. 

Kevin noticed how quiet his friend had gotten. “Everything okay?” He asked.

“You didn’t notice anything odd about that table? Anything about any of the girls?”

He tilted his head in thought. “Honestly I just had eyes for Tattiana the whole time. Why? Something wrong?” He asked sincerely.

Kevin must be absolutely a brick wall of stupid if he couldn’t tell that that was a table of drag queens. At one point one of them had removed their wig. 

“No. Never mind. So I guess the ball is in her court now. With you having given her your phone number and everything.” She was going to be supportive, she decided. Even if Kevin was as dense as a cement foundation.

“Yeah but….” he started and Nazz could tell she wasn’t going to like where this is going. “What if we went and watched a show there tomorrow? I mean that sounds pretty cool right? I’d like to see what they do, ya’know. And the bar is supposed to be 18 and up.”

“Kev I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Nazz said. “Don’t you think that might come off as a bit stalkerish. She’s already turned you down before and showing up at her work? That just doesn’t seem right.” She didn’t know if she should be guarding this secret or not. Kevin was super chill about her being Pan, He was a little teasing to Jimmy about his more feminine qualities but not since they were kids, but how would he react to having his own sexuality put under the microscope. And really if Edd wasn’t ready to tell him she wanted to respect that. 

“I mean it’s an open show, and she may not even be on tomorrow and besides, like you said, the ball is in her court. If she’s there I just won’t approach her. Easy as that.”

“With the way you were making gaga eyes at her all night I’m not sure it’s physically possible for you to not make yourself look like a weirdo, but I guess if you’re willing to humiliate yourself in front of the girl you like, go for it.”

“Ha ha.” He said sarcastically. “But you’ll come?”

Nazz sighed. “Yeah, it’s not like I have anything else going on.” And if she needed to console him when he realized what them being drag performers meant about his crush she’d be there.

“Anyway,” she tried, “speaking of his cousin. How’s Double D?” She asked.

“Oh dude, I let him drive my bike today. Honestly he might be a better driver than me.” He chuckled. “And get this- he listens to _Death Metal_. Can you imagine him in a mosh pit?” 

Nazz was thrown for a loop. The switch from Tattiana to Edd was seamless and Nazz couldn’t help but notice he had the same amount of enthusiasm for talking about Edd as he did his crush.

“You let him drive _Bessy?”_

“Ugh that’s not her name, stop trying to make it her name.” He groaned.

“You’ve never even let _me_ drive her.” 

“Yeah because you’ve wrecked three cars.” He said with a tone like he was talking to a toddler.

“So, You taught him how to drive? He picked that up fast.”

“Nah, his ex-boyfriend had a bike. I guess he taught him.” His mood definitely plummeted. 

Nazz watched Kevin’s face get sour. He sounded jealous.

“Oh? Huh. I definitely wouldn’t see him as the type to date a biker.” Kevin frowned. He didn’t know why that bothered him.

“I don’t think I would have before but he’s full of surprises.” He thought about the hickeys and felt odd. He finished bussing the table just as a party of drunk frat kids threw the door open and started being as loud as they could.

* * *

Ed rode with Ash in her boyfriend's Jeep. They decided to leave Edds car at the club and tomorrow Edd would drive with Ash to work to retrieve it.

“So. That guy…?” Ash Asked. She thought she knew the answer but wanted to be sure.

“That’s the straight guy I told you about.” Tattiana said. Too tired to talk about it but also too tired to avoid the conversation.

“He’s cute. What was with the attitude though? And straight? Honey that boy was eyeing you all night. And bringing that brownie out for you? Boy has it bad.”

“He doesn’t know I’m in drag.” Edd groans in frustration.

“Doesn’t… Honey I know you’re cute but I could clock you from 100 paces.”

“I don’t know how he doesn’t but he talks to me about Tattiana. He’s admitted to me his major crush and thinks Tatti is my _cousin_.”

“Oh no honey.” Ash said. “He’s _stupid_ stupid.”

Edd blushed. “I _know_ and I _hate_ that I _like_ that about him.”

“Well maybe that’s what you need. A little dumbass to balance out your smartass.” Ash teased. Edd didn’t want to admit he kind of agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Edd woke up on the couch, him and Andy must have fallen asleep watching golden girls, a favorite for melancholic moods. Andy was laid across the other side of the sectional snoring loudly. The TV was still on, the DVD menu looping annoyingly. He stretched his aching back from the odd position and got up to brush his teeth and wash his face. Before long he heard Andy starting to stir. He went ahead and started on a pot of coffee. The Eds would be here soon and Andy would no doubt want some caffeine before they started pounding on the door like they did every time they came over.

Soon Andy stumbled into the kitchen. He wasn’t much of a morning person, even if they both fell asleep early from the sheer exhaustion yesterday, barely getting through 3 episodes before crashing.

“Morning.” Edd said. 

Andy grumbled in reply before drinking down the whole cup Edd had placed in front of him and pouring himself another, finally starting to look alive.

“Sore?” The larger man asked when he saw Edd stretching his back. 

“A little, but not as much as I used to get. After Misty’s show my arms hurt for weeks. But I do feel pretty stiff.” 

Andy laughed. “At least you’re young. My back is killing me. I remember all the backflips I used to do when I was your age. Now if I tried I think I’d end up in the hospital.”

“You are not that old. There’s people twice your age doing crazier things than backflips. You’d just need to practice again.” Edd said, rolling his eyes at Andy’s theatrics. 

“I’ll be 30 in October. I’m basically already in the grave. I’ll need to be looking at cemetery plots soon. I’ve written you into my will. You get my wigs.” He teased in an over dramatic tone. 

“Don’t even joke.” Edd knocked his boney hip into Andy’s, not even sloshing his coffee. 

At that moment the doorbell started ringing like mad and Andy nearly dropped his cup. Edd laughed behind his hand and went to answer it.

“Do you two always bother my poor boy like this or are y’all being this much a menace for my benefit?” Andy drawled. Hands on his hips. Ed immediately stopped ringing and gasped in excitement. 

“Ashleigha is here!” Ed yelled and ran to hug him. 

“Whoa there big guy. Good to see you too.” He chuckled and then yelped when Ed  _ lifted him off the ground.  _ “Holy hell! What do you feed this kid!” 

Eddy guffawed at the larger man's surprise at being picked up like a rag doll. “You’re experiencing the deluxe Ed experience. Means your one of us now.” 

“Ed! Remember! Gentle please!” Double D said nervously. 

Ed without warning dropped Andy, who luckily was only lifted a couple inches and so landed on his feet, though a bit disoriented. 

“I’m sorry mister Double D’s mom!” Ed said in a more appropriate indoor voice. Andy had to laugh at that, Edd was mildly mortified and Eddy started choking on his own spit.

“Oh hun, you never cease to brighten a day.” He pinched the big lug’s cheeks and Ed looked bashful but happy for the attention.

“How about those pancakes then?” Edd ushered the party into the kitchen. Ed yelled a ‘hooray’ and made a dash through the door frame.

“I’ll make ‘em today boys.” Andy said. “I make a mean flapjack.”

“If you’re sure, I’ll help out. Ed can really pack them away.” 

“We have that in common.” He smiled and started preheating the pan.

“So how’s the week been?” Edd asked Eddy from across the kitchen island. 

“Had a test but I think I actually did pretty well. I’m glad you talked me into that business class. I thought I would be boring and it totally is, but it actually has stuff I’ll use in real life.” Eddy said from the table. 

“Rolf’s dad said I could take home a chick from the next hatching!” Ed was bobbing his head up and down in imitation of his favorite animal. “I can’t wait to be a mommy!” Ed had dropped out of school in the middle of the semester and took to being full time at Rolf’s family farm, Rolf had graduated last year and just started on his agricultural degree so he couldn’t spend as much time at the farm as he used to. Ed was great with the animals and strong as a truck so it was a great fit. Edd was planning to help him study for his GED when the year was over and already had the materials and marked up the book into easy to digest chunks for his friend. He spent a good portion of spring break making a lesson plan.

“What about you?” Eddy asked. “Anything new with Kevin~?” He chuckled.

“You told them about your crush before me? Hurt.” Andy joked but no one laughed.

“What?” Eddy yelled.

“I! Well it just happened!” Edd replied flustered.

“So does he know you’re Tattiana now?” Eddy asked, practically standing on the table with how far he was leaning on it.

Edd groaned. “No. Of course not.”

“Wait. So you got a crush on him and didn’t tell him that the girl he thinks he likes is you? C’mon I thought I taught you how to use people’s weaknesses.”

“I just… I don’t even know how he’d react. I no longer think violently but… he’s into women so I don’t think even if he knew I was her he’d still be interested.” Edd tried to explain. It felt weak on his ears but it was all he had.

“He’ll probably react like ‘oh wow Double D you’re so hot! I can’t believe I never noticed till I saw you in a dress!’” He mocked in a parody of a cartoon jock voice. 

“And I suppose if you found out someone you had a crush on was a guy in a dress  _ you’d _ take it that well?”

“I… maybe?” He said scrunching up his eyebrows. “I’ve never thought about it.”

Edd softened a bit at Eddy’s honesty. 

“Well most people’s immediate reaction isn’t usually one of acceptance. Especially if they feel deceived in some way.” Edd said factually.

“You ain’t deceiving anyone! Kevin decided to go and like Tattiana on his own without knowing! It ain’t the same.” Eddy shouted.

Andy chimed an ‘amen’ to that.

“It’s lying through omission, Eddy. Now that me and him speak regularly, I haven’t said it and it feels deceitful.” 

“A chicken is still a chicken if someone calls it a hen or a rooster! If someone gets it wrong it’s not ‘cause the chicken lied Double D. ‘Cause chickens don’t talk.” Ed said in his usual dopey voice. 

“Thank you, Ed.” Said Andy. “I was telling him last night that keeping a secret and lying are different things. You’re not trying to lead him on or anything. In fact you’ve tried to get him to give up on it.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t  _ feel _ deceived.” Edd huffed.

“Well if he does he’s an asshole,” Eddy said, “and then you’ll know and can stop liking him.” 

“Fair enough.” Edd said, not wanting to carry on this conversation, would it really be that simple? “Anyway, Andy and I were considering going to the mall. Does that sound good to you fellows?” 

“Oh hell yeah!” Eddy cheered, changing gears quickly. “I have a fancy dinner date with Lee tomorrow. I wanna find something nice to wear for her and I know I’ll blow her away if you two pick it out. I can’t fail if I get gay aproval.”

“Please tell me you’ll get that poor head of hair under control by then, nothing we pick can cover up that sad job.” Andy teased. 

Eddy looked affronted, “Wait what’s wrong with my hair?”

“Oh, so you don’t… Never mind.” Andy said, holding back a chuckle. 

“No, now I need to know.” He shouted trying to slick back his messy hair. The sides and back were once shaved but now were getting a bit scruffy and the top was once longer but it was starting to blend together. 

“He’s being facetious.” Edd said. “But it could use a trim.”

Eddy rubbed the messy hair at the back of his neck. “Yeah, okay. Think we can make it to a barber in time after the mall? Or should I go first?”

“It’s probably best to just make an appointment.” Edd said.

“Good idea! What would I do without you.” Eddy went to make the call while Andy finished up the pancakes, Edd measuring out the ingredients for him.

“Do you ever think about how syrup is pancake gravy?” Ed asked, slathering the chocolate chip pancakes in the sticky substance.

“Ever make chicken latkes with gravy?” Andy asked him, taking the seat opposite Eddy.

“What’s a Latke?” Ed asked, a mouth full of messy breakfast. 

“It’s like a pancake but made of potato.” Andy said, “I like to put in leftover fried chicken and pour gravy on ‘em. Great hangover food.”

Ed froze, fork halfway to his mouth. “Gravy… pancakes?” He had a face on like his whole world was opening up.

“I’ll make ‘em for you sometime, sugar.” He said in his southern drawl and a chuckle.

Ed’s eyes shone with unshed tears, seemingly so happy he was getting emotional. “I love you Double D’s mom.” Andy laughed and nearly spit out his mouthful of pancake.

Eddy came back from the call. “Appointment at 4 at the Supercuts in the mall.” He was proud of himself.

“Eddy did you know you can make pancakes with potatoes and chicken and GRAVY?” Ed asked immediately.

Eddy made a slightly grossed out face, confused at the idea of mixing all of that. “That’s… interesting.”

* * *

They drove to the mall in Andy’s borrowed Jeep. It was more spacious and comfortable than Eddy’s beat up truck.

They hit a few shops but most things were either too expensive for Eddy or too tacky for the drag queens to let their friend wear. They ended up at a chain department store. Things were a bit on the expensive side but Eddy was eventually convinced that Lee deserved for him to look his best, and a good suit would work for interviews too. Edd and Andy plucked fashionable suit jackets and button ups off the rack to shove into Eddy’s arms. Ed had forced a few weird pieces onto the pile and they all had a good laugh when he tried on the ill-fitting corduroy pants and ugly patterned sweaters. 

While Eddy tried things on Andy and Edd looked at shoes. Nothing was big enough for Andy in the women's section of this store but there were a lot of cute shoes that could still fit Edd. While he  _ had _ the money Double D still recoiled at the prices. Women’s shoes were always so ridiculously overpriced. He had to admit though that those peach pointed loafers would look excellent with some of his more casual daytime looks. But $70 for shoes he’d only wear every now and again?

He eventually relented when Andy found a pair in white. Cute enough to go with drag and casual enough to wear out of it. He’d already mentally put together several outfits to match them before they left the store. Eventually Eddy settled on a black button-up, top buttons undone, with a neutral gray blazer. It was nice but not excessive. Andy had clapped when he came out in it. The cut complemented his stocky build without drawing attention to his belly like many of the other jackets had, he grabbed the matching trousers and winced at the price.

When Edd had bought his shoes and a rather nice cashmere turtleneck off the sale rack, remembering his need for more high neck pieces, he also put down a little money for his friends clothes. He wanted to help out but knew Eddy wouldn’t accept it, and if it just  _ happened _ that the clothes he chose were $50 under the listed price Eddy wouldn’t say anything to the worker thinking he just gotten lucky.

When it was time for Eddy’s hair appointment he peeled off and Ed and Andy decided it was time for the food court. Even Edd was feeling peckish after walking around the mall for so long.

“Double D! Hi!” May said excitedly from behind the counter at Hotdog on a Stick. She made moon eyes at Ed. “Hi, Ed~”

“Hello, May. Hope you’ve been well.”

Ed looked a little skittish and hid behind Andy.

“Well who’s this cutie?” Andy asked, Edd just seemed to know people everywhere.

“Oh Andy, meet May. She’s Marie and Lee’s sister. May, this is Andy. He works at the club with me and Marie.”

May smiled really big and jumped on her heels a little. “I know you! You’re Ashleigha right! I went with Marie once and I saw you dancing to my  _ favorite _ song! I even took a picture with you!” She took out her phone and pulled up the picture and showed it across the counter. 

“Well then!” Andy preened, “It’s good to see you again. I hope you come by the club again sometime.” 

May giggled “I will!” She then switched her attention to the boy trying to hide. “I haven’t seen you in class Ed. Where have you been?” Ed and May had been in remedial classes together before he had dropped. 

Although Ed still seemed distrusting of her, his friends talking with her without incident seemed to draw him out from behind Andy.

“Rolf’s farm. I help take care of the animals. I don’t go to school anymore. My mom said I didn’t have to cause Rolf’s dad says I’m a good farm hand.” 

May seemed impressed. “I love animals. I wanted to be a veterinarian when I was a kid.” She said. “But mom says you haveta be smart for that.” 

Edd had heard about the Kanker’s mother. She wasn’t exactly a caring figure in their life and he knew how hard she was on May specifically from Marie. Once she had come into work with a black eye because she smacked her mom for calling her younger sister something Edd refused to repeat. Marie and Lee were both working two part time jobs a piece to afford an apartment away from her for the three of them.

“I’m sure with a little application you’d make a wonderful vet.” Edd said with determination. “I wouldn’t put much stock in your mother’s opinion. After all she’s not a vet, is she?”

“Gee, I guess not.” A crease formed between her eyebrows. “But she also says college is expensive.”

That was true. He knew Marie and Lee had made the decision not to go for lack of funds and it was likely that May would follow suit. 

“Well. I’ll help you look into scholarships and grants if you decide you’d like to try.” Edd said, unwilling to let someone who wants to further their education be left behind because of lack of funding. He knew it would probably still put a strain on the sisters and grew sad that they had to deal with such stressors at their age.

He gave her a sizable tip.

“That was sweet of you.” Andy said as they walked away with their corn dogs. Double D handed his to Ed, having only got one to bolster the girls sales, he’d get something a little more nutritious for himself elsewhere.

“Anyone would have.” He brushed off. 

“Still. A shame she has to deal with that.” Andy said sadly.

Ed mirrored their expressions but wasn’t quite sure why his friends seemed so down. “Are we gonna go get Eddy?” He asked. Eddy was always who he turned to for guidance and having people seem down around him made him want to find his friend. Eddy always seemed to know what to do.

“I’d say it’s about that time.” Andy, trying to clear the mood, said. When Edd realized he was stressing out his friend he pushed the Kanker family problems to the back of his mind.

“I’d say he should be about done.” 

They made their way to the Supercuts just as Eddy walked out, just about to text them. When he spotted his friends he spinned and strutted. 

“Well?” Eddy asked. “Am I looking slick or what?”

Ed clapped and Andy gave him an appreciative whistle. “Now there’s that handsome kid under all that scraggy hair.” 

The hairdresser obviously styled his hair because it was slicked back. 

“Very stylish.” Edd agreed. “It’ll look great with your new clothes.”

“Oh shit!” Eddy ran back into the Supercuts for his forgotten shopping bag.

* * *

They had milled about for another hour or so before deciding there wasn’t much left to do. When asked if he wanted to go into a plus size dress store Andy laughed and said he wasn’t going to spend his money on the cheap sacks they had at the mall so they had made the decision to end the day. 

Andy dropped Ed and Eddy off and picked up his overnight bag and put it in his trunk. Edd was texting Marie but put his phone away when Andy climbed into the high-set jeep.

“You know it’s a missed opportunity that you didn’t choose Deedee as your drag name, with your nickname an all.”

Edd made a face. “Ew. Too punny. Besides, I feel like it’s too cute.” 

“Aw but you are cute, but I guess it does bring up the image of a bit more pastels and ballet flats than your usual style.”

Ash pulled up next to Edd’s corolla and waved as he drove away. He would have stayed but he was tired and sore from sleeping on the couch, he also had an essay to finalize and after the issue with so many girls getting food poisoning he refused to let himself get behind again.

* * *

“Ready to go?” Kevin asked Nazz, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. He had dressed up, but only a little, just in case. He wore all black and his nicest moto leather jacket, just to play up having a bike. I mean that dude she was with had one, and she was wearing that sexy leather get up that time so he was just covering his bases. Nazz had decided to go more casual with some faded jeans and rainbow sleeveless crop top. She wore her own leather jacket for riding. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” She said. Her make-up was louder than he’d ever seen it.

“Whoa, what’s with all the” he motions to her face, “color?” He asked.

“Dude, did you even look the bar up?” She sighed. “It’s a gay bar. Thus, the rainbow.” 

“Oh shit. Should I be wearing something rainbow?” 

“No dude.” She laughed. “ _ If _ you’re straight,” she said it like it wasn’t the case but he didn’t seem to catch on, “Then you’re fine. Though don’t be surprised or upset if guys flirt with you. It is a  _ gay _ bar.”

“Why would I be upset? I’m looking pretty damn good right now. I think I’ll be more upset if no one flirts with me.” He joked. 

“You’re not making a great case for your straightness dude.” 

“I’m confident in my sexuality.” 

Nazz wasn’t sure that would maintain for the rest of the night.

* * *

They made their way there on Kevin’s bike. She tried to get him to take her car but ever since the last time she rear-ended someone while trying to change the song on her iPod he refused to let her drive. She offered to let him drive her car but he had a bit of hope that Tattiana would be there and he would like for her to see him on a motorcycle, if at all possible. He figured it wouldn’t hurt if it  _ was _ her thing. He couldn’t tell Nazz that but he figured she knew anyway because she stopped fighting it when he couldn’t think of a reason  _ not _ to take her car.

When they got there, there was a short line but they got in pretty quickly. They showed the bald and bearded bouncer their ID’s. He squinted at them like he thought they were fake but when he shined his uv light on them he shrugged and let them in. Nazz seemed to not be worried but Kevin felt like he was doing something wrong, he’d never had to show his ID before. He breathed a sigh of relief when they made it inside.

And inside was way better than he could have imagined. Fun poppy music played, it was dim but multicolored lights were swirling around the dance floor. The bar had seating and there were a couple lines forming in front of bartenders. There was a seating area past the bar for people who were resting and through a side door was a small smoking area, when he looked out it seemed to have an overhang and tables. 

The dance floor was flooded with a mixture of all sorts of people. Some in bright colors, others in all black, surprisingly buff men in leather harnesses and shorts, women in near-bikini outfits, and people who didn’t seem to fit into any clear gender boxes. That he found really interesting, he’d never seen anyone openly wear lipstick with a beard before and he thought it was a shame because it looked pretty cool. Most people were in as little as possible and with how hot it was inside it was tempting to remove layers himself. 

He wondered if Edd had ever been here. Would he like it as much as Kevin was now? The dance music was probably not his thing but no matter how long he hung out with the guy he was unpredictable. He’d talk about safety while riding a motorcycle, or grades while working late nights at a bar. He was so full of contradictions he wouldn’t be surprised if he came here all the time. The more he thought about it the more he definitely thought he would like it here.

“What’re you thinking?” Nazz asked. The music was loud so she had to shout while craning her neck to get closer to his ear.

“It’s really cool!” He shouted back. “I’m not sure what I thought it would be like, but this wasn’t it. When do you think the show starts?” 

“What?” She yelled. 

“WHEN DO YOU THINK THE SHOW STARTS?”

“The… oh! Online they said-“ she was drowned out by the music.

“What?”

Before she could repeat her answer a scratchy feminine voice came over the loudspeakers.

He looked at the small stage he had nearly missed during his scanning before and saw an old woman dressed toe to tip in bright pink. She had a big faux-fur coat that was huge on her tiny frame draped over her shoulders and a blonde wig styled so high that must have added 5 inches to her height. She had Barbie pink opera gloves and sequin dress and while she was obviously very short on her own, her heels and wig combo made her almost as tall as himself.

“Hello everyone, I hope you’re all having a good time, and for everyone who’s not… what the fuck are you doing here? But seriously everyone shout if you’re ready to kick this night into overdrive.” The crowd screamed and Kevin clapped along. “Good to hear! Tonight we’re starting with our very own Raquel, who’s going to do some things with a silk you didn’t know were possible, and then maybe she’ll dance with it.” She paused for scattered laughter and gave a raunchy wink with her giant eyelashes. “Later Ashleigha and Tamara will have a dance off, so stick around because you won’t wanna miss them grind all over the dance floor, and then maybe each other. Now if you’re ready to be titillated and thrilled, I suggest you grab someone and head to the bathrooms, but if you wanna see a show stick around.” She shook her shoulders at the crowd and exited the stage through a curtain.

“Well there’s my answer I guess.” Kevin told Nazz. 

Out of the corner of her eye Nazz saw a head of blue hair. She turned to look at a hot punk looking chick carrying a flat of beer bottles behind the bar. The chick paused and leaned on the counter, talking to the bartender behind it. She had a ripped up tank showing off her tattooed arms and a pair of black jeans that hugged her ass just right. When she turned around Nazz saw the glint of a lip ring catching light and bit her own lip.  _ ‘Jackpot’ _ she thought.

Then she remembered her mission and sighed heavily. Today was about making sure Kevin doesn’t have an aneurysm if he finds out Tattiana isn’t who he thought tonight.  _ ‘The things I do for this idiot.’ _

They managed to find seats. The tables were all taken but some bar stools were scattered to give people extra seating for shows. While Nazz wanted to stick by Kevin she also wanted to catch more glimpses of the rocker girl who had walked backstage with water bottles. 

Soon the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the stage. When the curtain pulled to the side, one of the girls from last night was posed. The loud one with a smoker voice the jock remembers. She was in a purple rippy leotard and some huge heels. A song Kevin knew he’d heard Nazz listen to before but didn’t know the artist had come on. It started with some slower instrumental but there was an underlying beat that foreshadowed the drop, the singer’s voice was smooth and jazzy.

The dancer, Raquel, swayed and moved her arms to the lyrics before reaching into the rip just above her chest and, from between her breasts, pulled out a black silk cloth. She pulled it for quite awhile- it was much longer than he expected. She made a joking motion of yawning as the silk and the intro dragged on. When the cloth finally ended the beat dropped and she fell into the splits. Kevin felt like when he was watching a football game and someone made an unexpected pass. 

“What the fuck!” He gasped in praise. Nazz laughed but then saw the blue haired chick back near the bar. She took a look at Kevin, enraptured by the show and decided he’d be fine for a second. She moved to the bar with the excuse of grabbing some soda for them. Kevin didn’t even seem to hear her. 

Just as fast as she dropped she seemed to just pop back up and swung the silk around and contorted her body in near terrifying ways. 

Nazz noticed the girl she’d been eyeing standing to the side watching the show, but only barely. Now closer and with a better view she noticed it wasn’t some random hot chick, she knew her. Nazz smiled. Which was a perfect ice breaker.

The song would slow and the silk would delicately sway but just as soon as the music would pick up it was like the silk became weightier. Less delicate as it whipped around the woman. She jumped off the stage to Kevins surprise and he noticed a table a little closer to her held up some bills. She plucked the money from their hands and put it in her cleavage. When a few more people started holding out cash he decided to pull out the tip from last night. Seemed a good way to spend it, he decided. He held up some money and she slid up to him. When she recognized him though she got  _ into his lap  _ and started dancing. 

“Good to see you.” She said in a flirting tone with her deep voice.

Kevin didn’t know what to do. He’d never been put into a situation where he got a lapful of dancer before. “Uh, Hi.” He squeeked.

She saw someone else raise money. “I’ll talk to ya after the show, cutie. Don’t go too far.” She winked and sensually danced away. She was no Tattiana, but a lap of cute girl was a hard thing not to affect a guy his age. He crossed his legs.

Nazz and Marie had been chatting about the old days when Kevin got practically mounted by Raquel. Nazz knew Kevin would probably be sweating bullets but it was too funny to watch him frozen in place as he was used as a show prop. 

“What’s he doing here?” Marie asked, only somewhat rudely. She had only known that Kevin was into Tattiana and that he didn’t know she was Edd, she hadn’t received any updates that would warn her of the redhead finding his way to the club.

“Oh, He’s… Well. I guess I’d say he’s exploring his sexuality but I don’t think he really knows it yet.” Nazz replied, shrugging. 

Marie cocked an eyebrow. “Does this have anything to do with Double D?” 

“You mean how he’s Tattiana? Yeah. Kevin is pretty dense though. I’m probably going to have to babysit him through a crisis when he finds out the girl he likes is actually the guy he likes.” She huffed.

“I feel like there’s a whole story there.” 

“I could finish telling you it over the phone.” She grinned.

“Smooth one, Princess.” Marie snorted. “But I’ll take you up on that. Partially for D’s sake. But also cause I’m interested to see if you’re as much bite as you are bark.”

“Oh I can bite,” Nazz flirted, “But only if you ask nicely.”

The music and lights went out and Kevin thought the song was over but then the lights flashed back on and Raquel was center stage again, the black silk was now crimson red and the music was slower than before. She sways until the final lines where she then sat in a hoop hanging behind her that he hadn’t noticed on stage, probably placed there while everyone was distracted, and it pulled her up until she disappeared as the song’s last notes rang out.

People were whistling and screaming a cheer at the show. Kevin was standing and whooping along. He couldn’t believe how amazing the show had been. 

He found Nazz at the bar being touchy with Marie Kanker of all people, but his excitement over the show couldn’t be dampened.

“Holy shit! Did you see that? How is it this place isn’t charging to get in for something like that!” He was floored.

“The owner wants to keep the place inclusive. A cover charge would bar too many people from entry.” Marie stated. “Most of the revenue comes from overcharging on drinks, so come over here and keep the business afloat if you like it so much.” 

“Will do. Sprite if you have it.” Kevin ordered. 

“Oh me too!” Nazz added. “You invited me so pay up.” She said to Kevin.

“Alright, alright, mooch.” He grumbled. He didn’t really mind. Nazz had a lot more on her plate money wise with her insurance from her many accidents being astronomical. Her parents had refused to pay it after her last crash and if she wanted to stay on the road she had to pick it up herself.

“So how did you two come to learn about this bar anyway?” Marie asked. 

“Oh some of the girls that do the shows came into the diner we work at last night. One of them invited us to come see them perform.” Kevin supplied before thanking her for the drink and handing her his card. He wanted to keep the last of his cash on him if he needed to tip again.

“I was kind of hoping to see Tattiana.” He blushed lightly, “I mean, she seemed upset about something and I wanted to make sure it was all okay now.” He stuttered out.

Now that worried Marie. Nothing went wrong last night, she’d know being that she had taken over backstage because of Edd’s role in the performance. She resolved to shoot him a text when she had free time next. 

“I wouldn’t worry about T. She’s a tough cookie. But you seem pretty chill for a straight guy in a gay bar though.”

“I mean I have a friend on the team who’s bi and he’s always flirting with, well basically everyone, and Nazz is pan. I guess I just know enough not-straight people to get that it’s pretty normal.” He shrugged. “I never really thought much about it honestly.” While he was being honest he was maybe a little jealous. Being bi sounded fun. I mean girls are pretty and everything but guys were easier to talk to. It would make relationships more simple, he thought. 

Marie gave Kevin a once over like she was appraising him. She gave a snort and looked at Nazz. “You know what, you were right.”

Kevin looked between them confused but decided whatever it was would be over his head and instead he insisted on dancing. Marie had to keep working so she waved them off with a chuckle. That boy was going to feel stupid when he realized where not thinking about it got him.

For the next hour Nazz and Kevin danced in a swarm of bodies. Nazz had probably danced with just about everyone once. A few guys approached Kevin and he would sway along. A few propositioned him for a trip to the restroom. He declined and always said he didn’t want to leave his friend alone, even if she was doing fine. So fine in fact that most of the girls, and some of the guys, that were in her orbit had newly rainbow lips. In fact she seemed to be the only one without lipstick now. 

He moved off to sit down. It was boiling and his jacket had been peeled off and wrapped around his waist ages ago. 

He had nearly forgotten about Raquels request to not go far when someone with a shaved head and big hoop earrings approached him.

“Good to see you again.” Said the familiar voice. 

“Oh uh, good to see you too.” Kevin replied trying to place where he’d seen the guy before. He was probably just a year older then himself. Maybe they went to school together? 

“I’m glad after all the drama you decided to come.” Actually was he a guy? They were really androgynous. 

“I’m sorry, I think you might have me confused with someone else.” Kevin replied, unable to place them, and nothing dramatic had happened that he could remember.

“You’re Kevin, right? From the diner down the street?” So they’d met at the diner? When?

“Yeah, uh I’m sorry dude, and I don’t mean to be an asshole but I really don’t remember you.” 

They blinked. “Really? Oh, I guess you wouldn’t without the make-up and wig. I’m Raquel, but off stage I’m Vic.”

Kevin blinked. “What?” The gears turned in his head. “Holy shit! I never would have guessed. Your show was amazing.” What about all that cleavage before? Kevin decided he didn’t care enough to ask, besides it might be rude.

“Thank you. Honestly I’m surprised you came on a day Tatti is out. The way you were staring I’d have thought you’d wait till Monday.”

“Oh. I didn’t know she wouldn’t be here.” He said, disappointed.

They laughed. “I figured I didn’t have a chance and seeing you all put out over her just proved it. How did you know about her if you hadn’t been here before?” They asked.

He was flattered, even if Vic wasn’t really his type. “Oh she’s a friend of mine’s cousin.”

“Oh, but how did you know his drag name then?” They cocked their head to the side. If he had known him through family wouldn’t he call him by his name? But then Edd was kind of odd, in the best ways of course.

“Drag name?” He asked,  _ wait.  _ “His?”

“All right my cultured queers, how about we make some noise!” Matilda hyped. “Ashlegia and Tamara Mourning are about to have their dance off so I need y’all to clear the dance floor! Don’t worry, the night is still young, unlike me.” She hunched and made a motion like she had back pain. “So don’t worry, you’ll be able to shimmy and sway the night away after the show.”

Kevin was briefly distracted but Vic was staring mouth agape. This kid truly didn’t know what drag was? Even after finding out he wasn’t a girl he hadn’t put it together?”

“I… Tattiana isn’t a woman?” Why hadn’t anyone corrected him? But before he could ask it sunk in, well and truly.

Vic was panicking. Did they accidentally just out Edd? Especially after Misty’s slip up last night they felt terrible. “Uh!” Vic said.

When Nazz made to look for her friend she saw him facing away and a person who he’d apparently been talking with looking sheet white.  _ Oh no _ .

“Kevin?” Nazz put her hand on Kevin’s shoulder. She looked at the person who seemed relieved to have someone take this issue off their hands. She recognized them as Raquel from the night before. they’d been the one to remove their wig she remembered.

Kevin’s eyes were unfocused as he was thinking deeply. 

“How about we take this outside?” Nazz asked, leading him out of the door. She looked at the queen who shook their head. 

“This is my fault and I don’t wanna make it worse.” Vic said. 

“Fair enough.” She led Kevin through the front door.

When they got outside, Kevin sat against the wall and slid down. ‘Guess we’re doing this now.’ She thought crouching next to him.

“Wh- did you know?” He asked Nazz.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was my place to, ya’know tell someone else’s business.”

“Yeah… okay.” He put his hand on his forehead. “And… what… exactly… do you think it means that… I’m not completely uninterested.” He seemed shaken by this revelation.

“Well. It might mean you’re not as straight as you thought.” She answered. 

“How… I mean… it wasn’t  _ that _ obvious was it?” 

“Dude. I don’t wanna make you feel any worse but it totally was. Have you really never heard of drag before?” Nazz asked. 

“No! I’m still not sure what drag is!” He said.

“Drag is, like, a performance thing where usually men dress up like women, but usually super exaggerated. They have competition shows on TV.”

“But Tattiana wasn’t super exaggerated!” He defended.

“Did you even see what she was wearing yesterday?”

“I… it looked like that cabaret thing!”

“I mean it was cabaret style, I’ll give you that, but her make-up? I don’t even think she was wearing a bra or a chest plate. That top was a deep plunge and she had no tits.

“I dunno! I thought it would be rude to mention that!” He blushed. I mean he noticed that she was particularly flat chested but he was more of a leg man anyway. “I’m an idiot.” He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Yeah. You really are.” They sat in silence for a bit. 

“Wanna go home?” She asked.

He sighed. “Do you think we missed the show?”

She laughed. “I’ve created a monster,” she said. “This is gonna be your new favorite thing, isn’t it?”

“It was  _ really _ cool.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday came and went and Kevin had decided to find out everything he could about drag. He was pretty disappointed in how little he had actually learned though. Nazz walked him through her favorite seasons of  _ Drag Race _ but none of it matched the intensity he’d seen on the stage the previous night. It had some good episodes and contestants he found really fascinating but it just wasn’t as jaw-droppingly choreographed as what he saw at  _ The Blue Dressage. _ He figured there must be different types but couldn’t find much more information. Eventually he grew tired of the constant drama in the show and turned it off after his favorite queen of the season had been eliminated for something stupid, I mean she wasn’t the only one to have made that mistake! By that time though it was nearly night and him and Nazz had wasted the day just watching reality TV. 

He had to admit he was a little sour that it hadn’t been what he was expecting. He wondered if maybe Raquel’s set was just really good and that it wasn’t all that common to have that kind of staging. 

He put that thought away and did the last of his homework that was due Monday that he really should have started sooner, he groaned at the blank essay and realized he wasn’t getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

Edd had worked tirelessly trying to decide what exactly he should do for his show. If he didn’t decide soon he, and the other girls, wouldn’t have nearly enough time to practice. His problem was that none of his skills really lent themselves well to performance. Well except the pedal steel guitar his mother had forced him to learn growing up, back before she could leave him home alone and figured a music instructor would be more productive than a babysitter. 

He grimaced at the idea. He hated that stupid insrument. Every time he heard so much as a tone from it it reminded him of his fingers being wacked when he played the wrong chord. He did teach himself the bass a few years back with online videos and his previous musical experience. It definitely wouldn’t work though, he’d only taught himself Metal pieces and well, with the poppy atmosphere of the club he didn’t think it would go over well. Which landed him back to square one.

Maybe he could learn something new by the show date? A month seemed a suitable amount of time but he didn’t really know what music to use, and he’d need Marie to mix him whatever music he chose to remove the bass while also planning everything else. He knew everyone would help out where they could but this was  _ his _ show.

He’d been writing down and scratching out ideas for hours. He’d had a couple songs he wouldn’t mind playing but not many pop songs had good bass lines. He sighed and put his notes aside. Maybe he should sleep on it. He knew it would disrupt the quality of his rest not to make any finalizing decisions but he also  _ couldn’t _ make any. Matilda was always good at pointing him in the right direction so he resolved to bounce some ideas off her tomorrow. 

He tossed and turned but just couldn’t get comfortable.

* * *

Monday rolled around. As usual classes passed by quickly with their shortened schedule. Kevin had been thinking on it all night and decided to ask Edd more about his cousin, even if he wasn’t a woman he wanted to know more about the person out of drag. I mean he didn’t even know his real name.

He kept thinking about those sad eyes softening when he sat down the brownie for her. Him. That would take some getting used to.

They met at Edd’s locker like always and Edd looked almost as tired as he did. Kevin was a little nervous about talking to Edd today. He knew he wouldn’t be judgemental about his newfound sexuality but admitting it aloud to someone other than Nazz was nerve wracking. It felt like it would make it more real.

“Long night?” Kevin asked. They started walking towards the parking lot.

“You could say that. I didn’t get the best sleep.” Edd replied with a little yawn. 

Kevin gave a low whistle. “Another booty call?” 

Edd screwed his face up. “Nothing of the sort, I’ve just been stressed out by a difficult decision.”

“Anything I can help out with?” Kevin asked, passing him his extra helmet.

“I’m afraid not.” Edd removed his hat and put it in his pocket. Kevin never could get used to seeing him without his hat. It was such a staple of his look he might as well have been a different person without it.

“Well don’t hurt yourself thinking about it. If I’ve learned anything this week it’s to go with your gut.” He got on the bike. Edd sat in his usual spot.

Unfortunately his gut seemed to say not to do the show at all. But then… that was Edd’s gut. What did Tattiana’s say? Hm. That was an angle he hadn’t considered yet.

Edd noticed Kevin fidgeting at the red light before the cul-de-sac. When they got into Kevin’s driveway the man had gone quiet and seemed to be working himself up to saying something. After their helmets were off and Kevin had stashed them and his leather gloves into his saddlebag, and pulled out his own backpack he was still waffling. 

Edd waited. He hadn’t seen Kevin so worked up before but the long pause was starting to get awkward and Edd didn’t want to continue standing outside for an unknown amount of time.

“Would you like to come over?” Edd asked

“Yeah.” Kevin wiped his hands on his pants noticing how sweaty they had become. “I- yeah.”

Edd gave him a half-smile, somewhat worried about whatever it was that Kevin seemed so anxious about. 

When they’d gotten inside Edd had poured them each a glass of water and they sat on the couch. When Kevin had finally started talking his water was finished and he was close to sweating.

“So.” Kevin started but stopped.

“So…?” Edd prompted back.

“I… yesterday. I uh… I went to this bar, and I, well, I know Tattiana isn’t a woman.” Kevin stopped again trying to work up to asking his question.

Now it was Edd’s turn to sweat. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.” Edd said frantically. “I just really wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” He kept going.

“Whoa hey-“ Kevin tried to interrupt. It wasn’t Edd’s place to say, right?

“I know I should have told you when we started to hang out more but I didn’t want to make it seem like I was leading you on or anything-“ wait what- “but I didn’t know how to say it. I just… didn’t want you to think less of me because I do drag.”

“Wait.  _ You’re _ Tattiana?” His voice was about two octaves higher and he was gaping like a fish. It was all he could think to say.

Kevin was frozen in shock. Edd was Tattiana. Of course he was. How didnt he put that together? The gap tooth, the way he’d tried to get Kevin to leave Tattiana alone. Not because Tattiana was his cousin but because he didn’t want his secret to get out. All the little things finally bubbled to the surface. Her arriving in his car, the key ring, the way Edd said Tattiana “wasn’t as much his type as he thought.” The hickies and the guy with the motorcycle lined up. Kevin felt stupid for missing it. 

Edd’s mouth snapped shut. “You… didn’t…” he turned red to his ears.

Everything Kevin said to Edd about Tattiana had rushed back to him. About liking her rude and domineering persona, how hot she was, how he thought he could love her. And now here she was in front of him. Not the abstract idea of the man Tattiana was underneath her make-up but a guy he had become close friends with, someone who he trusted and enjoyed being around. 

How could he have been so oblivious?

Kevin had been quiet for a long time now and Edd’s already frayed nerves were making his hands shake. 

“Are you okay?” He asked wanting to reach out but he refrained, unsure how it might be received.

“I feel really dumb.” Kevin said. “Like  _ really _ dumb.”

Edd couldn’t help it. He laughed. “I was starting to worry that you might need glasses.” 

Kevin watched Edd throw his head back and laugh. The way his eyes crinkled while he was smiling and the melodic tone of it stabbing Kevin in the heart.  _ Oh _ . Edd was very attractive. 

Actually this wasn’t his first time noticing it, was it? He remembered how much it affected him to imagine him receiving the hickies he’d had before. How when sitting close to him on his bike he’d been hyper aware of how well they slotted together. Kevin’s throat went dry, he wondered what it’d be like to kiss him. 

Had he been crushing on Edd this whole time without noticing? And Edd was gay, he had a chance! But just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s interested in  _ him.  _ The thought left him fearful. He couldn’t admit to still liking Tattiana now.

Before he might have even asked him out but now? Now they were friends and Kevin felt closer to him than any of the guys on either of the teams. In just under two weeks he’d gotten to the point that he couldn’t imagine how he used to spend the hours between school and practice. Maybe it was because he’d know him most of his life or maybe they were just a good fit but Kevin didn’t want to lose this. He did say Tattiana wasn’t looking for anything serious. Was that just to put him off or was that also how Edd felt? He itched to ask but fear swallowed his words. 

“So, how badly did I embarrass myself just now? Actually all of these last two weeks?”

“Well when Andy heard you couldn’t tell she called you, and I quote, “ _ Stupid _ stupid.”

Kevin chuckled. Yeah that was fair. “And, uh, are we cool?” Kevin asked nervously.

Edd’s face softened and his fear of Kevin rejecting his friendship melted away. The fact he still cared about his opinion was more than he could have asked for. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Kevin saw Edd’s eyes relax at the corners, much like Friday at the diner. Their dusty blue became more obvious and Kevin’s heart started racing. 

“So, how did you like the club then?” Edd asked, breaking Kevin’s concentration on waxing poetic about Edd’s eyes in his head. 

“It was really cool!” Kevin said, excited to talk about what he saw to someone. “Raquel did this choice scarf thing! Nazz tried showing me that drag tv show but it wasn’t the same at all.”

“Yes, I’d say Matilda has cultivated something of a traditional drag and burlesque fusion at  _ The Blue Dressage.  _ It’s really what drew me in as well.” Edd was glad Kevin was not only appreciative of the show he saw but ecstatic to talk about it.

“I’d like to see you on stage. I mean with how talented you are at basically everything you do, I bet it’s awesome.” 

“Oh, no. I’ve only ever been a backup dancer. I’m actually kind of terrified for next month.”

“Oh yeah?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah. That’s what I was freaked out about friday night.”

“Oh right, that one chick said you were going to headline, right? What does that mean?”

“It means next month is a show put together to show my talents. I'll be at the center of a full night of performances.”

“That’s amazing! What are you going to do?” Kevin was more than intrigued at the idea. 

Edd groaned. “I don’t know. I’ve been trying to decide but I feel like I’m on a time crunch. I don’t think any of my skills really work as a group performance. 

“Haven’t I seen you do, like, crazy stuff with that one weird instrument?”

Edd’s face scrunched up like he ate a lemon. “The pedal steel guitar. I hate that terrible thing.”

“Really? But you were so good at it, playing behind your back and shit.” 

“I’d really rather keep it in the garage under a tarp for the rest of my life. I picked up the bass a few years ago and I occasionally play it when I have the free time but I don’t think the crowd would like to see me play any of the music I know.” Edd sighed, leaning his cheek into his hand.

“Why not? Live music would be rad.”

“I only know songs from metal bands. I doubt the usuals at the club would want to hear Rob Zombie or Metallica.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Why not? That sounds amazing actually. Metal may not be my thing but a whole drag performance based around it would be fucking sick. And if nothing else it’d be different.”

“I don’t know. The last few shows have been really wild and complex. I just feel like it wouldn’t live up to them.”

“Okay and what did they do?”

“Ashleigha set up this really amazing choreography. It was a knockout. And before that Misty did an aerial acrobatics routine. We all learned silks and had a bunch of supports put in so we could all do an admittedly simple dance, but it was her show and she was doing a ton of really amazing stunts.”

Kevin had to look up aerial acrobatics on his phone and Ed had pointed him to  _ The Blue Dressage’ _ s website. Highlights of past shows were on a tab simply marked ‘past shows.’ Kevin watched, enraptured at the silk dancing. His eye’s barely touched the lead performer doing all sorts of fast movements and instead he watched as Tattiana,  _ Edd _ , did so-called simple aerial moves. Every time Misty was about to do something amazing Edd would lean over him and say “Look at that!” and Kevin remembered how Edd felt so toned when he sat behind him on the bike. ‘No wonder,’ he thought, ‘If he can do all that.’

“I still think doing live music would be awesome. I mean if it’s supposed to be about you then doing the kind of music you like would just make the most sense.”

Edd hummed. He still wasn’t sure but it was at least worth a passing mention to Matilda.

The two hours he had until having to get ready for work flew by. He showed Kevin the songs he knew on the bass and they laughed over possible outlandish things he could do. When his alarm went off both of them jumped from the noise and laughed. They were reluctant to part but Edd needed to work and Kevin needed to share his revelation with Nazz. 

‘God she probably knew the moment she saw Tattiana.’ He thought, getting embarrassed all over again. It was right in front of him and he just… didn’t see it. In his defence he didn’t even know drag existed until last night.

He laid face down on his bed until he heard Nazz’s car putter into her driveway. The poor car had been through so much and it sounded like it.

He texted her when he’d gotten home to come over so she had let herself in and found him still on his bed in the position he’d been in since getting home.

“You okay bud?” She asked, partially worried, partially amused.

“You knew it was Double D the whole time didn’t you.” He asked.

“You mean you didn’t realize that last night?” Nazz was going to pass out from holding back laughing. ‘ _ How?’ _

“No! I… I really should have.” He flipped over. “I’ve got it bad for him don’t I?” He asked

“You’ve been talking about him all week. You should have seen how you looked when you said he drove Bessy.” 

“Still not her name.”

“And how sour you looked when you talked about his ex. Yeah you’ve got it bad.”

“I want him but what if he’s not into me? I mean he’s so fucking amazing, and if he doesn’t like me back would it freak him out? And if we did go out and it doesn’t work out… then what?"

“Dude,” Nazz said in a placating tone, “Don’t put the cart before the horse. Listen, you can’t not ask someone out because you’re afraid of breaking up before trying. But I will say you’ve only known you like guys for a day. You should definitely do some self-reflection before jumping into a relationship. I mean what do you want? And like, What do you expect, ya’know? If you’re doing that thing you do where you imagine a whole relationship and then you’re unhappy with the real thing then I’m sorry dude but you should just give up.”

“I don’t do that!... Do I?” He sort of paused. He did that when he first met Tattiana, didn’t he?

“You totally do, dude. Remember Bailey? You had a crush on her for weeks and then dated her for like three days.”

“Before you jumped in and seduced her.” He cracked a smile.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating her! And she came onto me first!” She said. They’d had this argument before. It wasn’t even an argument anymore, rather gentle ribbing. They both decided Bailey was in the wrong in the situation long ago. 

“Anyway you had this whole idea of who you thought she was and what it would be like to date her, then when she didn’t live up to that you were pretty bummed out. If you're really serious about Double D, I suggest you think about it without romanticizing him.”

He sighed, Nazz was always right. He kind of hoped she’d just say ‘grow a pair and ask him out’ but like usual she knew him better than that. “Yeah. Okay.” He said. “I’ll try.”

“On the bright side, I bet I couldn’t steal him from you if I tried.” She grinned.

“Please don’t try.” He said. “Or I’m going to sit in my room and listen to  _ Jolene _ on repeat for the rest of my life.” 

Nazz laughed.

* * *

  
  


When he got to work Raquel descended upon him with apology after apology. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he didn’t know! The way he talked about you I thought he knew! And who in this day and age doesn’t know what drag is?” They repeated for the dozenth time.

“Vic! It’s fine. It really is. It was bound to happen the moment he stepped in the bar. Hell he didn’t even put it together completely until  _ today. _ ” He said.

“So, you’re not furious and gonna drop me during our lift today?”

Edd chuckled. “No. Actually, we had a very eye opening talk. He’s not angry or freaked out or anything. Actually he really liked your show.” He smiled. 

Ash watched with interest as they talked. Edd was stretching as Vic was worrying their hands. “And you’re not just saying that because if Matilda finds out we’re fighting she’ll throw us both in the closet for the rest of our shift like she did with Tam and Carlisle. 

He chuckled at that. Ah yes, when Matilda finally made them break through their sexual tension. They’d been arguing about every little thing that week following an awkward on stage kiss. They still bikered but now it was basically their version of flirting. 

“No, If I was mad you’d know.” 

When Vic finally believed him and backed off they started doing their practice. After a few run-throughs everything was polished and they sat down for a water break.

“So if you aren’t mad at Vic what’s making you look so down, sugar?” Andy asked.

Edd thought he was hiding it better then that. “Nothing gets past you.” He sighs sadly.

“It’s ‘cause I’m your Mama. Now what’s up?” He put his arm around the thinner man.

“I just…” Tears sprung to his eyes unbidden. He wasn’t expecting to be asked about it and he definitely didn’t think he was upset about it enough to  _ cry _ .

“Sorry,” He wiped his eyes, “I don’t know why I’m tearing up.”

“I can guess.” Andy said, pulling out a tissue and dabbing his daughter's eyes. “Don’t rub them, they’ll get even more puffy.”

“I just… Tattiana really is better than me isnt she?” A sob ripped from his throat without permission. He covered his mouth but couldn’t stop the flow of tears. He knew it was stupid, so why was he so upset?

“Oh honey.” He hugged Edd close. “You’re wonderful. Tattiana  _ is _ you. She’s who you are when you’re allowing yourself to be free. She’s nothing without  _ you _ under all that make-up. I don’t know what that boy said but he’s crazy for not seeing it.” He rocked him as his sobs subsided into hiccups.

“It’s not what he said. I guess it’s what he didn’t say.” He sighed after calming down, the rush of emotion making him tired. “I mean I didn’t expect him to still want me when he knew, but I guess that didn’t stop it from hurting.”

Andy had never seen Edd cry like this. He’d teared up during his freak-out, sure. And when he was stressed he’d seen him lean his head back and fan his face. (“My foundation is $35 a bottle!”) 

But even after Matt, the only serious boyfriend he’d had, he’d cried a bit at home Andy was sure, but not in front of him. Not like this.

“Honey, it’s his loss. You’re amazing and talented and anyone would be lucky to get a piece of you.” He gave one last squeeze before releasing him.

“Thank you.” He smiled wanly. “Speaking of talent, is Matilda around? I wanted to talk about my show next month.”

“She’s scolding Misty for being a tattle. She’s had her in there since before we started, so I’m guessing she’s getting quite the tongue lashing.” 

Vic had come closer during the conversation and was sipping from their protein shake. “Kinky.” They joked. 

Andy snorted and slapped their leg.

“Well, I’ve been trying to think up something to do but it’s been a nightmare. I have no idea what kind of show to put on.” He sighed.

Just then Misty walked out of Matilda’s office, shamefaced. “Oh Edd, Matty wants to talk to you.” She said.

“Oh, sure.” Edd said, thankful to finally get time to talk to her. 

“Mind if I sit in?” Andy asked. “I’d like to hear your ideas.” 

“Yeah, I could use all the help I can get.” 

They knocked and Matilda shouted for them to come in. She was out of make-up and bustling around the crowded room. Not only was it her office but also her own drag station. Matilda shuffled some papers off to the side before sitting. Edd was always surprised how short she was out of heels and her big, big hair.

“So I heard Eliza ruined my surprise.” She said. Matilda only ever used anyone’s out of drag names when she was mad at them. Eliza, like Matilda, started drag before transitioning and never gave it up, where Matilda adopted her drag name Eliza preferred to separate her on-stage and off-stage life.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Edd said. “But it did give me time to get my panic attack out of the way.”

Matty laughed. “I figured it’d spook ya like the skittish little deer ya are.”

“But even after thinking all weekend I can’t decide what kind of show I should do.” He said. “I threw some ideas at the wall but nothing seemed to stick.”

“Well what does Tattiana want to do?” Matty asked. There that thought was again. 

“I don’t know really.” He sighed

“C’mon,” Andy put his hands on Edd’s shoulders, “Think about Tatti. Let her decide.”

He closed his eyes and imagined Tattiana. “What does the ideal Tattiana look like?” Matilda asked.

He strained but then thought about the image Kevin had put in his head. Tattiana with a bass, headbanging to Marilyn Manson. He smiled.

“There it is.” Matilda said. “What’d you see?”

“No. It’s stupid.” Edd shook his head. “I mean no one would like it for sure.”

“Nonsense. Before you came I’d seen some queens do some of the most unexpected things. We had a queen that went to a literal clown college. It may not have been what people were expecting but it was one of the best shows we’d had.”

“I didn’t see that on the website.” Edd was surprised he’d never heard about that. 

“Well mind you this was before I started recording the shows. Hell it was before a video camera was standard on all your newfangled phones.”

“Well. I know how to play the bass.” Edd said unconfidently. “And I know some metal songs.”

“Metal!” Matty said with a big smile. “Now that would be fun!” She nearly shouted in her scratchy voice. 

Andy heartily agreed. “You never told me you could play. I’m always finding out something new about you.” Andy said with pride.

“Really? I mean we always play top 100 songs. Would people want that?” 

“You know why people who don't understand it like drag Edd?” Matty asked. 

He shook his head.

“People like novelty. It’s fun for them to see people breaking gender norms because people are often too afraid to do that outside the club. Top 100 music is fun in the bar because it’s bouncy and people want to dance when they’re drunk. For a show that’s all about you, though, it should be something  _ you _ love. The fact it’s so different from normal will really catch people’s attention. It’s good. Run with it.”

Edd smiled. “Okay. Yeah. I mean if you think it’s a good idea.”

“It’s a  _ great _ idea.” Andy squeezed Edd’s shoulder once more before letting go.

“So, now that that’s out of the way I assume you’re still worried about everything else though.” Matilda said.

“More like terrified.” He said.

“Well, I don’t wanna scare ya anymore then I have but I think you should lead a dance or so at least once or twice a week till then. I know you know all the parts to TiK ToK and Bad Romance, Eliza said she’d let you lead on her songs to make up for her little slip up. 

“That would actually be really useful. It’ll help me get used to being center stage. When were you thinking my first lead should be?” 

“I was hoping by this Friday. I figure a few extra days to acclimate during warm ups should get you prepared.”

“Okay.” Edd said. “Yeah, I think that should work.” He was still nervous but he didn’t exactly need to memorize something totally new while also putting together his own show so doing a few of the other songs they occasionally rotated on would be perfect.

All throughout the rest of the night every moment backstage was spent with headphones on picking out songs he thought would work best. By the end of the night he had a list of about 6 strong songs with worthwhile bass lines. He had some ideas of stunts and effects he could build himself. He had even sketched up a couple outfit concepts, but they still needed refining. Lou was always the best at designing clothes and would talk to him about it. 

* * *

Kevin sat in bed. He’d managed to drag himself to practice after his talk with Nazz. He honestly would have forgotten about it if not for her. He was late but most of the team was dicking around anyway. 

Football season ended before winter break and baseball season had just started up a few weeks ago. While he was slightly closer to the football team, even if they were mostly assholes, he found he preferred baseball. Basketball was fun too but when he didn’t hit as big of a growth spurt as his teammates from middle to highschool and was suddenly one of the shortest members of the team he just stopped playing. It was annoying to be teased about his height, even though it was totally normal, slightly above even! He felt like he had finally understood why Eddy was such an asshole. 

‘Okay,’ he thought, ‘self reflection time.’ He sat and tried to think but he had no idea how to go about it. ‘Double D is… Well he’s hot. His legs in stockings were to die for. But no matter how sexy he found his legs in heels he was a guy. Was it just Edd he liked? He’d never even considered any men attractive before him. Was that just because he was always taught men like women and never questioned it? He was inclined to think no but the more he thought about it the more he felt like that was definitely the case. He closed his eyes and imagined Edd in much the same way he had that first night. He rubbed himself through his jeans. 

Edd’s dark dark blue eyes, half lidded, beckoning him closer. He licked his lips. “Kevin” he imagined Edd whispering wantonly, and Kevin shutters at the thought. 

Okay that was definitely working for him. 

The things he had liked about Tattiana were pretty different then what he liked about Edd though. Tattiana’s kind of rude and dismissive tone, how mean she could be. If that was always Edd though that meant he wasn’t just capable of it, but it was  _ all _ him.

The image in his head changed from Edd under him to sitting on his hips. “Stay still.” He drawled in that voice he had when he was being all high-strung. “Be a good boy and maybe you’ll get a treat.” Fantasy Edd smiled slyly. He pulled his shirt off and looked down at Kevin. “Think you can manage that?” 

Kevin bit his lip and groaned. Damn, that was a hot image. “Fuck yeah.” He moaned. He unbuttoned his pants. Edd would probably be as talkative as he normally was. You’d never have to guess what’s on his mind. 

Was that him imagining things again? Making up things based on what he wants? Or was that based solely on his observations? He remembers Tattiana, Edd, on the front of that man's bike throwing his head back and squealing with delight and laughter, and the near pornographic sound he’d heard before he saw them.

Edd was someone who was very open about his emotions, Kevin thought. He remembered the soft look earlier that let him know he was thankful that Kevin wasn’t freaked out, how when someone said something he didn’t like his nose would scrunch up. How when he talks about something he likes his whole face brightens and he could talk his throat raw, and had once. 

Nah, he decided, that wasn’t just his imagination. Edd would be talkative in bed for sure or at least really expressive. Kevin liked that a lot.

He imagined Edd working off a pair of his ridiculously tight pants. Bending down and peeling them off those shapely legs. He gulped. Okay, now came the part he’d never really thought about before. Edd completely naked. He blushed to the roots of his hair. He wondered what he would look like naked. Did he shave? He remembered in that show many of the queens taped themselves down with duct tape so… maybe. 

He knew the basics of gay sex but really only hearsay. He looked up at the ceiling. Ugh. Research. But if he ever did get that far with Edd would he really want to embarrass himself by not knowing what to do. That’d be so lame.

He opened his laptop and stared at the blank search bar. What exactly should he search? Gay porn would have some answers but if it’s as unrealistic as straight porn he’d be worse off.

He decided to put it in an incognito browser.

He searched “How to have gay sex.” 

The first result seemed promising but was so full of jargon for physicians that after barely reading half the page he backed out. After pages of searches he figured it wasn’t the right question.

“How to have anal sex” had way more hits.

Using lubricant was seemingly obvious, but he hadn’t thought of it. He also hasn’t thought about having to prepare him. The only sexual experience he’d really had was fingering his first girlfriend, then she blew him in return. It hadn’t been great but that was more because by that point he had already stopped liking her. The idea of fingering Edd though… 

He kept reading. “Keep your fingernails short”- yeah okay, that wouldn't be a problem. “Go slow. It could be painful.” He frowned. He didn’t like the thought of that. But Edd had said he was a bottom, which meant it was something he liked. Why would people like it if it hurts?

Okay. “Why do people like anal sex?”

Nothing. I mean there were links of course but none were helpful. Half were short and had basically just how to have anal sex and the others were long educational papers that he didn’t care to wade through. 

‘Well,’ he thought, ‘porn it is.’

He still wasn’t sure what to look up and just looked up ‘gay porn’ in his usual porn site. ‘God this is embarrassing.’ he thought browning through the pages upon pages of search results looking for something that seemed appealing.

‘Why is everything so aggressive?’ he thought as he watched the clips. After several pages he finally found something that piqued his interest. It looked like they might actually be a couple and were much gentler with each other then the other videos.

He watched a bit before skipping through the first 10 minutes of prologue. Why did porn need a story? Soon though he was sucked in. The way the guys kissed each other like they were drowning made his pulse quicken and he swallowed thickly. He watched in fascination as the more muscular dude sucked the tattooed guys dick like it was his favorite thing to do. When he’d stretched him open it was with his mouth still on him.

When it finally came to the penetration Kevin was panting along with the porno. How did he think he was straight again? He didn’t know. 

He noticed that after every few thrusts the guy, ‘The bottom,’ Kevin remembered, was tossing his head back and moaning like it was the best thing he’d ever experienced. The first time it happened Kevin had thrown his laptop closed and looked for his headphones. Was that just a porno thing?

“Does anal sex feel good” was his next google search, the porn paused in another tab. That seemed to be the magic question. 

He read, “ There are two pleasure hotspots when it comes to anal: the anus and the prostate, the prostate, is about a thumb’s length in towards the bellybutton. It’s a gland that controls a lot of a guy’s sexual responses, and if it’s stimulated directly by having something push, rub or vibrate against it from inside the rectum it will blow more than just your mind.” 

Huh. He thought. He read the whole article. Then another, and another and after sufficient reading he felt like he finally understood why someone would want to receive. He went back to his paused video and saw the man’s face distort in pleasure and imagined instead Edd all spread out and begging for him to fuck him and that did it. He came harder than he ever had and laid back on the bed.

Self reflection realization 1: yes indeed could he have sex with a man. Or at least Edd. 


	11. Chapter 11

All week Kevin could do nothing but notice how cute Edd was. All his little quirks and idiocracies. The way he flapped his hands when he was fretting over something or when he got too excited. Sometimes he’d catch himself and apologize. Kevin wondered why he seemed so embarrassed by the gesture but he’d just tell him it didn’t bother him every time. Really though he thought it was adorable. His favorite was when Edd smiled all wide and happy when he talked about drag or especially his drag family. Every time he saw that sweet gap tooth he wanted to lean in and taste it. 

He had to admit he might have been touchier than normal these last few days. It was hard _not_ to when he got two hours a day that he couldn’t imagine spending anywhere else, alone, with the guy he was crushing on.

At one point Double D laid across the sectional and, instead of occupying the other side, Kevin picked up his feet and sat where they were, pulling his shapely legs into his own lap. They’d sat like that the whole two hours, neither willing to breach the topic, but also unable to stop thinking about it.

This, of course, was driving Edd up a wall. He didn’t realize how _tactile_ Kevin was before. He figured that finding out about his double life would lead him to be more careful and distant, but it seemed to have the complete opposite effect. Instead he would casually sling his arm around him or grab his wrist to get his attention. One memorable moment he’d leaned over and smelled his hair and commented on his shampoo. Edd wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take.

When Kevin had asked Edd to drive again he’d gotten to fully appreciate how nice being that close to him really was. His hands had felt at Edd’s toned stomach from their place wrapped around him to steady himself. He didn’t have prominent abs but he was definitely fit. They had stopped in Kevin’s driveway and Edd had froze while Kevin felt him up. 

“I noticed before but dancing must be why you’re so toned.” He said into Edd’s ear, his hand flattening to cover most of his stomach. 

Edd shivered and his breath hitched in his throat. “P-probably!” He said, still stuck in place, as Kevin was _holding_ him against his chest. This wasn’t helping his poor heart get over the guy.

It wasn’t until hearing the way Edd’s voice had come out nearly a whimper that Kevin realized how sexual this position was. He gulped and let go reluctantly. 

“So uh! Are you performing tonight?” He climbed off the bike. The feeling of Edd’s shaky breath under his hands was burned into his memory and he’d like nothing more than to go home and relive that memory in vivid detail, but he also didn’t want to miss a minute with Edd. 

“Don’t remind me.” He said, trying to get his pulse under control. Talk of his upcoming lead didn’t help any.

“I take that as a yes?” He asked.

“It’s my first lead tonight. I’m going to front a couple songs that are usuals.” 

“Oh Rad. I wanna watch.” He said with excitement. The idea of seeing him again in drag was appealing. If it was anything like Raquel’s sensual silk dance he was sure he’d have something to ‘think’ on for a while. 

Edd couldn’t hold in his panic any longer. “I can’t believe I agreed to do a Friday. I didn’t even think about how busy Friday’s are. I know Matty did it to get me acclimated-” Apparently it’d been on his mind awhile.

“Whoa hey.” Kevin placed a comforting hand on Edd’s back. “You know what you’re supposed to do right? You practiced and stuff?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Obsessively.”

“Then you’ll do amazing.”

Edd nodded and took a calming breath. 

“So, can I come?” Kevin asked, hoping the answer was yes.

“If you want to. I’m not going to stop you.” Edd gave a confused half-smile. 

“I wouldn’t go if you weren’t comfortable with it though.” Kevin shrugged. “I don’t know if it would make you more nervous or something.” 

Edd’s heart picked up again. Kevin was so effortlessly thoughtful and it was alarmingly attractive. “I don’t mind. It’ll be comforting to have you there.” 

Kevin grinned in satisfaction. He liked that Double D might like having him around.

“Want a ride then?” Kevin offered, before remembering the awkward interaction that just took place. Their eyes locked before they both looked away with a blush. Kevin coughed into his fist and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah no,” Edd said, “I go in a couple hours before the bar opens for practice and set-up. You’d be waiting quite awhile.”

Kevin wanted to say that he wouldn’t mind. He very much wanted to see Edd dancing out of drag. Maybe in exercise gear and… sweating… okay maybe he shouldn’t.

“Okay. What time should I be there,” He asked, “and would it be okay to bring Nazz?”

“I knew she knew,” he chuckled, “I don’t mind. My first set starts at 8. My last one is at 10.”

“All right. What do you wanna do till you have to go?” 

Edd’s stomach rumbled and he was mildly embarrassed at the sound. “I need to eat. I was too nervous to have breakfast.”

“Sweet, I could go for some food. What’re you thinking?”

“I bought some groceries last night. I’ve been marinating some chicken thighs. Would you like some?”

“You got groceries? Damn you do everything. My parents can barely get me to take out the garbage.”

“It’s important to do the chores you’re assigned, Kevin. It’s quite unsanitary to leave the garbage sitting.” Edd scolded, sounding more like he did back in the old days.

“It’s funny. You’re so different then you used to be but some things just don’t change.” Kevin couldn’t help but find his tirade adorable and ruffled his hair. He’d often leave his hat off after riding and Kevin liked to take every opportunity to touch it. He wondered what he did to make it so soft. Edd slapped his hand away and ran his fingers through his hair to flatten it back down.

“You’ve changed much yourself.” Edd countered. “Or maybe I just didn’t know you that well. You’re much more open minded then I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, not everyone has reacted well to finding out I’m gay. Sophmore year was pretty difficult, though I don’t know if they knew so much as just used gay as an insult.”

“Wait, who screwed with you?” Kevin was ready to roll up his sleeves and punch out whoever was dumb enough to mess with _his_ Edd.

“I don’t even remember their names. I’m sure they were a grade or two above us though so they’re long gone. Besides, Eddy blackmailed them into leaving me alone. One tried to push me into the lockers while Ed was around and, well, he ended up with a broken arm.”

“Really? Ed did that? He was one of the linebackers for the team that year. I think because of that I got his spot.” 

“Oh not him. He told Sarah what happened and she found out where he lived, but I’m glad something good came of it.” He chuckled.

Kevin snorted. He’d have to thank Sarah at some point. “Serves him right. The football team is full of assholes. They basically get away with anything because the school has this whole thing. The other teams get shafted while the football players get to do whatever they want.” He kicked a pebble. “They really are shitty. I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“It’s fine. It’s history and honestly no ones messed with me since. Besides, aren’t you on the football team? So they can’t be all bad.” He made a motion and led Kevin to his house.

“Some of ‘em are okay one on one but together they just all try to one-up each other with really immature shit. It’s like the only time any of them acted like people instead of animals was when Nazz or any of the other girls were around. That’s part of why me and Nazz are so close now. We were always friends but I started inviting her everywhere because I noticed the guys would stop trying to set shit on fire or give each other pink bellies when she was around. I only became captain cause I figured out how to stop them from fighting and smashing lockers.”

“That sounds like quite the job. Where was the coach in all this?” Edd asked aghast. He unlocked the door and they made their way to the kitchen.

“Pfft. Reliving his glory days. Sometimes he’d egg them on. Usually though just sitting on his ass. He was fine with all of it because I guess he used to do that shit. The only time he did anything was after I’d gotten everything under control.” He sat at the table, watching Edd start preheating the oven.

“Well I certainly don’t envy your spot on the highschool social ladder.” Edd shook his head. How barbaric. He started cutting veggies and setting up his sides, making an extra portion for his guest.

“I like Baseball way better. The team doesn’t seem to like me much but they can actually act like civilized people without having to bring any girls in. It’s a really nice change of pace.” He said watching Double D cook. He hadn’t really thought about it but having Edd cook for him was kind of domestic. 

“I don’t know why they wouldn’t like you but I’m glad it’s easier on you then football.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” Kevin asked. He kept peeking over at what Edd was cooking, curiously.

“Sure. Do you mind slicing the onion? I’ve got to prep the carrots.”

“Sure thing, dude.” Kevin cooked here and there before but never something that looked as elaborate as Edd was doing. 

“So you’re smart, can play instruments, dance, make crazy inventions and now cook. Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” Kevin asked jokingly.

“Jack of all trades, master of none I suppose. But I will point out I can’t play sports to save my life.”

Kevin snorted, “But you can climb a silk and do all of those back bends and stuff. That totally counts under that umbrella, not to mention dancing.”

“Hardly. I can move in a pre-decided and heavily practiced way, sure, but I can’t throw a ball nor am I a fast runner.” 

“I bet you haven’t even tried since you started dancing. I bet you’re faster than you think now.” He finished chopping the onion and Edd directed him to place it in the pan with the potatoes he chopped earlier. 

“Hm. I haven’t but I also don’t care to.” Edd chuckled.

While the food cooked Kevin and Edd sat and Edd showed Kevin some of his concepts for his show and played some of the songs giving a bit of a play by play of some of his ideas. He wanted to firm up as much as he could- Lou had a few days off work this weekend and they would make as much of the costumes as possible but he needed to be sure he had a strong vision first. Andy would be there helping cut and pin and when Lou was doing anything they couldn’t help with they were going to decide on choreography. They’d decided to go a lot more simple than the previous shows because they had so much more time to plan. 

Matilda really did pull out the rug from under him by telling him so late. It made sense to her though. It was his first show and it didn’t need to be perfect, she knew he’d obsess too much about making things flawless. Usually the queens revisited their concepts and refined their shows every time they came up. Misty and Ash had many of their own show nights to get them to that point. While the silks were only brought in recently Eliza’s acrobatic show was a staple, and with the newer addition everyone who hadn’t been trained for aerial got to do something easy. 

As nerve wracking as it was he knew the night didn’t have to be perfect the first time. He should be aiming for fun.

He was considering the idea of starting with a song that was slow and built to Metal. If shock was going to be part of the draw he figured he should play off of it. He wanted most of the songs to have women vocalists, but Living Dead Girl was too much of a staple not to at least consider playing and matched the theme well. By the time the food was done Kevin had thrown out several ideas that were appealing. Edd’s favorite of which was a bug theme. It might be a little cliche for a metal performance but a black widow motif was tempting and would work well as a cabaret inspired costume. 

Soon enough the hour passed and the oven dinged to let them know it was time to eat.

“Holy shit.” Kevin said after eating a bite of food. “Master of none my ass, this food is amazing.”

“It’s just a simple chicken marinade. It’s not difficult.”

“My mom can barely make a casserole and my dad only grills so I haven’t had anything this good outside of a restaurant. I could get used to eating like this.” 

Edd preened at the complement. “I could show you how to make it if you wanted.”

“Nah, I’d rather just have you cook for me.” Kevin joked.

Edd’s alarm to get ready for work went off while they were eating. They finished up and went their separate ways. 

‘I'd rather have you cook for me,’ Kevin scolded himself, ‘could I be more obvious.’

* * *

> Nazz

>...

>Nazz

I’m in class<

...<

wat<

>DD is performing tonight

>I need you to help me

>also

>I totally embarrassed myself

Again?<

>again.

Ill be there soon<

Kevin waited staring at the ceiling. The memory of Edd’s body, the warmth of him tucked against his chest, the feeling of his abdomen under his hand the way his breath stuttered out. He put his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he did that. He groaned into his bed. If Nazz wasn’t about to come over he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back from jerking himself off to the memory.

Nazz kicked open his door. “Okay, what’s the issue? What did you do?” She mocked. “Am I going to find you laying in bed pouting every time you embarrass yourself?”

“Yes because I’m a weirdo and I can’t keep my hands to myself. I practically fondled him.”

Nazz covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Really? And what did he do? Wait how did it happen?”

“I had him drive and I just put my hand on his stomach and asked him if dance was why he was so toned.” He groaned, “and saying it out loud it’s even worse.” 

“Okay but how did he react?”

“I don’t know. I mean he must have been freaked out, right? We just changed the subject.” He didn’t know how to say his breath caught and he basically _moaned_ his reply because he didn’t really know if he was interpreting it wrong. It could have been disgust, or fear, or any number of other things that weren’t the desire he had hoped it was. 

“And how did it make you feel?”

“What is this? Therapy?”

“Come off it. Answer the question.”

“Like… ugh like I never wanted to let go. How did I never know that I like guys?”

“Because you’ve been surrounded by stupid dudes. Not one of them were anything close to your type.”

“Yeah and what’s my type?”

“Well the common denominator in all your previous crushes is someone who feels comfortable telling you no. You only lose interest when you find out how childish they really are. Like Bailey and her gossip and Dana and Clair with their whole thing with status.”

He thought about it and noticed that it did track. With Tattiana it was because she didn’t care about him. Which meant she didn’t care about his image or who he was, and even before he found out what made him want to be around Edd was how removed he was from all the drama and cliques at school. He always did his own thing no matter what other people thought of him. 

“I guess that makes sense. At first they all did seem like they were all more,” he waved his hand vaguely, “More mature I guess.”

“Double D is the real deal though. He’s had to be the voice of reason for the Ed’s the same way you have for the football team. It’s no wonder how you two get along so well.”

“Hm. I never thought about that.”

Nazz watched him mull it over and smiled with pride.

“I’m glad you’re taking time to think about him without the rose-tinted glasses.” He really was digging deep and focusing on his feelings instead of running headlong into a relationship while he didn’t understand himself. It showed a lot of growth. It also showed how serious he was about Edd. She’d never had considered it back when they were kids but it was a good fit.

Kevin flopped backwards back into a lying position. She laid next to him to wait until he was ready to talk. 

After a few minutes he finally asked, “Do you think I actually have a chance?”

“Of course you do.” Nazz said, knocking her elbow into his. “But for what it’s worth I think it’s smart you’re thinking first but I do think if you had asked him any time this week he would have said yes.”

“I hate doing the smart thing. I want to kiss him _now_.” He groaned, pulling his pillow over his face.

“I know you do, sap.” She grabbed the pillow and threw it back to the bed. “So what did you need help with?”

“Right!” He sprung up. “His show tonight. What should I wear?” 

He’d had no problem choosing clothes when he thought he’d see Tattiana. Now he was worried? Nazz thought it was cute how much he cared about what Double D thought. “Let’s see what you’re working with.”

He opened his closet and pulled out possible options. Eventually he’d been shoved into his bathroom with a forest green v-neck that looked good against his red hair and brought out the green in his hazel eyes. As a bonus it was tight on his arms, showing off his biceps deliciously. According to Nazz. She then threw faded black jeans at him. He tucked them into his nicest riding boots. It was simple but he had to admit he looked good. 

He went to grab one of his thinner leather jackets remembering the heat of the club and Nazz rolled her eyes.

“Let’s just take my car. You can drive. I don’t want helmet hair this time. And it’s too hot for a jacket.” She complained.

His previous reason for them taking his bike was the good chance it was Tattiana’s thing, now thinking about it though… It was definitely Edd’s thing. 

He got flustered at the thought. It could just be that he’s not over his ex but the idea that he might be Edd’s type made his heart flutter in a pleasing way. 

However Edd had ridden with him. He knew he had a bike so there wasn’t a need to show it off. 

“Fine.” He sighed, putting the jacket back on a hanger. He didn’t like leaving his bike and almost considered taking separate vehicles but knew Nazz would get distracted halfway through getting ready and she’d never make it.

“But don’t take forever getting ready.”

“Fine fine.” She said. She’d taken out her phone and was texting back and forth with someone. 

He peeked over her shoulder. “Who’s that?” Nazz, as much of a social butterfly as she was never seemed to text people. Always preferring to call.

She jerked the phone to her chest and shot him a glare. “None of your business.”

“Oh come on. I just spilled my guts to _you_.”

Nazz faked an affected sigh. “If you _must_ know I’m seeing if Marie will be there tonight.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Ohhh Marie, huh?”

“Yes Marie. We’re going to lunch tomorrow by the way so you’ll need to find someone else to hang out with.”

“So a date? Damn you must really like her.” He whistled.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how she interpreted it. But I definitely meant it to be a date. Fortunately for me I don’t think she’s as clueless as you or Double D.”

“He’s not clueless.” Kevin said immediately.

“So you admit you are?”

“I will admit I might be occasionally clueless.”

“Ok but you felt him up. If he can’t tell you’re crushing on him, he’s at least a little clueless.”

“I mean, he probably assumes I’m straight. I never did tell him I’m, ya’know, bi or whatever.”

“Then he’s even more clueless then I thought.” She smirked.

“Whatever. Let’s go get you ready. I know it’s gonna take forever.”

It did end up taking a long time. Marie was in fact going to be there tonight and Nazz had a _plan_. When they exchanged numbers they also exchanged social media and Marie seemed to have no qualms about liking porn openly and most of her feed was raunchy girl on girl. Nazz tried to show Kevin but he’d rather not know what kind of shit someone like Marie was into. If it was anything like Nazz’s taste he wouldn’t be able to look at either of them for the foreseeable future.

Either way he patiently waited while Nazz put together an outfit that used Marie’s porn as reference. Kevin was sure that was underhanded in some way but couldn’t put why into words, but he guessed he’d do the same if he knew what turned on Double D.

Her look was sexy, sure, but it occurred to him that lesbians and men really don’t have the same tastes. She was wearing short basketball shorts and fishnets pulled high so you could see the trim above the top of the shorts. Her shoes were bulky platform sneakers that didn’t look comfortable to stand in let alone _walk_ in but Nazz insisted they were. Her shirt was a simple black crop top with some band name he’d never heard of on it and a chain choker. At least she wouldn’t be hot in the club, he figured. 

It took her almost an hour to do her make-up and the whole time Kevin sat on the bed and played phone games watching the clock. When she came out, make-up perfect as could be there was still two hours until Edd was due to be on. Kevin was antsy to leave but Nazz convinced him to sit and play a couple rounds of an old fighting game. He’d almost won once.

* * *

  
  


When they’d finally gotten there it was about as packed as Saturday was. There was still 20 minutes until the show and they decided to grab a table close to the stage early. 

After dropping her bag and telling Kevin not to leave the table Nazz went to find Marie. After she’d been gone for awhile he looked around trying to spot her, he regretted it almost immediately. He spotted her blonde hair near the backstage door and Marie’s hand was most definitely down the back of Nazz’s shorts. Well that was going well.

When she dropped back into the seat across from him her lipstick was smeared across her mouth and she had a shameless smile. She sat down a sprite in front of both of them.

“For the wait.” She said.

“I take it she knows tomorrow’s a date.”

“I would hope so.” 

“You’re lipsticks all-“

“I know. She likes it that way.” She winked.

He gagged, teasing her and she stuck out her tongue back.

When the show started Kevin was trying and failing not to get too excited to see Edd as Tattiana again but also he wanted to see what else _The Blue Dressage_ had up its sleeve. 

Matilda, who he remembered from last time, did her MC routine and introduced the song and the girls, Kevin could barely pay attention to her witty banter though. When the curtain lifted Tattiana and three others were posed on stage. He recognized Raquel and the person that Edd had cried on before, but he didn’t recognize the fourth of the group. She was introduced as Tamara Mourning and he remembered the name from the show he missed. 

When Bad Romance started most of the crowd cheered. Kevin whooped and Edd made eye contact with him. Kevin grinned and gave a thumbs up and he saw the corners of Edd’s mouth lift ever so slightly before the words started and he lip synced along.

The three backup dancers started the song kneeling. Center stage there was an elaborate chair and Tattiana was lounged on it, one leg tossed over the arm of the chair. 

The three in the back had all white near skin tight shiny pleather bodysuits on with black boots. Tattiana was in all black. Her outfit was surprisingly modest to Kevin. Her jacket was high fashion though and cinched at the waist and flared at the hip giving her an hourglass shape. With her leg up like that a strip of milky thigh was on display and Kevin tried hard to keep his eyes at a respectable level but he kept glancing at it.

As the beginning played the backup dancers moved their arms, jerking them about in an almost creepy way. As soon as the first set of ‘ra ra oh la la’ was voiced the other girls stood and started full body jerking, but in complete synchronicity. It was almost alarming how much they looked like they weren’t trying to dance yet they all moved exactly the same. When the second set of ‘ra ra’ played Tattiana stood, head held high. She marched forward to the end of the stage. The others followed her in the same sporadic way.

The dancers behind her kept at their motions as Tattiana slinked about the stage. She rolled her head and swayed her hips to the song. Kevin’s eyes couldn't help but follow the motion. At the chorus they all moved together until the women in white then each grabbed at Tattiana’s coat, pulling it off and discarding it onto the chair.

The outfit under was straight from one of Kevin’s wet dreams, he was sure. A red one piece that was off the shoulders and was near sheer. Those damned legs from knee to hip were on display and it was _glorious_. 

Then the rest of the girls pulled down the zipper from the front of their bodysuits and underneath were lacy red bras bras studded with rhinestones. 

Towards the middle of the song the back ups grabbed Tattiana and threw her to the floor before they walked off the sides of the stage to start picking up money. Tattiana stayed on stage and danced on the floor. Kevin knew Edd must have bleached the floor himself before opening because he couldn’t imagine him agreeing to do that unless it was spotless. 

Nazz had held up cash to one of the girls but Kevin’s eyes were glued to Edd, his mouth was dry. He figured Edd could dance because, well he worked here, but it was still shocking to see him so free and uninhibited while moving so smoothly. 

After a sweep they got back to the stage, two of the girls picked up Tattina by the arms and dragged her back up to her feet then all got back into dancing without missing a beat. The music slowed and they all came down into their knees at a speed that must have hurt and rolled onto their sides. They pounded the floor with their fists before throwing themselves back up to sitting and doing moves that looked like they took a lot of core strength. He thought about his earlier touch and gulped.

They all stood and started marching and dancing and Kevin thought about how long the song was. They had to have been tired but they were still going strong tearing across the stage. The backups stayed together and Tattiana came forward doing spins and tossing her hair around. The end finally came and they all stood posed. They were still except for their heaving breathing. Kevin stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle and the whole place erupted in applause. 

The curtain closed and Matilda came out to give them time to catch their breath.

“Well how was that everyone? Let’s all give a round of applause for Tattiana, this is her first time leading a dance, but you wouldn’t know it now would you?” Tattiana walked onto stage to be introduced. She was still in that little red getup and Kevin couldn’t pull his eyes away. Her stance was confident and cocky and she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

She had her own mic. “Thank you so much Matilda but I wouldn’t be up here if it wasn’t for you. Stuffing me into a dress and heels while I was lost and confused. I just stumbled backstage looking for the bathroom.” She mimed looking around like she was lost.

“It’s how we get all of the girls.” Matilda shrugged and pointed at a guy near the front and mouthing ‘you’re next’ to him.

“But really. Thank you all for coming tonight.” She looked straight at Kevin and his stomach filled with butterflies. “I know this place is small and hot and smells like old lady.”

“Well hey now.” Matilda cocked her hip and limped her wrist giving Tattiana a fake dirty look.

“But it means the world to all of us that you’d choose here out of all the possible gay bars in town. How many are there again?” Tattiana asks.

“One. Us.” Matilda answered, holding up a finger and clicking her tongue.

“Oh. Well I guess thanks for choosing us over staying home alone swiping through Grindr.”

“It’s easier to meet them if they’re already here anyway.” Matilda said. Over the speaker the Grindr noise played. “One second. That’s me.” She pulled out her phone and looked at it. She squinted and then went to try and grab her glasses from atop her hair. She started patting but couldn’t find them because they were hanging on a string around her neck.

“Higher.” Tattiana said into the mic. Matilda patted higher. “Higher.” She went higher. “Even higher.” She said once more. Then out of the depths of her hair a second pair of glasses were produced. 

“Thanks love.” The club was cackling- especially the drunken table across the way at what looked to be a baby shower, complete with an outrageously pregnant woman. She at least seemed to have kept away from the drink.

Matilda put the glasses on and made a face and swiped whoever away in an obvious no. “Never mind.” She said upset.

“Ugly dick?” Tattiana asked feigning sympathy.

“No. His face. Who cares about that? Show me the goods!” 

“You know what it means when they don’t send you their dick first.” Tattiana replied.

They both held up their pinkies and bent them.

“Anyways we’re not up here to critique dick pics. We’re here to let everyone know about your show!” Matilda starts. “Friday the 6th we’ll be hosting our usual first Friday cabaret. This time Tattiana is going to be doing her first first Friday lead. So come give her your support!” She turned to Tattiana, “Can you tell us what you plan to do?”

“Well I don’t want to spoil the theme, but hopefully it will _rock_ you.”

“Well you heard it here first. Keep an eye out for our new rising star Tattiana. And remember to be here on the 6th!”

They went backstage and the music slowly came back on. Kevin noticed the other queens that had been up had come out in different outfits then they had on onstage. 

“So. How was that?” Nazz asked with a smug grin.

“Holy shit.” Kevin whispered. “I didn’t know I could be this attracted to someone.”

After about 10 more minutes Tattiana had come out. Rather then the little red number she was sporting before she had on a more modest lavender and black outfit with a pleated skirt.

“You were awesome dude!” Nazz said, giving the much taller Tattiana a side hug. As big as Nazz’s heels were, Edd's were bigger. 

“I couldn’t believe that thing you did on the floor. That kicking thing? Where you touched your foot to your head?” Kevin was still a bit wonderstruck.

“Thank you-“ Edd was cut off.

“Oh my gooood!” A drunk woman said, Likely from the baby shower. “Can I take a picture with you?” She asked. Her phone was already out.

Tattiana immediately struck a pose, lifting her shoulder and looking over it with a coy look. After a second she was done and another person had come up and handed her a ten. The person babbled, also not completely sober, about how pretty and cool she was.

After another quick two pictures and tips Edd addressed them again. “I’m sorry. It’s usually like this after a show.”

“No problem.” Kevin said, “I’m glad you’re getting tips, you deserve it.

“Thank you. How about we grab a drink. I’m feeling parched, I had two water bottles since the show ended but I feel like I haven’t had anything.”

Tattiana’s body language was so different from Edds but her vocabulary and speech style was unmistakable, even if her voice was higher.

Another few people came over to snap pictures, shake hands, and tip. Kevin figured if this was going to continue he’d bring back something. “I’ll go get us stuff. Water? Or maybe something with some sugar after all that exercise?”

“Tonic water with lime would be nice. I probably need the electrolytes.” He said, posing with a girl wearing overalls.

Edd was different like this. How easily he accepted shaking strangers hands and posing for the camera. It was cool to see him so in his element. While in line he peeked back at him and Nazz. They were taking a pic together on Nazz’s phone, Tattiana’s leg was up on Nazz’s hip and Nazz’s hand was holding it up and she had her tongue out. Kevin burned with envy. He wanted to be the one being posed on.

He grabbed the two drinks and brought them back to Tattiana. Nazz was nowhere in sight and instead a guy Kevin had never seen was standing too close to Edd for Kevin’s comfort. 

Tattiana was annoyed that this guy didn’t just walk away after taking pictures. He didn’t even tip. Usually he’d walk away but he was waiting on Kevin and this being his first night leading he didn’t want to tell off a fan. Usually he’d just get the guys number, insinuate that if he was worthwhile he’d call later and then lock up the number in the “creep” section of his number book however this guy seemed intent on not leaving until he had Tattiana’s number, and that just would not do.

“So how about it?” The guy asked. Kevin didn’t need to heat the rest of what he said. His tone was explaining the situation just fine.

“Hey there,” Kevin said, putting his arm around Tattiana and handing her her drink. “For you.”

“Oh, thank you Kevin.” Edd’s eyes widened at the contact on his back but within a second recognized what he was trying to do. He placed his free hand on Kevin’s shoulder, resting it there As he sipped his drink. As simple as the contact was it felt incredibly intimate in a public place. All their touches happened in Edd’s house so it felt all too familiar while being completely foreign. 

The man trying to chat up Tattiana looked between them and slinked away.

“Thanks.” Edd said with a smile, but Kevin’s arm stayed firmly around Edd.

“Where’s Nazz?” Kevin asked.

“She went to say hi to Marie I believe.” He said.

“Again?” He looked around and didn’t see them. “Where?”

Edd coughed lightly. “The, ah, restrooms. I believe.”

Kevin snorted. “Of course. Oh hey! I want to take some pictures!” He shouted.

He handed Edd his drink, his other hand not moving an inch. Edd’s cheeks burned and he was thankful for the dark club.

Edd held up the drinks as though he was drinking them both. Kevin pinched his side and Edd laughed, trying and failing to get away from his hand. Kevin took a ton of pictures. 

“Thanks! If I wasn’t keeping your secret I think I’d make this my background.” He laughed. “Everyone on the team would be mad jealous of seeing me with someone _this_ -“ He motioned to all of Edd- “hot. Not that I care what they think.”

“They’d all know that you go to drag shows. No women look like this.” Edd laughed.

“Hey! I couldn’t tell. Why would any of them know any better than I did?”

“Probably don’t though. If they did know you’d have to explain it.”

“I wasn’t. But maybe we can take some pics together out of drag. Then I can make one of those my background.”

Edd didn’t know how to tell him how much that sounded like a couple thing to do so he just hummed. It did sound fun. He wouldn’t mind having some of his own pictures of Kevin. Kevin of course had noticed the moment he said it and tried hard not to slap himself.

“How about we dance?” Kevin said, motioning to the dance floor. 

They both finished their drinks and left it at the table before getting up. Edd was just as good off the stage as on.

“What was that about ‘pre-decided and heavily practiced?’” Kevin said in Edd’s ear, having to lean up. It was odd but he liked it.

Edd shoved Kevin’s shoulder lightly. “Now I’m thinking about it!”

After half an hour the girls stumbled out of the restrooms. A line had formed and the pregnant woman shot them a glare. It was obvious what they occupied one of the two stalls for for the last 30 minutes.

They joined Kevin and Tattiana on the dance floor for the next couple songs and eventually Marie and Tattiana had to excuse themselves to help set up for Carlisle’s 9:00 show. It was a solo song with no props though so it wasn’t too strenuous and they were soon back. They all occupied Kevin and Nazz’s previous table and waited for the show. 

Carlisle was as amazing as ever. Tonight she was singing an upbeat ballad by Annie Linnox. Only Nazz knew the song and she seemed to be the most impressed by the cover. By the time it was Edd’s second dance the group had started to tire, but the club was only getting more raucous. 

Another hour and costume change later Tattiana performed again, this time to TiK ToK. Kesha was good for the later, drunker crowd who wanted to sing and dance along, so the choreography was made in such a way that people could. It may not have been the artistic performance from before but the people in the club were still enthusiastic and they got a lot more tips. Drunker people meant looser purse-strings. Kevin was unashamed to admit he loved this song and seeing Edd in another leg-baring outfit made it that much better. 

Eventually, worn out, Nazz and Kevin piled into Nazz’s tiny Nissan and Edd in his Corolla and they drove back to the cul-de-sac. Marie still had a few more hours until her shift ended so she waved them off. 

All in all, a successful night. Marie rubbed the scratches on her shoulder. _‘A very successful night,’_ she grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday’s Kevin usually hung out with Nazz. Sometimes one of her friends from the cheer squad would join but mostly the two of them would just hang around. Nazz usually suggested the roller rink and Kevin went with, for lack of any other ideas. Today he didn’t know what to do without her.

He flopped into his back and stared at his ceiling. He’d texted Edd but he said his weekend was full with planning for his show. Kevin wished he could come with but it might have been weird to ask. He stared at his phone. 12:37. He’d eaten not too long ago. He _could_ do his homework… nah.

He looked at the pictures he’d taken last night. Edd really did look great in drag… but he also really did want some pics of Edd not just Tattiana.

He was worried he was putting Edd on a pedestal ever since Nazz mentioned his propensity to romanticize his crushes. He didn’t want to start dating Edd only to realize he had made up who he thought Edd was or what it would be like to be together and then not be satisfied because of an overactive imagination.

I mean, their friendship was pretty great to Kevin. If their relationship was their friendship but with kissing and, well, other activities he thinks he’d be more than happy. But was that also his false image of the friendship built off his crush? Was there anything that wasn’t perfect about him?

Well he’s pretty neurotic. Edd liked things almost obsessively clean, but that wasn’t really a problem to Kevin. Having things organized was kind of nice. Sure the amount of clean his house was just might be overboard and it was weirdly sterile in there, but he’d seen the reverse and would prefer Edd’s cleanliness to the absolute mess of Nazz’s house. 

He’d been in her bathroom once… never again. Also her two young brothers were absolute menaces and the living room was a war zone. 

Edd’s tightly controlled and well dusted living room smelled good and he’d never found a half eaten pizza slice in the couch cushions, so really it wasn’t an issue. He’d even started taking the trash out more frequently because when he’d see it close to overflowing he’d remember Edd’s cute scolding and do it because he thought he might be proud of him if he knew. His mother appreciated it and he had never noticed before but the kitchen had always had a funk to it, With that gone he found he didn’t mind sitting and doing homework at the table.

On homework there was also Edd’s complete dedication to school. But it was nice to be around someone who cared about their future and who was so interested in everything. 

Most of the guys he knew tried to act like nothing mattered to them. It was boring to be around people who just didn’t give a shit. But Edd wasn’t like that. He’d talk about his interests with excitement and enthusiasm and he was never ashamed of what he liked. That was probably Kevin’s favorite thing about him. 

And it wasn’t just things he liked. He knew Edd didn’t care for sports but after a conversation they’d had during one of their tutoring sessions he’d caught Edd googling the rules to football so he could better understand what Kevin was talking about. That might have been when he had really gotten a crush on Edd, even if Kevin hadn't noticed at the time.

Of course his crush on Tattiana was obvious to him though, because he thought she was a woman and it was easy to pinpoint what he liked in her. But what he liked wasn’t really something he’d seen much in Edd. Sometimes there was a glimmer of that confidence but he always seemed to realize what he’d said or did and shy away. And while he wasn’t ashamed of his interests he did seem to be somewhat sheepish when he realized how excited he’d get.

Kevin frowned. At the club last night there wasn’t a moment where Tattiana had apologized for being herself. Was there something about being in drag that made Double D more confident? He’d read somewhere that looking good made you feel good, but Edd always dressed nice. 

Kevin definitely didn’t like that he could be so tough on himself. When Edd had shown him some songs he could play and he’d gotten a chord wrong Kevin wouldn't have been able to tell except that Edd would flinch and apologize. He’d even apologize for things that weren’t his fault.

That was probably because of when they were younger. How himself and the other kids would hold Double D accountable for Eddy’s mistakes. And even though in high school he hadn’t been picked on since their second year he knew that him and the other Eds were often left out, and not just by the cul-de-sac kids. Even after the incident with Eddy’s brother. There hadn’t been any more animosity towards them but they never did fully integrate. It was always the cul-de-sac kids and the Eds. 

Kevin was kind of upset at his past self for not making more of an effort. He’d always liked talking to Double D. He’d make all these fun and cool inventions and he was always just as peeved by Eddy’s schemes. It didn’t stop him from hanging out with him though. And Eddy’s presence always made it hard to be around Edd without lashing out. 

Maybe it was just because Kevin liked the thought of Edd being a little mean but he genuinely wanted him to feel as confident around him as he did in drag. 

Self reflection #2 was that Edd wasn’t perfect but that was alright. 

* * *

Edd’s Saturday was much more full. He was the one knocking on Ed and Eddy’s doors in the morning, pancakes already made. Rather than their usual breakfast as lunch Edd had gotten the boys together for an actual morning breakfast. He’d be busy all day sewing and didn’t want to miss the one day a week they got to really talk, but he’d probably be working on the dresses for days, if not all week and needed to get started as soon as possible. He’d then have to have everyone try them on and they’d make any necessary adjustments and that would probably take another few days. 

Neither of them were happy that their day was snatched away but they both understood. They’d offered to go with but Edd didn’t want to invite anyone to someone else’s house. Especially since he wasn’t as close to Lou as Andy or Matilda.

After breakfast they parted ways and Ed and Eddy went to go play video games in Ed’s basement and Edd was picked up by Andy, this time in his own beat up Chevy rather than his boyfriend's nice new Jeep.

Lou’s apartment was pretty far away. The club was practically the midway point but it was cozy, if not on the smaller side. He had converted an office space to a sewing and music room. It was an interesting mishmash to see bolts and skeins lined up, noise canceling foam on the walls, and a giant sewing machine across from a mic setup. 

The rest of the house was a haphazard mess but nothing seemed outright dirty. It was just clustered with papers and notebooks and a wall of bookcases lined with all sorts of interesting things. Some were about music and sewing but there were mystery and horror novels and guidebooks and magazines. The sofa sat across from an old TV atop a crate. One of Lou’s three cats was perched on the arm staring at the intruders.

All in all the house had an atmosphere of being lived in and Edd felt a rush of longing. His own house desolate and lonely in comparison.

Tamara, Patrik, was sitting at the table eating cereal sleepily. He hadn’t known he’d be here but it would be nice to have the extra hands. Especially since he’d started learning to sew from Lou in the last few weeks. 

They had started with planning the costumes. The kitchen table had a stack of sketchbooks full of costume drawings. Edd had sent a text after his conversation with Kevin about the idea for a spider theme and apparently Lou had been hard at work.

He had about 20 sketches of outfit ideas for Edd’s costume alone. Edd had scoured through them in awe. Every one of them was amazing but one issue was the ability to actually play his instrument. Huge headdresses would be cool but if he tilted his head to peek at his fingers he didn’t want a heavy spider to fall off his head and possibly take his wig with it. Things with too much loose fabric on the arms could get in the way, as well as anything with too much skirt in the front. Eventually through bringing together several designs they landed on a workable outfit and, luckily, it was going to be much easier to fabricate then the more extravagant sketches. They’d have to commission a jewelry maker for some parts but much of the outfit was simple enough, and very sexy. 

Tamara being there meant all the main dancers were in one place. The sketches for the dancers outfits were chosen with minimal argument and didn’t need any major changes to the design and, even better, there were retired dresses from Marina’s last Cabaret night that could be altered. That meant less time sewing and more time focusing on everything else and that appealed to Edd greatly. It was also a nice homage to the queen that accidentally made Tattiana happen.

When Patrik had heard the theme he perked up and started suggesting ideas for the backdrop. He could create a rope web to hang behind to set the scene. Misty and Raquel could be captured flies wrapped up in elaborate rope bondage (at this Lou coughed and blushed- Andy teased him the rest of the night about their apparent wild sex life.) The supports put in for silks could be reused for the rope, and it would be climbable, which led to new avenues with choreography.

While Lou started on alteration Andy, Edd and Patrik did what they could but mostly pinned and stitched while they threw around ideas. Andy knew about Edd’s penchant for mechanics and suggested pyrotechnics. They’d only decided against it because they’d need to get permits but a _smoke_ machine wouldn’t. Also it would be way less dangerous.

By midnight they’d filled one of Edd’s notebooks with plans and all of alterations for the dancers had been made for the most part. Around 6 Tamara left for The Blue Dressage and promised to pass along the designs for the flies. By 7 they’d gotten the note the wings would get in the way of any acrobatics and that painting wings onto their backs or making them removable would solve the problem. They’d chosen removable but needed to order fabric online to create the shiny color shifting wings.

The outfits themselves however were very simple stomach baring leotards in black. Though the plan was to bedazzle them with green shifting sequins. Edd had everyone’s measurements memorized due to his constant costume fixes so the bases were created quickly and easily. Misty and Raquel still would need to try them on for any adjustments though of course. Eventually Edd and Andy fell asleep from exhaustion. 

When Edd woke up at 7am he could hear the Serger going. He walked into the sewing room and the vast majority of the outfits had been finished and Lou looked like he hadn’t slept all night. The only things missing were things they didn’t have the material for, like the fly wings and sequins. 

“Hey, have you slept?” Edd asked, stepping around the mess of fabric trimmings.

“Huh?” Lou looked up and blinked. “What time is it?”

“7:15. Have you been working all night?”

“Yeah, I just got into the flow.” He cracked his neck. “I’m pretty sure we’ve done all we can do anyway. Until everything we ordered comes in anyway.”

“Wait, really?” He looked at the costumes hung up and the piece that was just finished on the machine. “I feel bad that I wasn’t able to help more.”

“Oh you will. Once those sequins come in that’s gonna be all you. I hate doing that.” 

Edd nodded. “Okay. Thank you so much for this but I feel terrible that you haven’t slept.”

“Nah, I can sleep all day today. I usually pull all nighters when I have days off.”

“That’s not good for you! Sleep is incredibly important.” Edd fretted, starting to pick up and fold fabric.

Lou chuckled, “Well you’re reaping the benefits of it. Besides there’s just not enough hours in the day.”

“Well, you should get to bed. I can clean up here.” Edd started to pile up the folded fabric into the scraps box.

“I’m not gonna say no to that.” He yawned and stood up. “I’ll see you at the club Tuesday. I’m free next Sunday so if anything other than the sequins are in by then I’ll finish everything else, and I can show you how to make the wings. I’ll bring the costumes so don’t worry about taking them with.”

“Alright. Thank you again. I’ll get the number for the jewelry maker from Matilda. If you send me the sketches I’ll deal with that.” He finished folding the last of the sizable pieces and started putting the small unusable scraps in the trash can next to the desk.

“Don’t worry about it. I sent the sketches to Matilda already. She wants to pay for it. It’s a gift.”

“Oh! I have enough.” Edd wanted to protest further but knew it would be useless.

“Matilda wants to do this for you. Let her.”

“She’s already done so much for me…”

“She loves having you and Raquel around, she likes bringing in baby gays to help find themselves and with how young y’all are she just wants to baby you. Enjoy it while you can.”

Edd wasn’t used to being spoiled. His parents weren’t often around, not since elementary school. And even then he was expected to entertain himself. It was nice to be taken care of but it made him nervous. Like at any moment the world would fall out from under him and he’d be alone again.

“I’ll have to thank her.” He sighed. 

“Be sure you do. I’m going to sleep before I knock out right here. Be sure to lock the door on the way out. Just turn the inner lock and close the door.” He yawned again, bigger, and patted Edd’s back. “Night.”

“Thank you, good night.” 

He finished cleaning up but Andy was still asleep and he didn’t want to wake him so he busied himself tidying up the rest of the house. He figured it would have to do as a thanks, he knew he wouldn’t accept money. Anything that didn’t seem to have a place he left where it was, though it pained him. By the time Andy had woken up at 11am he’d swept, mopped, wiped down the table and windows and organized the bookshelf. As clean as he made it it still felt nothing like his own house. It was still as homey as it had been when he’d entered and he felt that pang again. It was hard to be at other people’s warm bright homes and then return to his own too big too cold house. 

While Andy had been pleased he didn’t need to spend a second day cutting and pinning fabric he could tell how put out Edd was. He knew how much plans changing made him nervous. Consistency was the golden rule with Edd. He’d promised that they could do more Monday because they’d have access to the stage but knew without something else to fill his time he’d just sit around doing nothing and feeling bad about it.

“Did you hear about the motorcycle show happening up near ElmDale?” Andy asked, eyes on the road but glancing over to Edd and the mirrors occasionally.

“No. I didn’t know there’d be something like that so close!” Edd said with interest.

“It started Friday. I would have expected you to be all over it. One of the bikers at the club mentioned it last week.”

“Oh. But is it still going?” 

“They said all weekend. I bet you could get that _‘straight’_ boy of yours to go with you.” Edd regretted telling him about the touching incident. Andy was sure that Kevin was madly in love with him and having someone say that wasn’t helping him work past his feelings.

“I suppose he would if he's available.” He remembered the text yesterday that Kevin was bored and had no plans. He wondered if that was all weekend or that day.

“I bet he’d drop plans to have tea with the queen of England to go to a motorcycle convention with you.” Andy had a knowing smirk.

Edd rolled his eyes but texted Kevin anyway. If he said no he’d see if Marie wanted to go. She may not be specifically into motorcycles but her love of vintage cars would probably carry over to vintage motorcycles on principle. However going so last minute he wasn’t sure he could get anyone to go with him. Ed was at a monster meet-up with Johnny, they’d been close since freshman year. And Eddy had aced his interview and had a second job. He had in fact worn the suit they’d chosen for him.

Would he even want to go alone? He figured he might be able to meet someone there if he did go alone but the thought wasn’t as appealing as it might have been before his feeling for Kevin started developing. He frowned at his phone. Maybe he _should_ find a date. 

His phone dinged.

Hell yeah dude<<

What time do you want to go?<<

I can be ready in like 10<<

Edd wasn’t sure how he should feel. On one hand he was elated to go with Kevin, even outside of his romantic interest he enjoyed being with him. He was funny and had a remarkably open mind and he always had a good time with him no matter what they did. On the other hand his heart felt like it was being squeezed like a rat caught in the grip of a python. He’d never seen himself as someone who needed to be in a relationship, It was nice and cut through the immense loneliness of his home life, but it wasn’t something he had ever felt like he had to have. With Kevin though he couldn’t get off the idea of how… seen he felt with him. 

He closed his eyes and sighed.

“He say no?” Andy asked incredulously.

“No, he said yes.” 

“And the sad sigh was because…?” 

“I want to get over him. I do. I know it’s useless but it’s like every time we talk I just…” He paused, “never mind.” 

“No come on. What?”

Edd took a moment but after fidgeting for a bit finally broke. “ _Fine_. Every time we see each other it’s like I can’t imagine myself anywhere else. When he’s around I feel… I feel like I do when I’m Tattiana. Sometimes I say or do something and have to remember that I’m not that person.”

“Aren’t you though?” Andy placed his hand on Edd’s arm with sincerity. “No matter how much Tattiana can feel like a different person she’s still an extension of you. You can’t be someone you’re not. Even acting has its limits. Tattiana bleeds into you and you into her. People don’t like Tattiana because of any airs you put on. They like you because it’s a part of who you are.”

Edd gripped Andy’s hand in return. He swallowed thickly. “I might know that on some level but don’t feel like that. It feels like Tattiana is… it feels like she’s someone else and that when I’m dressed like her she’s acting on her own. I… .don’t know if I’m explaining that right.”

“Honey. I think you need to really think about that. I’m not saying it’s not okay or that other people don’t feel that way. But in my experience it sounds like you’re repressing yourself a lot and that Tattiana is the only safe way you’ve figured out how to channel that. Maybe it’s healthy and maybe it’s not. I’m not a therapist, but I’ve been in enough therapy to say that it’s worth mulling over. Who do you want to be? If the answer is Tattiana maybe that’s a sign you’re not happy with you.”

Edd stared at their joined hands. They stayed quiet the rest of the drive. When Edd went to get out Andy pulled him in for a hug. 

“Remember we all love you. Okay sugar?”

Edd felt tears well up. He hugged him back. “Thank you.”

He got out of the car and waved Andy off. He got inside and remembered he needed to text Kevin back. 

>>I need an hour or so and then we can go

He put his phone away and got ready for a shower.

* * *

Kevin would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit too eager to go anywhere with his crush. He knew Edd was a stickler for being on time and not arriving too early but not only was it them spending time together one on one outside of their usual short two hour window and he could spend all day with him, but it was a motorcycle show! His day couldn’t look more up. 

He stared at his clothes and decided to lean into the biker look. His black moto jeans to match his nicer ribbed moto jacket. Under it he threw on a plaid button up. 

He kept peeking at his phone. He texted Nazz. 

>>he invited me out!

>>were going to a motorcycle con

>>I want this to be a date 

>>so bad

Are you sure it’s not?<<

>>don’t get my hopes up

When an hour had passed he stood at Edd’s door contemplating knocking. He’d decided instead to text him. 

Come in, it should be unlocked.<<

I’m getting dressed. Be down in a second<<

Kevin let himself in and noted how dark it was. Edd must have not turned on any lights when he got home. It was kind of creepy in here without Edd brightening up the place with his presence.

He sat down in the dark and waited. When Edd came down the stairs, hair still damp he jumped at Kevin sitting in the dark.

“My word you scared me!” 

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure where the light switch was.” Kevin laughed at the way Edd had startled. 

He flicked the light switch half hidden behind a vase. With the lights on Kevin could see Edd in full. He had a pair of leather pants on that Kevin was sure he would never forget and an oversized sweater tucked in the front. He watched a bead of water drip down the line of his throat from Edds hair and felt like he was going to scream if he didn’t taste it.

Edd was looking at him like he’d asked a question. “Uh sorry, what?”

“I asked if you wanted to go in my car or on your bike? It is nearly an hour long drive.”

“Oh, I just figured we’d take the bike. Unless you don’t want to.”

Edd shook his head, pleased at Kevins choice. “It is a bike convention after all.I figured I’d offer because you’re always driving.” He pulls a jacket and boots from the hall closet. “Alright. I’m ready when you are.” 

Kevin remembers thinking Edd might be into motorcycles, or more specifically bikers, and gets a little excited to have him clinging to him. “I offered before but we could switch off.” Kevin also liked the thought of clinging to Edd. 

“Sounds good.” Edd’s smile made Kevin weak.

He watched Edd bend over to put his boots on, the leather pants tightening around the swell of his ass. He definitely liked the thought of sitting behind that.

“You look good.” Kevin said and immediately wanted to bury himself alive.

“Thanks. You too. You’ll definitely fit in.” Edd had been trying not to think about how much Kevin's look screamed that he knew his way around a bike. 

“Do you want to drive there or back?” They locked eyes and both of them knew they had remembered the way Kevin had ran his hand across Edd’s stomach. 

“I uh, I can drive us back” Edd looked away and Kevin saw a dusting of red on his cheeks. He’d hoped that was a good sign.

An hour long drive was going to be very different from their usual short circuit of the school and back. Edd had contemplated how far back he usually sat and knew he’d have to sit close for such a long trip. He let Kevin climb on before sitting behind, he sat close and put his hands around Kevin’s waist. 

Kevin was on cloud 9. Edd had never sat this close before. The way their touches were becoming more and more casual was making him feel like he was on top of the world. The whole ride, every stop and turn and lean Kevin was focused on the fact he could feel every movement from Edd. 

Edd on the other hand was nervous. He’d not had to touch someone for so long before. He’d gotten used to the other queens at the club putting their hands on his back or giving him brief hugs, drunk fans shaking his hand, and the occasional pick up having sex with him, but being the one to have his arms around someone else felt different. The full body contact was oddly soothing and he knew it was in part due to the fact he was so touch starved from his childhood. He’d never really learned to give affection and receiving it was really only something he learned from Ed being someone who was hyper-affectionate.

Would he feel so awkward as Tattiana? He hated feeling like he was playing second fiddle to her. During his shower he thought on what Andy said but he couldn’t come to a conclusion. Did he want to be Tattiana? Not necessarily. Or at least he didn’t want to be a woman. He never necessarily felt like a man but that was more about not feeling connected to traditional masculinity. 

Maybe it was just that he didn’t like being himself. The thought was depressing but not unfounded. He wasn’t… happy alone. Tattiana was someone who never had to be alone. She was effortlessly charming and people liked being around her. But if she could be charming why wasn’t he? Why did he feel comfortable saying how he felt as Tattiana but not as himself? 

He didn’t know the answer and it was bothering him greatly. Something about being this close to Kevin did make him feel better. He gave a light squeeze on a turn and felt his stomach flutter. 

Halfway there they stopped to stretch and get gas. Edd drank a slushie and stared into the middle distance. Kevin wasn’t used to Edd being so quiet. He bumped his shoulder with his own. 

“You okay?”

“Oh!” He looked up, “I’m sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Still freaked out about the show?”

“Yes, but that’s… not it.”

“What’s up?” When Edd looked away and seemed nervous he bumped his shoulder again. “You can talk to me.”

Edd shook his head. “I know but… I don’t even know how to talk about it. And besides that, it’s kind of dumb.”

Kevin snorted. “It’s you, so it can’t be dumb.”

Edd sighed. “Andy said something today that got me thinking. I’m just having a hard time coming to terms with… something.”

Kevin waited. He always needed time to put his thoughts into words, he understood how difficult it could be.

“I guess it’s just that well… How I am as Tattiana… you might have noticed it. I’m…” He trailed off.

“More confident?” Kevin supplied.

“Yeah.” Edd replied. “I guess it might be unhealthy the way I think of me and her.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I… don’t know. Andy mentioned I might think people like her more than me.”

“That’s crazy. You’re Tattiana. It’s still you.” Kevin studied Edd’s face. He was glaring at his drink.

“I could never do the things she does though. Performing, telling people off. It’s always felt like she’s been her own person. Who's just... better.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, no matter what you're still the person on stage or telling fuckers to back off. You’re always doing something amazing. It probably doesn’t mean much coming from me but you’re awesome, and I’m sure your friend said the same thing.”

Edd’s heart thumped against his chest. Kevin’s words weren’t new but coming from him it felt different. “He did. I’m sorry, I’ve brought down the mood.” 

Kevin grabbed Edd’s wrist. “I don’t mind. Friends talk about this kind of stuff, right?”

Edd gave him a small smile. “Thank you. And for what it’s worth I think very highly of your opinion.” 

When they got back on the bike Edd let himself lean comfortably onto Kevin’s back. Before he had been a bit tense but it was easier to let himself relax after that conversation. Obviously Kevin wouldn’t hang out with him as much as he did if he didn’t want to. But hearing him say it put him at ease.

Kevin had thought it was nice before but the way Edd molded to him the rest of the way had his body more than a little interested. 

When they finally got there it was almost 2. They’d have only 2 hours to look around but that seemed like more than enough time to look at and because it was the last few hours of the last day the tickets were cheap. The almost $60 ticket discounted to $11. 

The showroom was huge and there were dozens of motorcycles lined up. Vintage, specialty, modified, intricately painted, there was even an area for unreleased models and concept designs.

They’d been admiring a vintage 1937 Triumph Speed Twin when Edd was tapped on the shoulder.

“Hey. Thought I might see you here. Surprised to see you so late though.”

Edd felt incredibly awkward. Ted, the biker and last person he'd slept with who wasn't very good, had come up to talk to him. “Oh. Hi. Ted.” Kevin looked over and saw Edd looking uncomfortable talking to a familiar looking guy.

He’d come up next to him to give him an out.

“Oh.” Ted said looking between them. “I remember you. That kid from across the street.”

The memory of why he knew this man’s face came to him. “Oh yeah. Nice to actually meet you.” Kevin said. “It’s Kevin by the way.”

“Ted. I’m sorry for interrupting your date.” He seemed pretty laid back about not getting a call back.

“Oh, we’re not-“ Edd turned red.

Kevin was secretly pleased at the mistake but still blushed. Had they looked like a couple? He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious but if this guy had caught on so easily he might need to try and tone it down. Had Edd noticed? 

“Oh sorry. I just figured, with your whole motorcycle kink-“

“This is maybe not the most appropriate conversation to have here.” Edd said immediately, cutting off Ted in a flurry.

Kevin figured that was the case but having it confirmed so solidly made his breath catch. The image of Edd nude on a bike, his bike, came to him and he knew he’d be looking up porn on motorcycles when he got home.

“Sorry,” Ted kind of chuckled at the alarm Edd had jumped in with. “I figured since you came together. Well anyway it was good to see you again. Heard about your show. Good luck.” 

“Thank-“ Edd started, glad the subject was changed.

“Oh shit, sorry! I know you said he didn’t know.” Ted looked between them.

“I found out a bit ago.” Kevin assured. 

“Thank you. Both for the well wishes but also the consideration.” Edd said, moderately annoyed. As nice as the consideration might have been it was clumsy and if Kevin hadn't know even more attention would have been brought to it.

“Yeah no problem. Well I’m just leaving, hope to see you both again at the club.” He patted Kevin on the shoulder when passing. “Good luck to you too.” He had on a knowing smirk. 

By the time the showroom was shutting down both of their phones were near dead from the amount of photos they had taken. They floor models that didn’t have rope allowed pictures on the bikes. They’d both gotten plenty of them together. Kevin had managed to snap one when Edd hadn’t been looking. He was just getting off a bike but he wasn’t paying attention and he had a serene look on his face. If Kevin wasn’t sure it would be creepy he’d have made it his background. He’d never live it down If anyone ever saw it though. He’d instead made one where they had taken a selfie together in front of one of the heavily modified Harleys. He’d been embarrassed at the amount he’d taken of just Edd but saved them all anyway. 

When they’d left both of them were starving. They’d had vending machine snacks but that wasn’t going to hold them over until they got home. 

“Where should we go?” Edd asked.

Kevin with the last of his battery was looking at nearby restaurants. “I don’t really mind anything. What sound good to you?”

“I don’t have any preference.” Edd said.

“Kevin put his phone away. “Then let’s just go to the first place we come across.”

There was a nearby shopping center with a sign for a restaurant. They parked and when they got inside it was way nicer than either of them expected. It was moderately pricy but the atmosphere was extremely romantic. 

They looked at each other and without words made motion to leave. Before they could turn around though the host addressed them. 

“Hello, welcome in. Do you have a reservation?”

“Ah, no we were-“ 

“That’s perfectly fine. If you will, follow me.”

“Erm-“ but the woman walked away.

Kevin shrugged and they followed. 

The table was near an aquarium and Edd had to admit this place was charming. He watched the fish. A puffer had swam up to him and floated in front of his face. Edd put up a finger to the glass and it swam directly to it. 

Kevin couldn’t help it, he snapped a picture. 

“Hey!” Edd noticed. “Delete that. I wasn’t paying attention!” 

His phone died- “Oops. Can’t.” He smiled.

Edd rolled his eyes. “Well at least you can’t take any more candids. 

Kevin didn’t mention all the pictures he already had. 

Edd had gotten a chicken piccata and Kevin spaghetti bolognese. They’d been seated at a booth and Kevin scooted in to be closer to Edd. He wondered if that was too forward but Edd didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything. 

“So that guy. Ted. He was the one you brought home that one time.”

“Uh, yeah. Not a shining moment honestly.” He groaned.

“Why?” Kevin was hoping to find out more about his taste in men. 

“He’s very much not my type. It was a moment of weakness.” 

“If he’s not your type what is?” Kevin tried to be casual about it.

“I don’t know. Oh look, they have dessert.” He attempted to change the topic.

“Come on, I told you my type.” 

Edd bit his lip and looked away. “How is this interesting. Besides, I didn’t ask. You just told me.”

“And now I’m asking you.” Kevin leaned on his hand

“Ugh. I guess I’m more into personality. But I’ve never had a notable relationship besides my first.”

“But they’ve all had motorcycles?” He said teasingly.

Edd put his face in his hands. “Ugh you heard that.”

He grinned. “What do you mean by notable anyway?”

Edd put his hands back in his lap. “I mean they were all pretty short. I guess that ties in with before. They all met me as Tattiana and I just… well I’m not like that all the time. It was disappointing I guess.”

Kevin wanted to put his arms around him. “What about the first guy?”

“Matt was… well he was a year older and taking a gap year before college. He wanted to travel and I couldn’t. But also we just didn’t have much in common. It was fun but we both knew it wasn’t going anywhere.” He shrugged. “It was amicable and we still email occasionally but he is why I got into motorcycles.”

Kevin was relieved he didn’t seem to be hung up on him. 

The food came and they both were impressed with the food. Despite purposely choosing cheaper options the food was delicious. They’d each tried each other’s meals, even with the oddly romantic atmosphere of the place they’d decided they’d come back again just for the food.

“Oh, Kevin. You have sauce-“ Edd motioned to a spot on his face.

He wiped. “Did I get it?” 

“No here.” He used his thumb to wipe it away. They both froze. Edd snached his hand away. “Sorry.”

“It’s all good. Is it gone.”

Edd nodded. The check being dropped off broke the tension and they both laughed off the awkwardness.

* * *

Driving home was an exercise in keeping his hands where they belonged for Kevin. If having Edd holding him was nice, holding onto Edd was heavenly for the long drive. The movement of the bike, having Edd’s leather clad ass pressed against his pelvis, and the knowledge that Edd was into having sex on bikes created the perfect cocktail of tantalizing and a lot of the ride was holding back on fantasizing while it would be far too obvious. 

Edd was feeling quite similarly. Being held from behind was still an odd experience. Sure Ed had always hugged him growing up but this very much wasn't that. And when Matt taught him how to drive he’d held him but that was still a romantic experience. The first lesson ended how one would expect and the memory didn’t help keep his heart under control. Luckily with how long the ride was they’d both gotten used to it and calmed down. By the time they were nearly home exhaustion settled in and they both were ready to sleep. They’d spent a lot of time at the restaurant and it was already dark when they left.

“See you tomorrow.Thanks for inviting me. It was rad.” Kevin said.

Edd yawned. “I had a good time too. Thank you for coming.”

Kevin was used to the short hugs Nazz usually gave him when they parted and without thinking he’d yanked Edd to his chest before saying a last ‘bye’ and walking inside. He was in his room when he realized what he’d done. 

Edd stared at the door Kevin had gone through. Today felt a lot like a date, he realized. 

He decided he couldn’t think about it anymore today and went straight to bed even though it was still a little early.

Kevin charged his phone and when it came on the picture of Edd playing with the fish came up. He hadn’t had a chance to see how it came out. He stared at the soft look on his face. Not dissimilar to the look when he’d given him the brownie at the diner. 

He looked through more of the photos. He picked some of his favorites and sent them to Nazz along with a text about how great the day had been. 

Nazz was laying in bed when her phone buzzed.

A dozen or so pictures came through, mostly of Edd with a few of them together. 

She snorted.

“What’s that?” Marie asked coming back from the bathroom and flopping onto the bed.

“Kevin and Edd went on a date today.”

“What? They finally nutted up?” She looked over Nazz’s shoulder at the pictures. 

“Well neither of them will call it a date and they haven’t actually confessed yet but I mean, look at that-“ she tapped on the picture from the restaurant. “That screams date, doesn’t it.”

Marie whistled. “Kevin’s got an eye for pictures. How many of these did he take without D noticing.”

“Probably most of them.” Nazz chuckled. “How are they not dating yet?”

“Probably because they’re both oblivious as hell. Edd’s been telling me about his crush. If I was more of a busybody I’d be setting them up.”

“I feel like I should say something but really I think they need to figure it out on their own.” 

“I’m glad we’re not so clueless.” Marie said, pulling down Nazz for a kiss, putting her hand up her bed shirt.

“Oh definitely.” Nazz agreed, pulling off the top.

“Again? You’re insatiable.” 

“You started it.” She laughed, straddling the other girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might slow a bit. Lots of work to do and I usually only post once I've finished the chapter after the one I'm posting, and full disclosure I'm only half done with 13 but 14 is also half done. I'm splitting my time with another fic too that I won't post until it's finished and it's already around 20k words. Hopefully the wait will be worth it tho.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday both Kevin and Edd had multiple large essays assigned to them and while Kevin would have put off some of it Edd had made the decision for the both of them that they needed to get work done during their time together, offering to help Kevin. 

Kevin might have been upset losing his time to homework but he was pretty thankful for the help. He didn’t realize how easy essays could be when you knew how to put it together. He was sure he’d be getting better grades for the rest of the year.

Besides that Kevin had decided that hugging goodbye was going to be the new norm. Edd wasn’t upset by this but it was still a bit of a surprise the second time. It was so quick and he wasn’t sure how exactly to react. Was he supposed to hug back? 

More embarrassing was that apparently Kevin had sent pictures to Nazz who told Marie who told Andy and the two of them decided it was the best thing to talk about all night.

“You looked so cute. Did you dress up for him?” Marie asked with a false sweet tone.

“Ohh what was he wearing?” Andy asked in a conspiratory way.

“Leather pants. I mean can you get more obvious you’re asking to get railed?” Marie replied.

“It was a motorcycle show! I was dressing for the event!” Edd defended.

“So you had to choose the tightest pair you own?” Marie batted her eyelashes at him.

“It’s the only pair I own!” He yelped.

“And the make-up? Subtle but I know eyebrow fill when I see it. And highlights?” Marie elbowed Andy. He chuckled.

Edd blushed. “I knew I’d be taking pictures.” 

“Awww,” Andy cooed, “I’m glad my recommendation got you a date.”

“It wasn’t a date.” Edd couldn’t stand them teaming up to tease him.

“And that fancy restaurant?” Marie grinned.

“How fancy?” Andy asked.

“They were sat next to an aquarium.” 

Andy’s eyebrows rose. 

“It was the closest thing to the convention center! How do you know that?”

“It was a very good picture.” 

Edd huffed. “I told him to delete it. I wasn’t even looking.”

“Can you believe that this boy still thinks the guy who takes candid photos of him and sends them to his best friend to gush about his day is straight.” Andy stage whispered to Marie who snorted. 

“When were you with Nazz anyway?” Edd questioned.

“Oh all weekend. We had a date Saturday and I was over Sunday after my other job.” 

“Oh. I’m surprised. Since when do you see someone several days in a row. Aren’t you the one who called a girl who wanted to hang out with you two weekends in a row ‘needy.’”

“Since the sex is good. And she ain’t too bad either.”

“Wait. Are you two dating?” Edd asked. In all the time he’d known her Marie was more about casual relationships. He’d never heard her say anything about the actual person. 

Marie shrugged. “It’s under review.”

Edd and Andy both looked at her with shock.

“Wooow. You must really like her.” Andy said, flipping his teasing easily.

“Yeah yeah, yuk it up.” She rolled her eyes. “I ain’t embarrassed. She’s hot as hell and is a minx in the sheets.”

Andy and Edd smiled at each other with knowing looks.

“D, you’re trying hard to change the subject.”

Andy flipped sides again, the traitor. “Yeah tell us more about that restaurant. Marie what was the picture?”

“Edd was looking at a fish looking all sweet and soft. I’ll tell ya, that boy has an eye for a good photo.”

Edd frowned. “I was examining a pufferfish that was curious, it was probably interesting to see such a social fish.”

“I think Kevin saw how cute you looked and felt the need to take a picture.” Andy smiled.

Edd harrumphed. “I’m sure that’s not the case.”

_ ‘Kevin is straight’ _ Edd repeated to himself, choosing to ignore them. He couldn’t afford to let their teasing get to him. He refused to get his hopes up and be devastated when he started dating a woman.

* * *

“Hey, Nazz and Kevin are working the diner tonight. You wanna go after work?” Marie asks near the end of their shift. “We don’t usually get to work at the same time during the week, we should do something.”

Edd sighed. He’d seen Kevin a lot over the week and he didn’t want to wear out his welcome but seeing him at work again did sound like fun.

“Fine but please cool it with the teasing. I really don’t want it to get awkward.” 

“I wouldn’t.” She said hands on her hips. “I’m teasing you cause I know you. I’m not gonna say anything with him there.” 

Edd was thankful. As mean as Marie could be she wasn’t cruel. He agreed if only to prove her wrong.

“Hey there hot stuff.” Marie said, throwing open the double doors. Edd would have been embarrassed if anyone else had been there but the diner was always empty this time of night.

Kevin perked up when he saw them. “Nice to see you again.” Kevin grabbed some menus and brought them to the big booth. 

Nazz came out of the kitchen and grinned. “Well what do we have here.” She gave Marie a peck.

“Sit with us, no one else is here.” Marie requested with a sleazy grin. Nazz grinned and peeked towards the kitchen.

“Just for a bit.” 

Edd scooted over so Kevin could sit next to him.

Marie didn’t move. Instead she smirked and patted her lap. Nazz giggled a bit and sat down. “Hey.” She said with a sultry tone.

Both of the boys looked away with a twinge of jealousy. Kevin wanted Edd to sit in  _ his _ lap. He thought of putting his arm behind Edd but fear shot down his spine. He’d been coming on strong lately. Even some guy he’d never really met could tell he was interested in him. What if he had noticed and ignoring it was his way of letting him down easy? He figured Edd was more forward than that but it still paralyzed him. 

Marie put off ordering until Nazz had to at least pop into the Kitchen. They ordered something each and when Nazz returned it was with a plate of fries and a milkshake. They stayed maybe an hour before deciding to split when a party of 4 came in. Edd hadn’t noticed until Kevin got up that they’d managed to gradually shift over the course of dinner and they’d been sitting thigh to thigh. The place where they’d been touching now cold from lack of body heat.

Before leaving Marie grabbed Nazz out of sight from the other patrons and dipped her to give her a filthy kiss. Edd and Kevin didn’t really know what to do. There was an awkward pause as they’d already said their goodbyes but the girls were taking their time with their wet make-out. 

They’d locked eyes and blushed. Kevin shrugged in a ‘whatcha gonna do’ way and Edd let his mouth quirk into a little smile. When they’d finished and waved the boys sighed in relief. The air was really awkward for some reason. The tension was palpable.

* * *

Tuesday Edd had led TiK ToK again- the middays being the least busy but as the only gay bar in a 60 mile radius they still had plenty of people. Rather than the hourly shows starting at 8 they did a show every 3 hours though and went with their more fun and simple dances. 

During the week the sequins and everything else had come in. And when he had free time Edd started on the mechanics of a colored smoke machine. At one point he was inspired by something he saw online he started the fabrication and crafting of a spider themed shoulder piece. 

Someone had made moving legs on a bodice and Edd wanted to recreate that look, but a bit more simple. He was sure the deliberate articulation they’d done had taken months if not years to complete, but a more streamlined simple electronics system could be done fairly quickly, especially since they’d done the hard work and posted some of their designs and code online. Luckily Edd was well versed in arduino, having taken an interest in it years ago. When Kevin came over he’d try to help out but mostly just held things in place while Edd soldered. Which was more helpful then he knew. 

Friday Edd led his second song that week- this time it was S&M. 

Marie wasn’t working tonight but Kevin and Nazz were going. It had become their new Friday tradition and they enjoyed the club. So Marie tagged along and brought a hidden flask. She knew she could get whatever she wanted from the bar despite being underage but it was easier to bring in her own hooch.

Edd had a 9 o’clock showing and he was a lot calmer this time. He was still nervous but it wasn’t as all consuming. The few short hours between opening and his show he’d spent backstage catching up on inventory. There wasn’t much to restock except for the mini-fridge. Matilda was always on top of things when Edd was busy, sometimes he wondered if he was actually needed him back when he started or if she was just eager to help a young queer person find themesleves. 

He only made a quick trip out to greet his friends before going back to set up. His show went about as well as it could have, though in true Rihanna fashion Raquel was a little tipsy on stage. She did fine but did stumble once or twice and while it was technically Tattiana’s lead it was only a two person dance. It was one of Raquel’s favorites and it was usually her song. Today however she played the masochist part which she seemed to be having fun with.

Nazz and Marie whooped and whistled during the song but Kevin couldn’t breathe watching the hyper sexual performance. Tattiana flouncing about in a bright pleather outfit and tossing a whip around left Kevin pent up and warm. When the song ended Kevin took a moment to stand outside in the smoking area trying to cool off after such a hot performance. Marie had come out with a swagger and handed him a drink.

“You look like you could use it.” She said.

He sniffed it. “Alcohol?”

“Jack and coke.” 

He took a sip and made a face. He’d had beer at parties once or twice and a mixed drink he promptly threw up once at one of his football teammates birthday parties but it’d never been something he felt comfortable doing, mostly because he was the only person with common sense on the team and he didn’t trust them not to do something too stupid if he let himself get drunk.

He threw the whole thing back. It was easier to swallow then the terrible Jaegermister mix he’d had before and he gritted his teeth through it.

“Whoa there bud, that’s a sipping drink.” She chuckled.

“Then it shouldn’t taste so shit.” He grimaced. He was already starting to feel a bit light-headed.

“So how was D back there. Pretty great right?” She laughed, pulling from her own flask.

“God I can’t get over how good he is at everything.” Kevin said dreamily. 

“So why haven’t you told him yet?” Marie asked.

“I dunno. At first it was so I could figure out myself. Then it was me trying to make sure I wasn’t being too hasty. Now I’m… kinda scared if I’m being honest.”

“Dude being scared is like the worst reason not to tell someone your feelings. Everyone is scared of that, people still do it though.”

“But we’re so close now! What if he doesn’t want to be around me when he finds out I’m interested in him. What if he thinks I’m just friends with him to get into his pants.” 

“Whoa dude. D isn’t like that and you know it.”

“I do. I just. God it still feels so fragile.”

“Make up your mind, do you think you guys are tight or not?”

“I don’t know. Both. It’s like obviously we’ve known each other for most of our lives and then now we’ve got a lot in common and it’s so fun being together even when we’re just doing homework or he’s building his cool mechanics and I watch. But also we’ve only been hanging out for a few weeks. It’s not like life wouldn’t just go back to what it was if he decided he was sick of me or whatever but I don’t want that.”

“Jeez dude. You really do overthink as much as he does.”

Kevin felt the drink really hitting him and felt weird about how easily he just spilled his guts to his best friend's girlfriend.

“I didn’t even know I thought that.” He frowned.

“Well maybe some liquid courage is all you need to find out what you want. D should be out soon. You coming in?”

“Yeah.” He wavered. “Sure.” Oh he was feeling a bit out of it.

After the show Edd had to fight off his tight little number.

The shiny pleather outfit looked great but getting in and out of it was hell and used a lot of baby powder.

When he got it off he rested a moment. Raquel watched him struggle and laughed as she sipped a gin tonic, not bothering to try and wriggle out of her own tight outfit.

When he finally switched to a more modest costume. The night's theme was fetish but walking around with his butt that bare made him uncomfortable. Raquel didn’t seem to have the same qualms. Even as Tattiana he didn’t have the same confidence as Vic. Instead he’d worn a vinyl maids outfit. Still a bit short but at least it wasn’t basically just lingerie.

When he’d come out Nazz was dancing and Marie and Kevin were just coming back from the patio.

When Kevin saw him his face lit up. All he could see at the time was his made up face over the crowd. Already tall, in heels though Tattiana tended to tower over everyone.

When he finally made it next to him he had to freeze. Maybe his brain was just too sluggish from the alcohol but Edd, Tattiana, was in a maid outfit. A very sexy maid outfit.

“Whoa.” He whispered to himself.

“You okay?” Tattiana asked. Kevin had stopped suddenly and looked her up and down. Was it too weird?

“Maid is fitting for you. Did you bring in your own duster?” Kevin asked after a moment.

Edd smiled and rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You could have thought of something better.”

“Maybe, if Marie hadn’t given me rum.” 

Edd shot her a dirty look. “You know you’re not supposed to give anyone underage alcohol.” He hissed quietly.

“I’m off the clock.” She shrugged.

“Hey let’s dance.” Kevin said, tugging on Tattiana’s glove clad arm. 

He agreed but turned to Marie, “Later.” He pointed at her. 

She grinned and waved, weaving her way through the crowd to find Nazz.

Kevin went from dancing next to Tattiana last time to dancing with her. Occasionally someone would snap a picture with her or hand her cash but tonight’s crowd was less inclined to intrude on her time. She wondered if it was just that the fetish crowd was more mellow.

Kevin expected to start sobering up when he started dancing but he just became more drunk. That drink was pretty strong. 

Tattiana noticed Kevin starting to get more sluggish and sick looking.

She grabbed Kevin’s face in his hands, he seemed flush and was a bit warm even through her gloves she could tell.

“Come with me.” She said with worry. Kevin just nodded and followed.

When he realized they were heading to the bathroom his mind went to all the wrong places before he nearly started gagging.  _ Oh _ . He was probably going to puke.

They’d only just made it there before he started heaving into the toilet. He made stock that there was a couple making out near the sinks.

Edd rubbed his back and shushed him as he tossed up his lunch.

“You’re really amazing.” Kevin grumbled when he wasn’t barfing. Edd chuckled. Drunk people were always full of nice words. “You’re also really pretty.” 

“Okay. Okay. Shhhh.” He said.

“No. You need to know. You’re sooo hot. And really cool. I really like you.” He said leaning into Edd’s shoulder.

“I know. I know.” He giggled a little. It was cute how sweet he was while drunk. 

“I like you so much.” He groaned.

“I like you too, Kevin.” Edd patted his shoulder. Being considered hot by Kevin would have felt nice but it kind of stung that it was directed at Tattiana.

“Feeling better?” Edd asked after Kevin had stopped mumbling and throwing up.

“Sorry. I didn’t know how strong that drink was.”

Tattiana barked a laugh before covering her mouth. “Only one?” 

Kevin turned red. “I’ve only drank beer before.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be such a lightweight.”

“I think I could use some fresh air.” Kevin said, still slightly queasy. 

Kevin watched Edd stand. Damn those legs though, his eyes trailed up. The skirt bunched in the back and he had to adjust it and when he did Kevin got a lovely view of black panties. Edd put his hand out to help Kevin up and he grabbed it and was pulled up.

“Feeling better?” He asked when they were outside.

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t think alcohol is for me.” He breathed in the night air. The group of smokers nearby were billowing smoke so it wasn’t as crisp as he would have liked. It was better than the sweaty heat of inside though. 

“I’m kind of surprised. Don’t you go to all those high-school parties with spiked punch or what-have-you.”

“Those are just Hollywood rumors. Some of the parties had beer but that’s about it. And it all tastes like shit.”

“I can’t believe I’m the one between the two of us with a higher alcohol tolerance.”

“Even after everything I still can’t imagine you drinking.”

“I don’t love it. But I used to go out with some of my ex’s. Most were only a year older but college parties, ya’know. But I did date someone who could legally drink. Before I realized he was a creep.” 

“How so?”

“Well he was 22 and trying to date high schoolers. I was just so attention starved at the time I guess I didn’t care. Ash brought me to my senses though.” Ashleigha was mingling on the dance floor. Her boyfriend had come in and they were dancing. Edd looked at her fondly.

Kevin grimaced, yeah that  _ was _ weird. “Why were you attention starved?” He asked, giving Edd a sidelong glance. Was that an inappropriate question?

“I’d just broken up with my first boyfriend. I’d gotten used to a… certain amount of physical affection. It was hard to go from spending so much time touching someone and then go back to not touching anyone.”

“Oh.” Kevin replied. Not sure where to go from there. He moved off the wall and put his hand out in a mirror of before. “Wanna go get something non-alcoholic to drink?”

Edd smiled. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” He grabbed the hand and they both realized how unnecessary that was. They looked at their hands until Kevin pulled him to the doorway. They didn’t drop them until they’d made it to the bar.

* * *

Saturday morning Kevin woke up with a mild headache. They’d all stayed longer then they had before and as much as Kevin worked out to keep up on baseball and football he was kind of sore. 

His mom yelled up the stairs for him and it pierced his ears. “Kevin! A friend of yours is here!”

Muffled he heard Edd’s voice. “Oh no, it’s no problem. I can bring this to him.”

“Are you sure? He should be getting up now anyway, but if you’re sure. The second door on the right.” He heard his mom direct.

Kevin hopped up but his head pounded. 

“Oh! Kevin. I thought you might have a headache after last night. While you didn’t drink enough for a hangover you definitely didn’t have enough water and all that dancing didn’t help any.” He placed a thermos in his hands. “Drink this. It should help.” 

He sniffed it. It was kinda fishy. “What is it?” He made a face.

“Clam soup. Andy swears by it.” He placed two aspirin in his hand. “And aspirin. Just in case the clam soup doesn’t help enough.”

Well. Edd had gone out of his way to make it for him. He grimaced and used the soup to wash down the pills. It was better than it smelled actually. “Not bad.” He drank down some more. Kind of salty but it was better than the soup his mom tried to make last week. 

Edd gave a quirk of his lip. “I know clam is daunting for your high school palate.”

“Pft.” Kevin gave a noise. “You say like you’re not a high schooler too.”

“Not for much longer.” 

“Yeah. Just a couple months and we’ll be done with it.”

“Indeed.” Edd said as Kevin finished the soup.

“Thanks, I feel better already.” He handed back the thermos. 

“Well then I must be going.” He put it back in his bag.

“Wait, did you just come over to give me soup and aspirin?”

“Yep. I have plans for the rest of the day with Ed and Eddy, so I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t feel sick all day.”

Kevin’s heart leapt into his throat. God Double D didn’t even know how dometic that sounded. The idea of waking up to breakfast with Edd in the kitchen stuck in his head.  _ How sappy.  _ He chided himself.

“Make sure you drink enough water.” He said before leaving. Kevin laid back. That maid outfit last night was hot but now he wanted to see him in a similar nurses costume.  _ I bet I wouldn’t be so scared of needles if it was him. _

He gulped. Well he did just wake up.

* * *

Eddy having two jobs now had meant he’d not been able to hang out with either the Eds or his girlfriend. When he’d lamented that he felt bad not spending more time with Lee Double D had suggested he invite her to hang out with them. Eddy was relieved and jumped at the opportunity. They’d all hung out a couple times but never just the four of them. Marie usually tagged along too, sometimes May but Ed still seemed a little scared of her. He didn’t seem to be too scared of the other sisters though. Probably because May was the one with a crush on him.

While Lee was the most abrasive of the sisters Edd got along with her well enough. It did kind of feel like hanging out with two Eddys though. 

“How has the tattoo apprenticeship been working out for you?” Edd asked politely over pancakes. Lee started with a tattoo shop early last year. Her and Marie had graduated together while May was a year behind. She worked at a more reputable place then what occupied the spot next to  _ The Blue Dressage. _

“Tony says I should be good to go and take my license by March. I’ve been doing grunt work for ages but I get to help out with designing. I even had my first customer ask for me based on my portfolio last week.” Eddy seemed to beam at his girlfriend's accomplishment. “Of course I couldn’t actually get to do the tattoo but I did get to design it.”

“Show ‘em the pictures!” Eddy slapped his hand on the table, his orange juice shaking precariously. He seemed more excited about it than her.

“Yeah, yeah. gimme a sec.” She pulled up a photo of the half finished piece on her older model phone. 

The image was amazing. It was a realistic Robin on the branch of a flowering tree, it took up the person's entire shoulder blade and while only the throat of the bird was in color, it looked nearly like watercolor. “She has another appointment to finish it next month.” She said proudly.

“It’s beautiful.” Edd said honestly. Off the clock she had done all of Marie’s pieces, it was good practice space and Marie loved them so he knew she was talented but this seemed to be on a whole different level. He wondered if he should get one. The thought was tempting but he didn’t know what he’d even ask for.

“My babe is a real artisté.” Eddy said grinning ear to ear giving a chief kiss to the air.

Ed peeked at the phone and grinned. “I love little birdies! Do you think I could get a chicken?” 

Lee shrugged. “I’ve seen worse ideas.” 

Ed took out his phone and showed her a picture he had done. “I’d wanna get this!” 

Ed was also quite artistic and when they got onto art and comics, which Lee had a deep appreciation for, they both were lost.

Eddy was glad she had fit in so well. He knew it wouldn’t be bad but he was pretty stoked that Lee got along so well with Ed especially. 

Double D and Eddy carried their own conversation for a bit before paying the bill, letting the two bond. 

They’d planned to see “Zombie Cactus from the Great Beyond” which was an adaption of a movie that was an adaption of a comic, that itself was a retelling of a horror novel made in the 50’s. All in all everyone knew it would suck but Ed was excited and honestly it looked like at the very least the visuals would be good.

On the ride there Ed gave a play by play of the previous movie and how it was different from the comic. He kept getting distracted by minor details and going on tangents but it did serve to interest them in the plot, especially since he never made it to the ending.

* * *

The movie was… bad? Like really bad. But enjoyably so. There were constant errors and the logic was all over the place. Characters would change outfits between takes apparently and almost 3 quarters of the way through they changed actors all together for the main love interest. Besides that though the effects really had been good, too bad the monster wasn’t scary at all. 

The cinematography was actually quite excellent and It was such a weird mash of skill and bad choices and everyone had fun. Ed was a little miffed at the story changes, but he appreciated that they used the same monster design as the comic. All in all they walked out of the theater laughing. 

When they’d gotten back to the cul-de-sac they’d all migrated to Ed’s basement. Lee wanted to check out his comic collection and his parents were out. Though Sarah and Jimmy had taken up the living room to practice the school play which Sarah had gotten a bit part in and Jimmy had obviously gotten the male lead. 

Edd had waved at them on the way to the basement. Sarah glared at Lee, still mistrustful of the Kankers. She really could hold a grudge.

After a while of browsing and chatting the conversation went stale.

“How has it been at home?” Double D asked during a lull.

“Ugh Mom’s been a pest, asking for money constantly. She says she has a new boyfriend but I’m pretty sure it’s one of those internet scams. Luckily it’s been keeping her out of the house. So she ain’t botherin’ me or May.”

“And Marie?” 

“Every night Marie’s not over at her girlfriend’s place she’s over at ours and boy can they scream! I thought I’d only have to hear one of ‘em. Ain’t there supposed to be a giver and receiver.” She said, over dramatic. 

“That ain’t how it works,” Eddy said without pause, “Sometimes people have preferences but sex is sex and both people gotta get their dues.” 

Edd was surprised at how quickly Eddy corrected her. 

“Wait but I thought that was a thing. Tops and bottoms and stuff. Right?” She looked to Edd, genuinely asking.

“Well, it is true in the community many of us use those terms as identifiers and will often joke about it, outsiders using the terms can come across as… distasteful.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Lee’s face was mostly covered in her unruly curls but she seemed thoughtful.

“Well I’m glad you care enough to ask. It’s the only way we learn.” 

“And we got the best teacher there is.” Eddy said. 

Edd was truly thankful for Eddy’s support. As confused as he could be sometimes his heart was always in the right place and he cared enough to try. More than that he was astonished at how easy Eddy and Lee were with each other. The fact he so quickly was able to correct her without her getting defensive. Their relationship was admirable and he found himself a little envious.

“Speaking of teaching. May told me you talked to her. Real nice of ya to offer to help her.”

“Yes well, If she has the drive and the right help I’m sure she can succeed in whatever she wishes.” Edd responded.

“Even with all that I’m not sure we’ll be able to afford it. None of us really have scholarship grades or nothin.” 

“Well, with her dyslexia and other learning disabilities she can sign up for a myriad of non-grade based scholarships. As well as grants for low-income families. With the right budgeting she wouldn’t have to take out any predatory loans.”

“I didn’t know we could get all that.” Lee had given up on the idea of art school before but if he could help May, would she also be able to? And with the extra money from doing tattoo work maybe it would even be possible for them to all get a place.

“Indeed. I’d be willing to help if any of you need it.” Edd could tell she was contemplating it.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” She said seriously.

They hung out a bit longer but eventually they went their own ways.

* * *

Edd wondered how Kevin fared during the day. He was sure that as long as he kept up his fluid he wouldn’t have any more problems today. He itched to check on him but felt it would probably be unwelcome. 

But then they’d been rather close as of late. Maybe he wouldn’t mind.

He waffled the option as he stood outside Ed’s door. Kevin’s motorcycle was in the driveway. He decided a quick check in should be fine. 

He knocked and after a moment Kevin answered the door. “Oh hey D. Coming to check on your patient?” He teased from the doorway. He was feeling pretty good after a workout.

Kevin was in exercise gear. His shirt, the kind that had armholes that went all the way down, showed quite a bit of his toned sides.

“Well, yes actually.” He busied himself looking around the house so as to not stare. The shock of meeting Kevin’s mother kept him from looking around before. 

“Wanna come in?” He asked, seeing Edd’s eyes wandering around the living room.

“Oh no. I couldn’t intrude.” He put his hands up.

“It ain’t intruding. I invited you didn’t I?” He moved to the side to let him in.

“Well. If you insist. Maybe just for a drink.”

“Rad. Water? Soda? Juice?” Kevin sauntered to the kitchen. He motioned to the couch.

“Water is fine.” As he waited he looked at the decorations on the wall. Family photos hung everywhere and there were odds and ends making the house homey.

There was a picture of Kevin as a toddler blowing out candles with his parents at both sides. He smiled at the picture. There were more photos of Kevin’s childhood on the fireplace than existed of him in all his school days.

“Oh man, don’t look at those.” Kevin groaned. 

“It’s sweet your parents put them up.” He looked at the photo next to it. Kevin at probably 8 years old, about to swing a baseball bat. Another next to it with a young girl holding a baby Kevin. 

“Who’s that?” He pointed to the girl.

“Oh, that’s my older sister. She’s ten years older than me so she’s not around a lot.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had siblings.” He smiled at the image. “She does look a bit like you.”

“Her baby looks exactly like I did.” He smiles with pride and grabs another photo from the mantle.

“How sweet.” He grabbed the frame and the two babies were near exact. He’d have thought they were the same baby except for one photo was clearly much older.

Kevin watched him look at them with some sort of longing. A bittersweet look washed over his face.

“Sorry. I got a little lost in my head there.” He handed the picture back, schooling his face back to normal.

Kevin wanted to know what that was that but Edd seemed keen to move on. “Yeah, no prob dude. Sorry, by the way. For the mess.” He moved to the coffee table and piled up the cups and dishes leftover from his mom having her friends over earlier. They’d all just left not too long ago. 

“It’s fine. It’s quite pleasant actually.” The house was colored in warm tones and much like Lou’s small apartment had a lived-in quality. The dishes weren’t weeks old and disgusting like in Ed’s room and were obviously recent. 

“You have any embarrassing baby photos around?” Kevin asked, trying to lighten the strange mood.

“Ah. Not that I know of.” He replied looking away. “Your mother was quite lovely. I know your dad owns a candy store now. What does your mom do?” Edd could kick himself. Hopping from one landmine topic to another.

“Oh, uh, she sells houses.” He felt like he just got whiplash from the change of conversation. He rolled with it though. He wondered why it was a sore spot but didn’t want to push it. 

“What about your mom. I never see her around.”

“Ah well she’s in Singapore currently for business. Well would you look at the time.” Edd said. “I should get going. Have a lovely rest of your evening.”

“Oh, yeah okay. You too.”

He watched Edd flee. “What’d I say?”


	14. Chapter 14

During the week Matilda had planned a meeting for Sunday before opening, the only time she could get everyone together. It was an odd occurrence to say the least, and he couldn’t remember her ever doing it before. While she hadn’t said it was mandatory everyone got the feeling it was going to be important. For her to make time to try and get everyone, drag queens, bartenders, and behind the scenes workers all together was almost worrying. It seemed like the kind of thing you did for bad news. Everyone had been holding their breath hoping it wasn’t anything too serious. Between her age and the rocky relationship with the property owners of the building everyone wanted to come together, just in case.

They’d all been mulling about and there were donuts laid out on one of the tables. Andy was nearit picking one out and Vic was sitting at a booth, hoarding the maple bars.

Matilda had been in and out of her office setting about doing something. No one dared interrupt her, waiting for her to address them first. 

Some man in a suit had come in and she shuffled him into her office and shut the door. Everyone waited with baited breath and after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and he left, he tipped his hat as he went in a friendly fashion but no one knew who he was or what was going on. A few more minutes passed and Matilda waddled out of the room with a folder. She closed the door and stood in the middle of the room. She didn’t need to call for attention, everyone had already stopped talking. 

“Well, it’s official everyone.” She started. “This upcoming cabaret night will be our last one here.”

Everyone looked around nervously, whispers broke out. What did that mean? No one had heard any rumors they’d been doing bad but then no one really knew about the business end. Except Edd. He’d gone over their taxes and last he saw they were doing fine. 

“Because-“ she continued, and everyone who’d been talking shut their mouthes, “we will be setting up shop at a new location. That was the estate agent. I just signed the papers for a 3,000 square foot property at Jackson and Summerhill. We’ll have plenty of room for both _The Blue Dressage_ and our yet to be named queer coffee shop.”

The room roared with excitement. The next hour was abuzz in a flurry of celebration. 

Matilda popped the lid off of a champagne bottle and those that could drink clinked their glasses in cheer.

“So what was the price of the property?” Edd asked. “What’s the move plan? Does it already have a bar set up or will we need to get plumbing installed?” He had a million questions and they tried to escape them at the same time.

“Slow down boy.” Matilda interrupted and patted his shoulder. “You have other things to worry about. And my lawyers and real estate agents are doing their jobs perfectly fine.”

“But-” he started. 

“Tut tut tut. Focus on your show and just be excited for today. I’ll let you look at the books when you have less on your plate.”

He knew she was right but itched to pour over the numbers. Everyone celebrates in their own way, math was his, and nothing would be more satisfying then making sure everything added up just right. Matilda was having none of it though.

“Marie!” Matilda called her over. “Talk to Edd about his show so he can leave me alone about property taxes.”

Marie chuckled. “Well I completed the tracks you asked for. Removed the bass and messed with the levels so live music should sound good with it.”

“Oh!” Edd looked excited, mind shifting gears. He was happy to be working on something at least. “Do you have it with you?” They’d been practicing with the original tracks and it was annoying to hear the bass doubled.

“Of course. Here.” She pulled her phone out and a bulky pair of wired headphones. “I’m thinking of ripping it to vinyl. It would sound way better and I saw the old DJ booth was a Pioneer. The new set up is easier to use but doesn’t have the record support. We could totally dust it off.”

“Oh. That would really go a long way in making it sound authentic next to live music.” He listened close and she’d done a great job removing the bass completely, it sounded crystal clean.

“This really is your thing. You ever think of going to school for it?” Matilda asked.

“For what? Music?” Edd scoffed and seemed uninterested.

“No, no. Performance art! You’re so good at planning these things, and you’re so natural on stage. It’d be perfect for you.”

“Art? I’ve always been more of a math and science person.” He balked at the idea immediately but it didn’t sound that bad actually. As much as he’d never explored that avenue he did always express himself through what he made, most of his things doubled as sculptural objects, even without their function.

“You could always double major. Or go for a minor.” She said. Though you’re good at everything you do, so I doubt there’s anything that wouldn’t fit.” She patted him on the back and moved to another group. “Think about it.”

Edd preened at the compliment. Coming from Matilda it meant a lot and the more it sunk in, the more it intrigued him. He’d worried about how he would keep up with college and drag at the same time, but using his drag as part of his degree could bring those worlds together and he wouldn’t have to make any decisions to cut anything he loved out of his life. 

People around had started getting tipsy and champagne glasses had been traded for shots. The bar crew was excited to get a larger storage space and bar and Matilda had thrown back a fireball with them.

“How about I come over with my setup and we do a test run at your house where it’s quieter. See how it sounds with your bass to find out if I need to mess with the levels or anything before I bother ripping it.” Marie asked after he’d given it a listen to 

“That’s not a bad idea. We could use the garage.”

“Sweet I’ll meet you at yours then.” Marie took back her headphones.

“Are you two leaving?” Andy asked as they grabbed their things.

“Yeah we’re going to check the music for the show. Want in?” Marie slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

“Nah. I’ve gotta get ready for tonight but good luck. Make sure you say goodbye to Matty.”

They bid their adeus to everyone and bounced to Edd’s. Marie met up with him and set up her equipment. It wasn’t much, just her old trusty laptop, a soundboard and an amp. She’d burn a vinyl later at a friends when they’d solidified the plan. 

After a sound check they took a break and Edd got a text.

Long time no see. 

I’ll be back from Pennsylvania soon

Wanna grab lunch or something? 

“Oh, Alexander’s coming back.” Edd said.

“You gonna see him while you have Kevin on the string? Cold.” Marie was messing with the voice track. With the bass being the only live instrument the lyrics got a touch too drowned out in the opening song, especially since it started so quiet.

“I don’t have anyone on a string. Besides Alexander’s still a friend, just because we sometimes have sex doesn’t mean we _have_ to. Besides I may have feelings for Kevin but you seem to constantly forget he’s straight.”

“And I’m telling you he’s definitely not. I’ll bet you anything he’s bi.”

“I’m not betting you anything. But just because a guy is confident enough to go to a gay bar doesn’t mean he has to be queer. He’s just an ally.”

“Then bet. I bet you my entire record collection.”

“What would I want with your records? Pass.”

“It was only to prove a point.” She rolled her eyes. “C’mon, How confident are you in your assumption.”

“Very, he’s said.” Edd cocked his hip.

“You’re sure of that? He’s said in exact words, ‘I am straight?’”

“Well… I’m pretty sure. I mean when he found out I was Tattiana he… maybe not, but I’m certain.” He said in a huff. “I’m saying yes to Alexander.”

He sent his text and a few minutes later he got a reply that he’d be back Tuesday night and they should see each other Wednesday before work.

He bit his lip and mulled it over. He hadn’t seen Alexander for over a month but it would cut in on his time with Kevin. But it wasn’t like there were plans to do anything risqué. Just a chat over a late lunch. Would it be rude to ask Alexander if he could bring a friend? It would be a good opportunity to have them meet, he definitely thought they’d get along.

He dropped his phone and decided he’d think about it later. Marie had just motioned to do a practice run to test the new boosted audio.

* * *

Tuesday came and went and he’d completely forgotten to think about it. After messing with the music well into the night he’d completely forgotten, so wednesday when they pulled up and Alexander was smoking in his driveway he wanted to slap himself for his oversight. It was very unlike him.

“Hey, D!” The tall man waved and approached the bike, “Sweet ride, dude.” He said to Kevin. The man was probably 6’2” but not very broad. He had long dirty blonde hair pulled back and wore wire frame glasses.

“It’s been too long.” Edd said and hugged him.

The hug was too long for Kevin’s taste. He wondered if this was the ex boyfriend but instead of a motorcycle a beat up 94’ civic covered in bumper stickers was in the driveway.

“Alexander this is Kevin.” Edd introduced. 

“Nice to meet you.” He kept his hand on Edd’s shoulder and held out the other to Kevin for a handshake. 

“Oh, yeah, you too. How do you two know each other?” Kevin asked.

“Vic introduced us.” Edd said. 

“I’m a part time DJ, I used to spin at the BD from time to time but got a full time job so I had to stop.” Alexander explained further.

“I forgot to mention he just got back from a trip and we were going to catch up.” Edd said to Kevin with a guilty look.

“You wanna come with us?” The blonde asked. 

“Only if that’s okay with you but I don’t want to intrude.” Kevin looked between them, he definitely didn’t want to give up his time he got to spend with Edd to anyone, especially not an old flame. What kind of guy went by _Alexander_ anyway? 

“Any friend of D’s is a friend of mine, I’d love to get to know you. You okay with it D?” Kevin felt suddenly bad about being rude in his head.

“Of course. I think you guys would really hit it off.” Edd smiled, glad it could work out so well, even if he did feel rude for not bringing it up earlier.

They took Alexander’s hatchback and the ride was full of easy conversation. Where he’d gone- Pennsylvania, why- helping with planning his grandmother’s funeral, how long- 5 weeks. They also talked about Edd’s show and the news of the big move. 

They’d gone to a Thai place that had the windows blacked out. The place was dark and lit with candles creating a lovely atmosphere that seemed far from casual. Kevin definitely thought he was intruding. They sat at a rounded booth. Edd sat in the middle. 

Alexander was as much of a talkative person as Edd and just as knowledgeable. While Kevin wanted to dislike him, he was actually really cool. He kept spinning the conversation so Kevin could keep up and add in without getting drowned out, but he also kept touching Edd, putting his arm around his shoulder or on his thigh while ordering and Edd didn’t seem to mind or even notice. Kevin was starting to get vibes that they’d been naked together more than once.

“So what’s your school plans, Kevin?” Alexander asked. His arm was draped behind Edd where Kevin’s often was; Kevin felt white hot jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He took a sip of his soda to drown it.

“I don’t really know yet. I was just gonna go to community college and get my gen-eds out of the way while I figure it out.” 

“I always thought you’d go on a sports scholarship.” Edd said with interest. He’d never considered he’d want to do anything else.

“Nah, that’s always been what my dad wants but I don’t really think I have what it takes to go professional. And even if I did it’s just something that’s fun to me. It was never what I saw myself doing.”

“Oh.” Edd said. “What have you been considering then? You must have some idea.”

“I thought engineering sounded pretty good. Versatile too, but I don’t really know. I was hoping that I’d find something I’m passionate about when I got to college and started to meet more people and see what’s offered.”

“That’s pretty chill.” Alexander said. “You’re only- what 18? You don’t need it all figured out yet.”

“That’s true.” Edd agreed. 

“What about you D? Figure out what you want to major in?” Alexander asked him. “I know you were between several things.”

“Well I’m still interested in entomology and well… everything. But recently I’ve been mulling over the idea of performance art. Matilda suggested it.” He seemed apprehensive. “I don’t know though. I mean… I’ve never considered myself artistic…”

“Yeah right dude!” Kevin contradicted. “Everything you make is so cool. Sure it’s not painting or whatever but like- the sewing, the smoke machine you disguised as an egg sac! That shit is so artistic.”

“I’ve gotta see that.” Alexander added. “I agree though. Remember that time you made Andy’s sorceress scepter for Halloween? It looked like gnarled wood and the globe actually glowed. You’re just as artsy as you are smart.”

“Thank you.” Edd was glad they didn't seem surprised or confused.

“You know,” Alexander said to Kevin, “If you don’t know where to go to school yet you could probably apply to the same schools as Edd, or just somewhere close. You could rent an apartment together.” Alexander suggested. 

Kevin liked that thought a lot. Coming home every day to Edd doing homework on the couch. Waking up and seeing him first thing in the morning. Edd’s thought process wasn’t far off but he shook the thought away. _Straight guy._ Edd reminded himself.

“That’s not a bad idea. At least I’d know I’m getting a clean roommate with you.” Kevin took a bite from his food and Edd bit his lip. Living with someone you have unreciprocated feelings for would be a dumb move but he smiled back. 

“Maybe.” He replied noncommittally.

“What’re you doing now if you’re not a DJ anymore?” Kevin asked Alexander. 

“I work as a board operator for the radio station in the next town over.” He replied. “I still DJ occasionally but I’ve been trying to get more connections. My goal is music production. I’ve been doing an online degree and hoping that I’ll get accepted into Berklee so I’m beefing up my CV.”

“That’s cool. Hope it goes well.” 

“Oh it will.” Edd said. “You should hear his music. You’ll like it, it’s pop but it’s got more beat.” He turned back to Alexander, “Oh, by the way, Marie’s says she’s excited to see what you’ve been up to.”

“Man, talk about someone who needs to be getting a music degree.” Alexander chuckled.

“All of the Kankers are so talented, it’s a shame they have to choose between living and following their dreams. I’ve been trying to convince them to let me help them apply for grants but I can understand Marie’s reluctance.”

“It’s really too bad because her sound is so raw.”

“I didn’t know Marie did music.” Kevin added. She never talked about it, but then she was usually attached to Nazz when he saw her.

“Yeah, we reconnected at a feminist punk concert. The opening act was a local punk band that we both love. Recently she’s started helping them backstage and mixing their music for CD’s.”

“I love that you won’t even say your favorite band's name.” Alexander laughed and his hand had gone from the back of the seat to Edd’s lower back. Edd didn’t notice but Kevin sure did.

Kevin frowned and looked away, trying hard not to slap the man's hand away and replace it with his own. Kevin knew he didn’t have any claim, he’d been dancing around actually asking Edd out for weeks and if Edd was okay with being touched by this guy Kevin couldn’t be mad at him but he was almost certain though Alexander had known Edd intimately and he was so mad jealous. He couldn’t even be angry though because the dude was so chill. 

“I _can_. It’s just don’t need to go saying something like that inside a restaurant.” 

“It’s Cunt Rocket.” Alexander said to Kevin and Edd elbowed him. 

“Please, we’re eating.” Edd scoffed.

“So…” Alexander started and Edd just knew he was going to say something that would embarrass him, “What would you guys think of a three way?” He looked between the two of them with a flirty grin. He’d obviously misconstrued their relationship and Edd dropped his fork in shock.

Kevin had just taken a drink of water and the surprise sent it down the wrong pipe.

“Alexander! _Restaurant_!” Edd gasped, “Besides that, Kevin’s straight.” Edd patted Kevin’s back as he coughed.

“I never said that.” Kevin managed between breaths.

“What?” Edd asked and handed him a napkin, having obviously not heard him right.

“I never said I’m straight.” Kevin repeated.

“I… what?” Edd repeated with wide eyes.

“I might… he bi. Or something.” He said and coughed into the napkin.

Edd felt his whole world tilt sideways. He could practically feel his mantra of ‘he’s straight’ break into a million pieces. He couldn’t use it as an excuse ever again and suddenly everything that had happened until then needed to be viewed completely differently. 

“Oh.” Edd said. Kevin looked up and their eyes met. There was an intense moment. Kevin saw something flicker across Edd’s face before he looked away with pink cheeks. He hoped it was interest.

“So… are we on for that?” Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow at their prolonged silence. 

“No!” They both said, their pink cheeks turning red.

Edd’s heart raced. Marie had been right and it made him wonder if she’d not just assumed but had known because she was dating his best friend. 

Kevin licked his lips. Edd’s shift in demeanor worried him but they caught eyes again and Edd’s eyes glanced to his newly wet lips. Kevin knew what Edd was thinking and he felt giddy. He moved his knee to press it against Edd’s who picked up his drink to give himself something to do. He may not have been affected by Alexander’s touch but Kevin’s definitely caught his attention.

“Fine, fine. So then tell me about your show. It’s this Friday right?” 

“Yeah. Marie actually just finished ripping the track to vinyl yesterday and we did our first dry run before opening. We need to tighten up our pacing a little but otherwise it’s looking great. It’s going to be all metal and I’ll be playing my bass.”

“I’m so glad I came back in time to see it. I’m stoked to see what you’ve cooked up. I’m upset you’re not playing the PSG though.”

“Ugh. I know it’s got an interesting sound but there’s nothing less appealing to me than fitting my least favorite instrument into something meant to represent me.”

“I’m upset I missed your first lead. I know you must have been nervous.”

“Oh he was, but it turned out amazing. Actually I didn’t think of it but Nazz got a bit of it on her phone. She sent it to me if you want to see it.” He didn’t want to admit how many times he rewatched the minute long clip.

Alexander gave an affirmation and Kevin pulled it up.

“Oh I remember this dance. Usually Misty’s right?”

“Usually. It’s a swap out though so it made sense as a first run.” Edd watched himself with fascination. He didn't know there was a video. He didn’t recognize himself. He’d obviously seen himself in videos in drag before but he always blended in. At the front he seemed so… different.

“If you were nervous I can’t tell because you look fucking natural.”

“Right.” Kevin said. “I can’t believe he was panicking just a few hours earlier.”

“Well I was panicking, not Tattiana. Tattiana doesn’t panic.”

“Tattiana may not, but I have seen her get snippy.” Alexander raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Remember that time I came backstage after that show where you fell and-”

“Why must I keep reminding you were in a restaurant!” Edd interrupted with a frown.

“Ha! That’s the face.”

“What?” Kevin asked, trying to figure out what happened.

“It’s nothing and if you say anything else about it… well nothing embarrasses you so I have no recourse but please don’t.”

“Aw, come on. I hate being out of the loop.” Kevin begged.

“Don’t you dare.” Edd hissed to Alexander who laughed.

“‘Tattiana’ was all angry and moody until I fingered her in the back room. After that- totally calm.” The blond stage whispered to Kevin.

Kevin wasn’t sure what was more red, his face, Edd’s face, or his vision. Envy was an ugly look and he tried hard not to be upset but he knew he’d never be able to be friends with Alexander no matter how chill he was. 

The image of Edd all dressed up with his skirt bunched up and getting all hot and bothered from nothing but his fingers was going to keep him up tonight.

Edd covered his face with his hands and groaned. 

“This is obviously not the time or place.” Edd slapped the blonde man's arm.

Kevin drank down the last of his soda to cool himself off. They’d all paid a bit ago and were just chatting and picking at their leftovers.

“So, are you nervous?”

“Of course I am.” Edd picked up his own water, the ice clacked as it shifted. “I’ve been thinking about how to run away and start a new life.” He joked.

Even though Edd was trying to make light of it, it was obvious his hands were shaking, though he was trying to hide it by gripping his cup.

“Like you’ll need to. I’ve seen everything you’ve been doing and it’s going to be so cool.” Kevin said, he put a friendly hand on Edd’s shoulder.

“And every show you’ve ever helped with has been better for it. They never would have put in those silks for Misty if you hadn’t suggested it. No one even thought they could.” Alexander added.

Edd chewed his straw and sighed. “I know. I’m just… it’s so nerve wracking.”

“You’ve never failed at anything you’ve put your mind to,” Edd snorted like he didn’t believe him but Kevin continued, “but I get it. You’ve put a lot of time and energy in on this. It’s scary to put it out there and not know how people are going to feel about it. I’m sure everyone’s going to love it but you’re allowed to freak out a little. Just don’t get caught up in your head.”

Edd put his own hand over Kevin’s that had taken to rubbing his shoulder. He gave a small smile and leaned a bit towards him, touched by his words. He didn’t know how badly he needed to hear that. “Thank you.”

Alexander smirked at them getting lost in their own little world. It was sweet to see. The way they looked at each other was so obvious. He was rooting for them.

“So you asked me before but what about you? How did you two meet?” Alexander asked. “You seem close but I’ve never seen you before.” He said to Kevin. “I thought I knew all Edd’s friends.

“We actually grew up together.” Edd answered.

“We’ve lived in the same neighborhood since we were in kindergarten. We only really reconnected in the last month or so though.” Kevin continued. He thought about removing his hand but didn't even as Edd dropped his own into his lap.

“What made you reconnect?” 

Kevin blushed and his hand went to the back of his neck sheepishly. “I Uh… met Tattiana by accident.”

“And then he got such a big crush on her, he started asking me to wingman.” Edd laughed behind his hand.

Alexander barked a laugh. “Ha! How did you not know it was him if you knew him so long.”

“We weren’t close back then! And he said she was his cousin! I just thought it was a family resemblance.” 

Alexander snickered at him. “I wouldn’t have thought you were so dense. How long did it take him to notice?”

“He didn’t. I accidentally spilled the beans on myself apparently.”

“I realized Tattiana wasn’t a woman the night before. I just didn’t realize she was you.” He was trying to defend himself but knew he didn’t have much a leg to stand on. He had to admit his own denseness in this.

“He even served the table all of us drag queens were sitting at and he didn’t find out.”

“Dude.” Alexander laughed hard.

“I’d never heard of drag before. Honestly I just thought they were, like, exotic dancers or something!”

“You never heard of drag? What kind of rock were you living under?”

“I dunno. I thought I was straight till like last month. I was always surrounded by dude-bro jocks so I never really knew.”

Alexander and Edd both made the connection of having reconnected last month and having this sexual revelation. Alexander shot Edd a sly smirk and Edd’s light blush spread to his ears.

Eventually the conversation went dead and they packed up the last of what they didn’t pick over and had to head back so Edd could get ready for work.

Alexander got out of the car to hug Edd goodbye. “You two make a cute couple. I’d say snatch him up before he gets stolen but I think he’s only got eyes for you.” Alexander whispered in his friend's ear.

Edd pulled away flustered and bright red. “I’ll see you Friday.” 

Alexander shot Kevin a smile and wink, who was staring with jealousy written plainly on his face, and he also went red. They were both too easy to rile up.

Edd had to immediately go and get ready so he also bid Kevin goodbye. 

Kevin itched to hug him but after Alexander’s prolonged one he felt awkward and self conscious but he didn’t have anything to feel weird over because Edd was the one who made the move forward for their usual contact.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edds waist in return and this along with their earlier eye contact he decided maybe today had been good, actually.

When they parted Kevin went to his room and fell onto his bed face first and yelled into his pillow in excitement. He was certain their loaded eye contact meant something important. He _knew_ he had a chance now. He’d known he never really told Edd he was bi but he wasn’t expecting him to be so shocked by it. He thought he’d been pretty obvious but Edd’s pretty face went all pink and surprised when he’d said it. 

He picked up his phone.

I told DD I’m bi

Nazz’s call was almost instant and Kevin jumped at how sudden it was.

“Oh my god! What did he say?” Was the first thing out of her mouth. Kevin chuckled.

“Nothing really but I think I have a good chance. We made eye contact and he just had this look like… I dunno. Like he was really looking at me as an option or something.”

“No duh you have a chance dude. I can’t believe he didn’t already know though.”

“Honestly, same. I didn’t exactly think I was hiding it.” 

“So, when do you plan to actually do something about it then?” 

“I’m not sure exactly but definitely after his performance. He’s already stressed enough and I don’t want to make it worse. Maybe Saturday? I want to plan something.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know yet but I want it to be perfect.” Kevin wondered if it would be too much to go back to that fancy place near the convention center.

“You’re such a sap.” 

“Yeah, and hopefully I’ll be his sap soon.”

Nazz snorted. “How did you ever think you were straight, because that’s the gayest thing I think you’ve ever said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Got covid but I'm better now. I don't think I'll be updating as quickly as before because I'm behind in classes but don't worry. I'm still very much writing and thinking about this fic constantly.


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday passed in a blur. The short two hours they were able to spend together were more awkward than they'd ever been. Both wanting each other and holding the knowledge the other probably did too but neither could bring themselves to do anything about it. The hug goodbye felt like a promise and both left it with pink cheeks and high hopes. Kevin wished him luck for tomorrow, knowing he wouldn't see him until after the show.

Finally the day arrived. Kevin and Nazz met Marie at the door who'd already found Ed, Eddy, and May of all people. Lee had wanted to come but she couldn't skip out on work and Eddy said he'd get the recording for her. 

Kevin had bumped into Eddy, not having seen him due to his short stature and they'd started trading barbs, but both were too excited for Edd to put any fire behind them and it sizzled out when Kevin decided to start ignoring him in favor of scoping out the best seats in the house.

When the announcement for the start of the show came over the speakers they all sat, quiet and buzzing with excitement. While no one had ever actually announced the theme, somehow it was known because much of the crowd looked more punk than usual.

The music started but it wasn't at all what Kevin was expecting. It was high and flutey at first and some monologue came over the speakers about black widows. It sounded educational, like a movie from the 50's and somehow that made so much sense for Edd. Educate while you entertain.

Edd had purposely hid the opening number from Kevin. He'd wanted at least some part of it to be a surprise so when the monologue to Black Widow started he knew some would be lulled into a false idea of what the show would entail. 

_Yes, the dangerous black widow is to be approached with caution, as the black widow's bite can cause death._

The stage was mostly dark, the curtains drawn and Tattiana stood in front of it, turned away. Her long dark wig was much longer then any wig he'd ever seen her wear and it was raised and hung around on string giving the illusion of giant spider legs.

_The Black Widow is easily recognized by her coal black body and red hourglass marking_

A spotlight came onto Tattianna, making her long translucent weblike skirt shine and the shiny red pleather corset giving her whole body an hourglass appearance.

_She encases her victims with silk, and then kills with poison from her fangs_

Her legs under the skirt were visible and looked long and smooth and the red heels, tall as any Kevin had seen her in before, made them look impossibly longer. 

_The male spider is not considered to be dangerous_

Suddenly the music broke down and a beat thumped up and the curtains moved aside. Behind them was a giant rope web and two dancers dressed in sequins and wings, taking on the appearance of flies, were hanging on it. From the sides three other queens dressed as less elaborate spiders walked on stage.

Tattiana turned around and strummed her sleek black guitar. The dancers behind her moved in hyper-sexual ways but Kevin's eyes were caught on Edd. Tattiana's make-up gave her a sultry look and as she mouthed the words along she looked the very image of sex.

After the first verse the bass shredded and the crowd went crazy. The way Tattiana moved with the instrument was graceful and practiced, never once making a mistake or slip, even with such a long trailing skirt. The flies on the web writhed with the music and the other spiders lip-synced along when the pre-chorus started, before they lined up behind their leader and their arms were only visible making Tattiana look as though she had 8 limbs.

They moved from behind her as the next verse played and Tattiana locked eyes with Kevin and winked as she moved and swayed, the words as sensual and dangerous as she looked. Her bass slung to the side while it was unneeded and showing off the front of her sexy costume. She was wearing a breastplate to complete the look but Kevin's eyes were too focused on those sexy legs and the red gemmed garter holding her stockings in place.

_So watch me close, as I unveil,_

_I'm stripping down, your face is pale-_

At that Tattiana shed her skirt and kicked the air, bringing it down on the next line.

_You are the heart, I am the nail_

Kevin gulped. This was Edd. This was a visual representation of who he was using Tattiana to express what Edd felt he couldn't and Kevin realized the depth of his emotions for him. The crowd loved the song and was going wild and the success almost felt like Kevin's. He knew people would love it, would love him, the way Kevin did. _Oh._ He thought. _Love._

The rest of the show was as enthralling. The other songs went just as hard and the finale was grand. The smoke machines Edd had made had gone off and at the end Tattiana was raised over the web, it almost looked as if she had crawled up it backwards but that definitely wasn't the case in those heels so there was probably something that lifted her up. When the curtains closed for the night there was madness. The heavy metal had riled up everyone. Drunk people were yelling and hollering, but luckily it didn't seem like anyone was breaking anything.

When the queens came out, still in costume they were bombarded with money and pictures. Kevin broke through the wall of people but Edd was nowhere to be seen. Vic spotted him and called him over. The rest of the group started taking pictures with the others but Kevin just wanted to see Edd. Nothing else mattered. Screw planning, screw timing, Kevin needed to tell him, now.

"Hey, Where's Tatti?" He yelled over the excitement.

"Backstage- this is all a bit much for her, go on back, tell Dave that Vic sent you to check on her."

Kevin nodded and moved to the door they just left from and a short burly dude stopped him.

"Vic told me to go check on Tattiana- Edd." Kevin said. Dave looked him over and opened the door. 

"Anything happens I know your face." He said. Kevin just nodded.

The redhead came up behind Edd, half dressed and looking more manic than Kevin had ever seen him. Eyes shiny and unfocused but a smile spilt his face. 

Edd spotted him in the mirror and grinned wider, if it was possible. 

“Hey there.” Kevin smiled from the doorway, voice a bit husky from cheering. “You look good like this.” He stared at the boy he'd only just realized he was in love with through the mirror. 

Edd’s wig and cap was off and on the stand, his hair sticking out at odd angles. His make-up was still mostly on but he had just removed his false lashes. His heels had been kicked off and corset discarded but he was still in that sexy leather bodysuit.

Edd looked back at him through the mirror and rolled his eyes with a little laugh, still riding high on endorphins. “What, half dressed?”

“No, well yes. But mostly just happy.” He gathered his courage and stepped forward. He put his hand on Edd's waist, and rubbed his thumb across the prominent hip bone. “Just, you.” He whispered. Edd kept his eyes on Kevin’s, surprised at the sudden confession. 

Well maybe not so sudden, It had been a long time coming and they had been dancing around their feelings since Wednesday, maybe even all month. 

There was a moment of silence as they regarded each other, Kevin asking permission to continue with his eyes. When Edd didn’t move away Kevin took his final step into Edd’s space. Keeping eye contact he dropped a kiss to Edd’s shoulder. 

Edd gave a small gasp at the electric contact. Kevin, spurred on by the little sound dropped another kiss, this time to the line of his throat, his other hand coming around to pull him against him.

“Kevin.” Edd whispered, turning to look him in the eye. 

Kevin took that opportunity to kiss his jaw. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered, unwilling to break the moment by being any louder.

“I don’t know.” Kevin said eye’s gravitating to Edd’s painted lips, “Can I kiss you?” 

“What have you been doing?” Edd breathed a laugh, and Kevin closed the gap, capturing the soft exhale. 

It was soft and sweet. The last month of pining finally mounting and rather than a crashing wave it was like pieces finally coming together. They moved together slowly, every time they pulled away they couldn’t stay apart, like magnets pulled by each other’s polarity.

Edd’s arms moved around Kevins neck. It was intoxicating. He moaned when Kevin licked the line of his lips, opening them up. His knees felt weak and Kevin’s arms were the only thing keeping him standing. He leaned into the contact.

It was different then every other kiss Kevin had had. Edd was a little taller than him and he’d never had to tilt his head up, even if it wasn’t by much. But mostly it was the affection. His previous make-out sessions were just about lust, and while there was a definite undercurrent of sexual desire, what led this kiss wasn’t a need to claim but to express unsaid feelings. 

“I need to change.” Edd panted between collisions of their lips. 

Kevin’s hand trailed from the small of his back, up to the zipper tag. He kept it there for a moment to gauge his reaction. 

Edd’s eyes were half-lidded and he wanted to continue, but not where anyone could walk in. He bit his lip, the gap in his teeth was too sexy and Kevin kissed it. 

“Not here. Come home with me?” He asked when they parted.

“Yeah?” He planted another soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah.” Edd responded by moving his head more to more fully connect. “Can we take your bike?” He asked.

“You only like me for my bike.” He laughed. 

“Hm,” he said leaning his head onto Kevin’s shoulder. “I think I like the rest of you too.” He felt so vulnerable saying it aloud. He’d never really gotten to this stage in a relationship and this wasn’t even official yet.

“I like you too.” Kevin held him before letting go so Edd could change. 

“Actually, would you get the zipper?” He asked turning to show his back.

“Now you want me to.” He chuckled and helped, but when he saw the bare skin underneath he couldn’t breath.

Edd moved a sleeve off his shoulder and Kevin audibly gulped. “I think I should… wait outside.” 

Edd smiled his gap tooth smile and laughed as Kevin ran to the door. 

The ride back felt supercharged, a current ran through them from where their bodies made contact. Edd held tight to Kevin, fully pressed against him, hands trailing dangerously close to his belt. Occasionally slipping lower at stops.

When they’d managed to get home they were both vibrating with anticipation. Once they’d extracted themselves from the bike and removed their helmets neither could hold back any more and they’d reconnected fervently. Mouths and hands finding purchase wherever they could. 

“Fuck I want you.” Kevin moaned between kissing Edd’s neck. Edd for what it was worth was giving just as good as he’d got and he’d already made quite the mark above Kevin’s clavicle.

“Hm. I think we should-“ he paused to shudder when Kevin bit his earlobe- “g-go upstairs. Room. Bed.”

Kevin would have to remember how much that affected him. In one smooth motion he picked up the thinner man and carried him to the door, Edd’s legs wrapped around Kevin immediately.

“Eager?” Edd chuckled into the kiss and Kevin responded by pinching his ass. He laughed again until Kevin bit his lip and he groaned. 

Kevin pulled Edd’s key ring from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. As he crossed the threshold he nearly tripped on the door jam. They both laughed but it devolved into breathless kisses.

As he shut the door Kevin pushed Edd up against it. The added leverage gave Kevin the freedom to move his hands under Edd’s shirt and his mouth to his long slender neck. He tweaked a pebbled nipple and Edd’s head thunked back against the door.

“Want you inside me,” Edd groaned, “Please.”

“Fuck Babe. Yes.” Kevin rutted his pelvis into Edd’s. Their erections rubbed together through their pants and they both gasped.

“Bed.” Edd whispered into Kevin’s ear again before nibbling on it. 

Kevin’s hands moved back under Edd’s legs to stumble up the staircase. He’d never been up to Edd’s room so he wasn’t sure where to go from the top of the stairs. Edd wasn’t exactly helping, going back to sucking marks into Kevin’s neck.

“First door. Left.” Edd gasped when Kevin squeezed his ass to get his attention.

As soon as they’d made it to the bed Edd pulled off Kevin’s shirt before pulling him down to cover him.

“Tease.” Kevin said as he tried to extract Edd from his own shirt.

“Not a tease if I plan to put out.” Edd’s sultry smile gave Kevin a moment of pause. He was really going to finally do this.

“God you’re sexy.” Kevin leaned down and kissed him again. 

“Mmm. Too much clothes, wouldn’t you say.” Edd pulled on Kevin’s belt loops. 

Kevin unbuttoned his pants but before removing them got distracted by Edd’s pink nipples and placed his mouth over one of the peaked buds. 

Edd panted and raked his nails over Kevin’s shoulders. “Who’s the tease now.” 

As he continued to suck and lick at the sensitive nub he pulled off Edd’s pants. He pulled back and wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand. Looking down at the beautiful man under him, finally naked.

“Like what you see?” Edd asked with a shy smile. He was trying hard not to cover himself.

“You have no idea.” Kevin couldn’t pull his eyes away from the body of the man he had been fantasizing about for what felt like so long. It was almost embarrassing how attractive he found his dick. Any possibility of him being straight flew out the window, not that there was any left. 

“Your turn.” Edd’s eyes dropped to Kevin’s jeans.

He grinned and stood to pull them off. Edd giggled and whistled as Kevin made a show of removing his pants and boxers. When he was finally nude he laid back over Edd.

“No fair, you got an eyeful.” Edd said, pushing Kevin up so he could get his own good look.

He blushed. _Oh_. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he was surprised at the thickness of Kevin’s shaft. 

“Everything okay?” He was suddenly worried at the open shock on Edd’s face.

“Fuck you’re gonna open me up.” He gasped almost against his will.

Kevin gulped at the dirty talk. “Yeah?” 

Edd reached to the nightstand and pulled out a strip of condoms and lube. 

“How do you want to-“

“Fuck Double D I wanna finger you.” Kevin didn’t even let him finish his sentence. Ever since Alexander put the thought in his head he couldn’t think of anything else. 

The speedy reply made Edd gasp and the longing in his voice had Edd near shaking. “Okay.” 

Kevin sat back and pulled Edd’s long legs open so he could see his furled hole. His mouth went dry, and he smeared the lube onto his fingers. 

Edd watched Kevin stare at his opening, his nerves rose until he saw him lick his lips. Edd had to look away. It was too much to see Kevin, the man who he was sure just a week ago could never feel the same, look at him like he was the only thing he’d ever wanted. 

When Kevin finally moved his slick fingers to his entrance Edd’s legs were shaking. 

“You okay?” He asked, his other hand rubbing circles into his thigh. He was pushing in one finger, working it slowly.

“Yes.” Edd closed his eyes. “Feels good. You can add another.” 

“Look at me babe.” Kevin started to add a second finger.

He opened his eyes just as Kevin thrusted his fingers all the way to the last knuckle.

Edd nearly screamed as his prostate was slammed into by complete accident.

“Woah.” Kevin’s eyes widened as Edd’s back arched and he made the most wanton noise. He didn’t think he’d be able to erase this from his spank bank for as long as he lived.

“Fuck, please Kevin. More.” He gasped.

Kevin nodded and started trying to add in a third finger. The mildly pained face worried Kevin until he curled his fingers, his hand cramping from the thrusting motion and Edd was again gasping and moaning. He tossed his head from side to side. 

Kevin kept rubbing his sweet spot, curling and uncurling his fingers as Edd’s pretty cock started leaking into his stomach. His hole twitched around his fingers and he stared at the erotic sight. His own dick straining from neglect.

“I’m ready. Please, please, please. Need you.” He was near delirious with pleasure. 

Kevin never wanted to stop fingering him but even more he wanted to do whatever the man under him said. He thinks he’d jump off a bridge if Edd asked right now.

He rolled on the condom and lubed himself up. 

When he adjusted their position Edd latched his arms around Kevin’s neck and sealed their mouths together, swallowing his moan.

He slid in and they both went still trying to adjust. Kevin had to pull away from the kiss to take a deep ragged breath so as to not cum immediately, focusing on anything but the extreme warmth and tightness wrapped around him.

After he got himself under control he peppered his lover's face with soft kisses.

“Okay.” Edd said softly, voice raw from moaning.

Kevin started shallow, going slow and savoring the feeling of being joined together like this.

“D, baby. What do you want?” He asked into his neck. The soft loving way he spoke made Edd want to bury himself in his arms and never leave.

He whimpered, “Fuck me.”

Kevin grunted and couldn’t hold back after hearing that. He thrusted hard, instinct winning out. Edds legs wrapped around Kevin fully as he was rammed into. His nails digging into the redheads broad back, every other thrust his prostate was hammered roughly. 

Their breathing was labored. Kevin was nearing his end, he could feel himself reaching his peak but he refused to cum first. He reached down and fisted Edd’s erection in time with his thrusts and moaning sweet nothings to him.

Edd tensed, his hole tightening around Kevin as his climax washed over him. Kevin gasped and finally spilled. His hips thrusted a few more times until he was overstimulated and shaking. They stayed like that, still connected, as they recovered from the most mind blowing orgasm either of them had ever had.

Kevin pulled out and Edd softly gasped at the feeling of suddenly being empty.

Kevin fell sideways next to him. He didn’t want to stop touching him though so he pulled Edd onto his chest. 

“I hope you realize you’re never getting rid of me now.”

Edd was more relieved then he could admit. “I wouldn’t want to.” He adjusted himself to feel more comfortable, resting his check on Kevin’s muscular chest.

They laid together and every now and again Kevin seemed to become overcome with emotion and kissed wherever he could reach. Edd would lean up and they’d languidly kiss until they needed air and go back to just being together.

“We should probably talk about this.” Edd broached after nearly half an hour. 

“I was hoping all this kissing was clearing up how I feel.”

“It is nice. But I think I need to hear it.” Edd said he was sure he knew but it didn’t stop him from feeling self conscious.

Kevin considered telling Edd what he’d discovered watching him onstage but felt like it was too intense too early. He didn't want to scare him off immediately.

“I was hoping that you’d consider being my boyfriend.” He ran his hand up and down his back.

“When… did you start liking me?” He asked instead of answering. Kevin would have been nervous except for the look Edd was giving him. Open adoration with a little fear.

Kevin gulped. “I noticed it after I found out you were Tattiana but Nazz made me realize I’d started actually having feelings for you before then. Probably when I found out you were gay. I started to really think of you, you know. Like it was possible.”

Edd ran his hand up and down Kevin’s muscular abdomen. “I started liking you when you told me how you felt about Tattiana.” Edd started after a pause. “I was so jealous.” He refused to make eye contact when he said it. He still had complicated feelings surrounding the connection of himself and Tattiana, even after everything. He figured it’d take a while to completely make peace with that.

“Why then?” Kevin asked. It managed to pull him from his thoughts.

“When you said that when you saw her you thought you could love her if you were given a chance… it was. I don’t know exactly. I just never considered anyone could feel that way about me. And when you said that, even though you didn’t know it was me, it was like for the first time I let myself believe someone could like me like that.”

Kevin pulled Edd to him and buried his face in his hair and held him tight.

He longed to say he loved him but knew that it was too soon and even with how Edd felt it might be overwhelming. 

“So, is that a yes?” Kevin asked.

“Yes.” Edd said softly.

They stayed like that until the endorphins from the day wore off. They cleaned up and they fell asleep curled together.


	16. Chapter 16

Ed bounded to the door of his best friend and got ready to do his weekly routine of ringing the doorbell to his current favorite song before Eddy slapped his hand. 

“Not this time knucklehead. He’s probably sleeping off a sore the size of the stuffed moose in my brothers room. I got the key.”

Ed frowned in confusion. “If you had the key the whole time why do we always knock?” 

“To annoy Double D of course.” He said like it was the most natural reason in the world and Ed nodded as though his words were sage.

He walked in but before he could step off the tiled entryway and onto the carpet Ed grabbed his arm. “Shoes Eddy!”

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes but relented.

“Okay, I’ll get the pancakes started this time. Go check on Double D. Think you can handle that?”

The big guy grinned and nodded enthusiastically, happy to be given a task. He bolted up the stairs on all fours and Eddy snickered as he got the kitchen ready. He’d annoy him one way or another.

“DOUBLE D!” Ed yelled as he threw the door open. Both Kevin and Edd bolted upright, and being that they were so wrapped up in each other nearly toppled off the bed trying to detangle their arms and legs.

“Good lord, man! Why didn’t you knock?” Edd asked, snapping up the covers and pulling them up to his chest.

Kevin snorted after the shock wore off and laid back down, throwing an arm across his boyfriend.

“I told you Kevin liked you!” Ed said with a dopey grin. “Can I be the ring bear?”

“You mean ring bearer and no- we're not getting married!” Edd blushed bright red. Talk of something that serious so early in the relationship and morning was not welcome.

“No, ring bear!” Ed growled in a poor imitation of the animal, sounding more like a sick cat.

Kevin snorted. “Sure Lumpy, if you let us get dressed.”

“Okay!” Ed said with excitement and tore through the door, yelling to Eddy to make another plate.

“Another plate? After last night? What kind of crazy stamina does the sockhead have?” They heard from downstairs and Kevin laughed.

“You know I was wondering that myself.”

Kevin threw on his clothes from last night while Edd blushed into his hands. “I’m sorry for him. I didn’t think they’d let themselves in.”

Kevin leaned over and kissed Edd. “I don’t mind. If you have one Edd you have them all. Smells like they’re making food.”

Edd’s removed his hands from his pink face at the peck and the tension from the intrusion melted away. “I suppose you’re right. We do pancakes every Saturday.”

“Sounds good. You going down there like that?” He asked with a leer and Edd pulled the sheet up despite the fact he saw him in a much more compromising position just last night.

“Ha Ha. Give me a moment.” He said, sliding from the bed. Kevin stared.

“Damn.” He looked him over again. He definitely wouldn’t be getting tired of the view any time soon.

Edd picked through his clothes before landing on something casual.

Kevin had to look away when he bent down to put on his underwear. They had the Eds downstairs and they were likely to bust in if they took too long.

“Oh my.” Edd said when he turned around, finally dressed. 

“What?” Kevin asked.

“Your neck. I did quite a number on you.”

Kevin looked in a mirror and grinned. “You definitely give as good as you get.”

Edd looked at his own mottled neck. It really wasn’t as bad as Kevin’s, most of the marks he’d left were down his chest and easily hidden under a shirt.

“Looks like I give better.” Edd said with a bit of smugness that Kevin could get used to.

Kevin mock gasps in insult and captured Edd around the waist from behind. “Guess I’ll just have to fix that.” He said into Edd’s throat before sucking a mark into the skin.

Edd’s breath hitched and he leaned into Kevin, lolling his head to give him room to work. The way he melted into his arms had Kevin getting hot under the collar. He couldn’t wait until he could have a repeat of last night.

“God you’re perfect.” He moaned into Edd’s neck before something clattered in the kitchen downstairs and they both jumped.

“We should go make sure Eddy doesn’t burn my house down.” Edd said, with obvious annoyance.

Kevin groaned into Edd’s shoulder and gave one last peck before separating.

Ed had a colander on his head and was using a frying pan as a sword as he reenacted a scene from a movie he and Johnny had gone to watch during the week.

Eddy was trying to fight the frying pan from him and failing, being flung about, still holding on tight.

“Ed put that down.” Double D said in a scolding tone.

Ed dropped the pan along with Eddy who fell on his butt and glared up. 

“I asked you to drop it like ten times! Why do you listen to him and not me?”

“It’s his house Eddy! And also when he gets mad he gives me the same look as my mom when I try to sneak chickens home under my shirt.”

Kevin snickered at that. Edd totally had a ‘mom stare’ when things weren’t going his way. 

“Well, are we having pancakes or not?” Edd asked, helping Eddy up off the ground.

“Yeah, yeah. I would have them ready if Lumpy had just handed me the pan.”

“There’s several pans in there. You didn’t have to use that one.”

“I’m not digging through your kitchen after last time.” Was all the excuse he gave with no further explanation and started oiling the skillet. “Go sit.” 

Eddy must have put the coffee on when he first came in and it clicked to signify it was ready so Edd busied himself making two cups. Kevin thought about passing by and sitting but decided he’d wait. He knew how particular Edd was and didn’t want to steal his usual spot or something. So he leaned against the counter.

Eddy eyed the redhead's neck and snorted. “Fucking finally.” He said as he mixed the batter, adding in a dash of nutmeg and cinnamon.

Kevin prickled at the tone but that was probably as close to approval as he’d get from him and he was in too good a mood to let Eddy of all people ruin it. Kevin waited for Edd to sit and choose the seat closest to him, taking the coffee gratefully.

“I'm glad you two finally grew a pair and did something. _I_ was about to go say something.” Said Eddy. “Even if you have bad taste.” He directed at Edd when they sat. 

Edd gave a withering glare at his friend over his steaming mug. “Says the guy who wore Axe until Lee and I had to give you an intervention.” 

“I still don’t get why it’s such a big deal!” He said grumpily and Kevin’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Really? That shit smells like tire grease.” Kevin’s nose hurt just thinking about it.

“I like it!” Ed said. “It’s like when the trash is full and you spray perfume. Musty and sweet.”

“Thank you for that accurate but terrible description.” Edd said and sipped smugly before pulling back and blowing on the too hot drink.

“I get it, I get it!” Eddy grumbled. “It does not.” He added under his breath.

“Well, how did you guys like the show?” Edd asked.

“Oh dude it was so sick. I sent the videos to Lee at work and she’s obsessed with your costume.” He flipped the pancake with practiced ease.

“I liked the alien eggs that spewed red gas! It made me think of the Martian Man from the Fourth Red Moon!”

“Actually the last monster movie marathon was my inspiration when I was crafting it.”

The unoccupied Eds talked about special effects until Eddy broke it up with food. Kevin just sat with his arm over the back of his boyfriends chair, watching him talk with a smile.

“Orders up!” Eddy placed three plates down in front of everyone and held his own before sitting. Kevin’s had only one pancake on his plate, burnt to a crisp. How he did that without making the house smell was beyond him. As petty as it was it was almost impressive. 

Edd rolled his eyes and moved his own plate between them, stacked a little higher than usual. “Eddy, don’t be childish.”

Kevin stole a bite and stuck his tongue out at Eddy in triumph but Edd caught it between his thumb and forefinger with a frown. 

“You too.” He said seriously. Kevin nodded, tongue still out and withheld.

Eddy snorted but Ed put his hand over his mouth.

“Shhhh little one- Double D said no more.” 

Edd smirked and Kevin held back his own chuckle, but he had yet to be released.

Edd looked at him. “Learn your lesson?”

Kevin tried to nod but was restricted. “Yesh.” He tried. Edd released him and he swallowed all the saliva that had built up from holding his tongue out. Strict Double D was definitely doing something for him.

“I was thinking it might be nice to do homework together.” Edd said, changing the subject. “And Ed you could study for the driving test you have next week.

Ed and Eddy groaned and covered their faces in an over dramatic display and Kevin snorted. And he thought he was bad with homework.

“Come now, it’s close to final exams and I know you have yet to crack a book.” Edd said to Eddy.

“Sarah helped me cause she’s in drivers class right now.” Ed said with pride. 

“Very good! And how much have you retained?”

Ed moved his pancake around sheepishly and swallowed it whole like a snake in a very avoidant way.

“I thought so.” Edd tsked.

“And Eddy?” Edd asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I guess, fine yeah. Between two jobs I might have let it pile up.” Eddy ate another bite of his food with a sigh.

“If you plan to get into college you’ll need to make sure you finish out the year strong. Your GPA isn’t as good as it could be, but A’s could get it up to nearly a 2.8.”

“I know, I know.” Eddy huffed. “I need to get a good education to get Lee outta this dead end town.”

“Well then, a study session it is.” Edd had another bite, prim and proper in direct contrast to Ed and Eddy’s sloppy eating. Kevin leaned over and opened his mouth to ask for more of the sweet breakfast and Edd obliged with a little smile. Kevin hated to admit but Eddy made damn good pancakes.

Eddy blew a raspberry at them. “Stop being soppy.”

“Hey, I’ve been holding back all month. I’m allowed.” Kevin answered and put his hands on Edd’s waist, who blushed and took another bite.

“Do not hope to get out of studying by flirting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kevin said. “I actually need help with trig again. We started a new unit and I’m lost.”

“Ugh, right. Ms. Stanton is the worst.” Eddy added. “I can’t believe how much homework she gives out. Like, we’re seniors, we have lives!”

“I didn’t realize you two were in a class together.” Edd said.

“It never came up.” Kevin shrugged and cut a piece off of Edd’s pancakes himself.

* * *

After a brutal study session everyone was left hungry. Breakfast was filling but lunch was light and after several hours of studying and watching Edd study (AP Calculus and _physics,_ Kevin didn’t even know they _had_ a physics class at Peach Creek High) everyone was starved.

They decided the best course of action was to go out. Everyone agreed they were kind of tired of the diner and Kevin suggested another hotspot for high schoolers, a moderately trendy cafe with a decent enough menu. More expensive than the diner but still less expensive than most other places nearby, unless they wanted to drive an extra 10 miles to the mall food court. Small town life had some upsides, restaurant selection wasn’t one of them.

Ed and Eddy drove in the shortest’s old truck and Edd had insisted on riding separately. When the beat up Chevy rounded the corner and out of sight Edd had dragged Kevin in for a kiss.

“You did very well today.” Edd practically purred in Kevin’s ear, who shivered at the sudden and unexpected sultry tone.

“You really are a nerd if it gets you all hot and bothered seeing me do homework.” He teased but despite his words Kevin was definitely affected.

“Mmm maybe. I also like that you didn’t pick a fight once. When we get back I think you deserve a treat for being such a good boy.” He’d slunk into Kevin’s arms and bit his ear to punctuate his sentence.

Kevin’s mouth went dry. “I won’t say no to that.” 

“Well then, to the cafe.” Edd grinned and backed up, reveling in Kevin’s flustered arousal.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. I’ll need your stamina up for what I plan to do with you later.” He sat on the motorcycle and patted the seat in front of him. “Shall we?”

“Yes, sir.” Kevin said teasingly but had to adjust himself in his pants. Edd loved having such a strong effect on someone. Kevin really was into _him_ not just Tattiana, and it was… invigorating. It made him want to drag him upstairs, or better, to the garage with his red Ducati he hadn’t had a chance to put to good use quite yet.

When they got to the cafe Kevin couldn’t help but put his arm around Edd’s slim waist on the way in. Even after clinging together on the ride Kevin wasn’t quite ready to not be touching in some way. Edd looked around the full cafe, a little nervous. It was the Saturday night rush after all, there were even other students around. Edd was generally a pretty private person and he never saw himself as the PDA type, but Kevin’s hand on his hip, pulling Edd against his side had him reevaluating his stance. 

They made their way to the table that Ed and Eddy were already occupying and Kevin outwardly pouted when he saw them sitting across from each other. He didn’t want to have to sit next to one of the other Eds at all.

Kevin stood glaring at the table and Edd chuckled at how obvious his thoughts were.

“Ed, can you please move next to Eddy?” The nerd asked. 

“Sure thing, Double D.” Ed said without fuss and got up to move to the other side of the booth, much to Eddy’s annoyance.

“Thank you.” Edd said, sliding into the corner.

“Ugh, don’t make me watch you two flirt while I eat. I don’t think I could keep it down.”

“Why Eddy, I thought you were interested in my sex life. With all the probing questions and teasing about my preferences. I figured you’d be dying to hear about how well Kevin _performed_.” Edd said with the most saccharine sweet tone he could muster. It would have come across as genuine if it wasn’t worded so sarcastically.

Kevin and Eddy both went pink.

“I don’t wanna know anything about _his_ ‘performance.’” Eddy sputtered.

Kevin barked a laugh at Eddy’s response. At least Edd could keep the king of dorks in line.

“Really? Shame. He’s very skilled.” Edd smiled in a devious way. “Very good with his hands.” He tossed his boyfriend a half lidded smile and Eddy made a noise of disgust.

“Nope! Uh-Uh! No more of that or I skip out and y’all can pay for what I’ve already ordered.”

“Good luck getting out with Ed right there.” Double D smirked. Ed looked ready to block any attempt to escape with a big smile.

“Okay! Fine! I’m sorry for even commenting!” Eddy groaned and crossed his arms.

“Thank you.” Edd said as waters were placed on the table and the conversation ended as Edd and Kevin gave the waiter their orders. A guy from the baseball team if Edd remembered correctly. He was also in his pre-calc class last year. Don-something?

Kevin still had his arm firmly around Edd and the waiter eyed the contact. Kevin didn’t seem to notice though, or he just didn’t care.

“Donovan. Good to see ya by the way.” Kevin said after his order.

“Yeah, same. Did you want fries with that sandwich?”

“Hey, babe, if I got fries do you think you’d have some?” He asked Edd, who, hearing the word babe out of Kevin’s mouth out of a sexual context, snapped his eyes up.

“Oh, Uh… w-what was the question again?” He asked, pink cheeked and wide eyed. Kevin realized he had stolen the high ground in their flirtatious attacks by complete accident and smirked.

“I asked if you’d eat some fries, _babe_.” He said it like he had when he’d had his fingers in him and Edd gulped.

“Get the fries. If no one else has some Lumpy will finish them off.” Eddy said, rolling his eyes. New couples and pet names… not that he was any better with Lee. 

Kevin shot one last meaningful smirk at Edd before responding to Donovan. “Alright. Guess I’ll get the fries.”

The baseball player had his eyebrows raised so high they disappeared under the hat that was part of the cafe uniform.

“Huh. Alright then.” He said left to hand the order over to the chief.

“You’re alright with him knowing about us?” Edd asked. They had yet to discuss what would happen come Monday.

“Donovan? Sure. He’s cool. He’s close with the guy on the team I told you about before so I don’t see why he’d care.”

“And everyone we don’t know here?”

“Did you want to keep it a secret?” Kevin asked, trying hard not to be hurt.

“No, no. We just hadn’t discussed it yet and I didn’t know if you’d want to be out immediately or not.” Edd reassured.

“Of course I want to be out. What’s the point of dating the hottest guy at school if no one knows?” He said half-jokingly. “I have to show you off.”

Edd blushed into his cup and Eddy groaned at their gross display of affection.

“That was, quite possibly, the worst thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“I suppose it’s _almost_ as bad as the time I walked in on you performing oral on Lee. In _my_ house.”

Kevin nearly spit his drink all over Ed.

“Oh my god! You don’t have to keep bringing it up!” 

“Oh I _don’t?”_ Edd challenged. “I installed a chain lock on the front door so I wouldn’t have to worry about waking up to yelling about your skills in cunnilingus. Drunk or not that was absolutely mortifying.”

Eddy slid down the seat, bright red. “Fine. You win. You always win!”

“That’s because I have more ammunition.”

“I’d say that’s cause you don’t do anything but that doesn’t work anymore.” Eddy crossed his arms.

Ed pet the shortest ones hair as though to comfort him but only served to ruffle his hair and Eddy slapped the hand away.

Edd smiled in triumph. “I’d definitely say I’m much more adventurous than you. I just tend to be adventurous within my own home.” 

“How many times do I need to apologize?” 

“A few more wouldn’t hurt.” Edd said with a teasing smile. 

Eddy grumbled another apology in a faking huff as the appetizers were brought out.

“The house salad?” Donovan asked and Edd cleared the spot in front of him motioning that it was for him. He placed an order of onion rings in the middle for everyone.

“So, Kevin. Are you doing anything next Saturday?” The baseball player asked.

“I don’t have any plans that I know of.” Kevin stole an olive off Edd’s plate.

“If you and your boyfriend want you should come to the party at Mitch’s house.”

Kevin blinked. No one from the baseball team had invited him to anything since he got on the varsity football team. Even before that they seemed reluctant.

“Oh, sure. Maybe.” He looked to Edd. He too looked surprised to be extended an invite.

With Donovan and Kevin and now the other Eds looking to him to see what he’d say Edd was starting to get nervous about answering. He had remembered Kevin saying the baseball team didn’t like him and felt it was a good chance for them to bridge the gap. Even if a high school party sounded bland compared to the bar and college parties he was used to.

“I wouldn’t mind.” He answered after an awkward moment of not knowing what to say.

Kevin had a thousand watt grin and Edd couldn’t help but shyly smile back.

“Well, okay. I guess we’ll be there.” Kevin answered.

“Cool. I’ll send you the details later.” Donovan answered and left to refill neighboring tables' waters.

“Huh. That was different.” Kevin said.

“What? Being invited to a party? I’m sure it’s not that weird for _you.”_ Eddy said.

“Not by the baseball team.” Kevin replied. “I was sure they hated me actually.”

“Then why are you on the team?” Eddy asked with a surprising amount of genuine curiosity.

“I like baseball, and they’re not as annoying as the football team so I didn’t really care. It wasn’t like they were ever rude. They just weren’t as friendly with me and only talk about hanging out or parties if I’m not there.”

“That’s probably because the football dudes are asshats.” Eddy said, expecting Kevin to defend them or rise to the insult.

“Probably. As the captain their shitty behavior reflected pretty poorly on me. God I’m glad football season is over.” Kevin said and stole another olive which Edd had piled on the side of the plate for Kevin’s easy access. 

“I always thought you were close with those dudes.” Eddy accused with a skeptical face.

“Nah. Honestly I felt like their damn dad half the time.”

Edd placed a slim long fingered hand on Kevin’s thigh. “Hopefully this invite is a deeper extension of friendship.”

“I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”

Edd rolled his eyes. “I meant-“

“I know what you meant. I hope so.” Kevin kissed his cheek.

Edd squeezed his knee with a small blush.

Eddy watched their exchange and the frown he had on was less a scowl than it was before. Edd seemed happy and Kevin wasn’t as quick tempered as he had been when they were kids. He also didn’t seem to take Eddy’s jabs as seriously as he once had. Still he needed to let the jock know the world of pain he’d be in if he hurt Edd in any way.

After the meal they’d sat for a bit and talked about nothing, Ed had eaten himself into a food coma and Kevin was content to sit with his arm around Edd. It was nice, even if Eddy _was_ trying to get on Kevin’s nerves. He was like a toddler testing his limits, but Kevin refused to bite. He’d already been promised a reward for good behavior and he wasn’t going to jeopardize it. Even if Edd could tell what Eddy was trying to do and kicking him under the table for it. Kevin was honestly just in too good of a mood to let it bother him though.

“Budge up, I need to use the restroom.” Edd prodded.

Kevin let him out and stared at him until he went around the corner and out of sight.

“So I think we need to have the best friend talk.” Eddy said as soon as Kevin looked away, knowing he was watching his friend by the smitten look on his face.

“Lemme guess, if I hurt him you and Ed hurt me?”

“Well I would have worded it better but basically.” Eddy leaned back to glare, spreading his limbs in an attempt to make himself bigger despite his small statute.

“Don't worry. If I hurt him I will willingly submit myself to whatever you got. I know we aren’t close but believe me when I say I plan on this lasting.”

Eddy eyed him but couldn’t hold out for long. He knew he was serious even before he said it. He’d been doing nothing but making heart eyes at Edd all night. It was obvious how smitten he was. “I hate that you’re being reasonable. Makes it much harder to think you’re a dick.”

Kevin actually had to laugh at that. “Same for you. Hard to think you’re an asshole when you care so much about your friends.”

“We Eds gotta stick together. He may not act it anymore but I know he’s still as sensitive as he used to be, he just got better at hiding it.” 

“Yeah.” Kevin remembered the look on Edd’s face when he worried that people liked Tattiana more than him. “He’s still him, and I’m glad. I wouldn’t want him any other way.”

Eddy held eye contact but only found sincerity in Kevin’s eye.

“Alright then. Take care of him.”

Edd came around the corner and Kevin’s eyes lit up when he saw him and Eddy knew he would.

“Are you all ready to go?” Edd asked everyone. Ed grunted and practically rolled out of the booth with the help of Eddy. Kevin stood and bumped his arm against Edd’s.

They paid their bills and left the way they came. 

“Would you like to spend the night again?” Edd asked when they got back, parking Kevin’s bike in Edd’s driveway.

“I wouldn’t say no to sleeping next to you again.” Kevin held Edd by the hips.

“And I still owe you that reward.” Edd whispered into Kevin’s ear. “How about you grab a change of clothes while I take a quick shower?” He said backing up.

Kevin frowned at his own house across the street but figured he probably shouldn’t wear the same clothes 3 days in a row, if not for his own sake for Edd’s.

“Alright. I’ll be quick.”

“I’ll leave the door unlocked, lock it when you get in.” Edd pecked his cheek.

Kevin raced to his house in hopes to be back to join in on that shower but hadn’t counted on his mom being home and invested in what he’d been up to over the weekend. 

“Where have you been? We had steak last night but you didn’t come home.”

“Yeah, I’ve been over at Double D’s. You remember him, right? From across the street. We spent all day studying.”

“Oh, yes. The Vincent kid? He’s the one with the good grades, right?”

“Yeah. He’s super smart.”

He considered telling his mom. He’d _been_ considering telling both his parents ever since he started thinking about dating Edd but he still wasn’t sure how to. This might have been the perfect time to come out. Except would it be too early? Would Edd be freaked out if he told them about him so soon?

“Well good, hopefully his good study habits will rub off on you.”

“Here’s hoping.” Kevin replied as he changed into more comfortable clothes and grabbed a set for tomorrow. His mom stood in the doorway.

“Are you going somewhere else?” 

“I’m going to stay over again tonight.” He pecked his mom's cheek.

“Oh, well. Have fun.” She waved him off, put out she didn’t get a longer conversation out of him.

“Bye, love ya.” He said over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs. 

She smiled back. “Love you too. Be back tomorrow though.”

He nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he left.

* * *

When he got back Edd was still in the shower but just as he was about to knock the sound of the spray turned off and Edd stepped out in nothing but a towel.

“Oh. That was quick.” Edd said. His hair dripped rivulets of water and Kevin watched in fascination and lust. The familiar need to have his mouth on Edd’s neck, sucking away the moisture shot through him and he held back, until he realized he was _allowed_ to touch now.

He leaned forward into the line of Edd’s neck and lapped up a drop that had made it down to his clavicle and retraced its path.

Edd gasped and tilted his head back, allowing Kevin full access.

They maneuvered to the bed and when Edd fell back Kevin crawled over him. In the shuffle Edd’s towel had dropped to the floor and Kevin took in the sight before him. 

“I think I’ll take that reward now.”

“Yeah?” Edd asked and Kevin descended on him, kissing him deep.

Edd smiled against Kevin’s mouth. His kissing was so sweet. Kevins lips were surprisingly soft but his 5 o’clock shadow was slightly rough creating a delicious contrast.

As Kevin was distracted with the lip lock Edd took the opportunity to flip them around and straddle him.

“Uh-uh. I think you deserve a break. You’ve been so good all day. Lay back.”

Edd pulled Kevin’s shirt off and peeled his sweats and briefs down past his hips.

Edd ran his hand down Kevin’s chest and through the light colored happy trail and took the thick member in his hand. He thumbed over the blushing head and peeled back the foreskin and Kevin twitched his hips up. 

“Shit.” He gasped. “That’s good.”

Edd reached over and pulled the lube and condoms out from their place.

“Let me know if you get too sensitive.” Edd asked of him and Kevin couldn’t imagine stopping him from doing _anything_.

Edd drizzled the lube in his hand and continued his skillful handjob. It was much smoother and when he pumped his hand the foreskin slid back easily and Kevin was grunting and thrusting his hips up. 

“I’m close.” Kevin moaned and Edd removed his hand. Kevin almost sobbed at the loss but Edd shushed him.

“Shh.” Edd rubbed Kevin’s hip. “Give me a second and you’ll be in me.”

That made Kevin thrust up. Fuck Edd was so hot like this. It was so similar to the confidant way Tattiana held herself that made him fall for her in the first place. _Edd_ like this was better, way better.

Edd tore the condom wrapper open with practiced ease and carefully rolled it onto Kevin’s throbbing cock.

He mounted himself over him and had one hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “Ready?” Edd asked.

“Yeah, fuck. Edd. You’re so beautiful.” He croaked in a blissful haze. He’d never been so hard in his life.

Edd smiled and dropped down and they both moaned together at the connection.

Kevin gripped Edd’s hips and thrusted up, unable to hold back as he slammed up. Giving up control Edd rode out the hard ramming, stroking himself to the pace.

Kevin reached up and pulled the lithe man down into an embrace pressing his lips to every inch of skin he could reach. 

Edd clenched down as the new position had him being fucked into even harder and his hand picked up speed.

Kevin held Edd closer as his hips snapped up in harder, jerkier thrusts. Being stopped just before he could cum Kevin was riled up and he just _needed._ He was chasing his orgasm but it was mounting without sign of release. 

Edd abandoned his handjob to rut down against Kevin’s abs, his twitching dick sliding between them at the tight squeeze of their bodies.

Kevin groaned in frustration and flipped them to get more leverage and at the deeper reach from the sudden change of position Edd came hard across his chest. Kevin was still slamming deep into him though. Edd’s muscles contracted around the member every time it managed to hit his overstimulated prostate and he whimpered against the onslaught but held on tight. It felt so good but also so _much._

When Kevin finally came his vision went white and Edd writhed at the last fervent thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

They laid back, catching their breaths, as the world came back into focus.

“Holy shit.” Kevin said, panting like he’d just ran a marathon.

“I think I just saw time collapse in on itself.”

Kevin wheezed a laugh. “Is that what that was?” 

“You should probably shower.” Edd suggested. 

“Join me?” He asked. “I know you just took one but…” he dragged a finger through the spunk on Edd’s stomach.

“Mmm. Yeah.” Edd stretched, he had a slight sheen of sweat after such an athletic activity and Kevin stared openly. “I could definitely use a rinse off.”

They showered rather quietly, both tired but managed to stay touching throughout the whole thing.

After they collapsed together on the bed.

“Hey…” Kevin started, Edd opened his eyes a little, sleepy but listening, “I’ve been considering coming out to my parents.” He said with a bit of trepidation.

“Yeah? Are you worried about how they’ll take it?” Edd brushed Kevin’s hair out of his eyes. The front was getting long.

“I think my mom will be fine, and so will my dad, eventually. I was just wondering if you thought it was too early to… maybe tell them about you. Would that be moving too fast?”

“Oh.” Edd said, a little nervously. “I’m not… opposed.”

“You don’t need to meet them right away or anything.” Kevin clarified. “I just think it’ll be easier to explain why I felt the need to tell them.”

“I… would like to give this a bit more time to get comfortable before being introduced as your boyfriend, but I don’t see a reason for you not to tell them.” Edd chewed his bottom lip. “I would… eventually like to. Just… not yet?”

“Of course.” Kevin pressed his lips to the corner of Edd’s. “I want you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Edd kissed him back.

“What about your parents? Are you out to them? I’ve never seen them around, actually.” He knew that every time his family came up Edd avoided the conversation however he could.

“That’s… a bit complicated.” Edd rolled into his back to avoid Kevin’s piercing gaze.

“How?” Kevin asked, wanting to pull Edd in. He didn’t like the sudden distance he put between them. He just wanted to know more about the man he loved.

“They don’t really live here right now.” Edd answered. “After their divorce my dad left. I don’t really know where. My mom got a big promotion last year so she’s in Singapore for work.”

“How often does she come back?” He asked with furrowed brows. Was he really living all alone? No wonder he was so self-sufficient. 

“She had a week-long vacation back in September.”

“8 months? What about your birthday?” He asked “Christmas?”

“Usually a video chat. And my gift is always money anyway. I change hobbies so frequently she wouldn’t even know what to get me.”

“She would if she was here.” Kevin’s chest hurt just thinking about not being able to see his mom whenever he wanted. He suddenly wished he’d had a longer conversation with her before he left.

“Even when she was here she worked all hours of the day. Here or not I rarely saw her, so it’s not that big of a difference to me.” He shrugged.

“I think it is.” Kevin inched closer to put his arms around him. “You wouldn’t be so closed off about it if it wasn’t something that hurt you.”

Edd didn’t answer. He instead turned to bury his face in Kevin’s neck, not saying anything more.

Kevin immediately wrapped him up in a hug. Edd was so strong, so beautiful and so amazing. He hated the thought that his parents weren’t around to see that for themselves. 

His dad might be kind of overbearing and his mom embarrassing but at least they were _there._ It strengthened his resolve to tell them about Edd. He’d wait until he was ready to meet them but he wanted them to know just how truly wonderful his boyfriend was. He wanted to spend holidays together, be there when he was down, see his achievements, He'd make sure he was never alone again. 

Edd’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep on Kevin’s shoulder. The redhead gave a lingering kiss to his forehead and fell asleep soon after, thoughts consumed by Edd.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday was a lazy day. No homework, no obligations. Kevin and Edd woke up and had morning sex. Slow and unhurried. It was a wonderful start to a day of exploration, both physically and mentally.

“Okay okay, hard no, soft no, and something you want to try.” Kevin asked, laying back. They were snacking in bed, not something Edd would normally do but the sheets would need washing tonight anyway.

“Hard no… I guess… blindfolds.” He said after thinking a moment. “I tried it once. Never again. The anticipation. The anxiety. I had a panic attack and it was honestly mortifying. I didn’t know I would react that way.”

“Soft no,” he continued, “barebacking.” He said after a longer pause. “If we both got tested beforehand and did it in the shower but that kind of mess isn’t that appealing to me.”

“And I want to try…” he trailed off trying to think and Kevin saw his cheeks slowly turn bright red. “Uhhhh…”

Kevin raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know.” Edd mumbled. 

“Oh you totally do.” Kevin said with a smirk.

“Fine… well… last night, when I got you to the edge and stopped. I like the idea of doing that a few times. The way you were so… aggressive after. How much more forceful would you be if I edged you two or three times? Getting you to shaking and begging in frustration and then letting you take it all out on me. How hard would you pound me into the mattress… or even better into the leather of your bike?” Edd was breathless at the end and bit his lip.

Kevin’s eyes were wide and he was as red as his Ducati. “Holy shit.” Kevin whispered, imagining it.

Edd searched Kevin’s face and found definite interest there. He stored that away for later.

“Your turn.” Edd said after Kevin’s mouth closed and opened a few times.

“I can’t beat that.” He replied.

“We’re not trying to outdo each other.” Edd said, now the one smirking.

“Fine, fine. Hard no 3-sum.” He said immediately. “I don’t really like sharing. I never saw myself as jealous but when Alexander suggested it I realized how much I didn’t like the thought.”

Edd nodded. He’d done it a few times before. He'd liked it okay but it wasn’t something he felt he needed to do again so it didn't bother him any.

“Soft no. Maybe… being blindfolded? I mean, I never tried it so it's not like I'm totally against it but I don’t think I’d particularly like not being able to see you, and what you said made me a bit nervous to try honestly.”

“And I think I’d like to try... switching. At least once.” Kevin seemed nervous about saying it. “You always look like you’re having a good time. I don’t know for sure if it’ll be for me but it’s worth a try, right?”

“I’ve never actually topped.” Edd said, surprised at the admission. “Not necessarily because I’m against it… I just never really was with anyone that wanted to… but also I’ve never trusted anyone to clean themselves thoroughly enough.”

Kevin bursted out into laughter. “That’s so you.”

“I know, I’m very predictable.” Edd chuckled along.

“Oh you’re anything but predictable.” Kevin smiled and wiped away a mirthful tear. 

“Well. I’ll plan it if you really want to… both of our ideas.” Edd’s eyes glinted mischievously and Kevin gulped in anticipation.

“There is something I’d like to try now, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“And that would be?” Edd asked with an easy smile. Kevin couldn’t get enough of how effortlessly beautiful he was. 

“Can I go down on you?” He asked. “I keep thinking about it.”

Edd’s smile widened into a flirty grin. “I don’t mind at all.” He leaned back as if to present himself. They were both still nude from their last round.

The redhead's eyes dragged down his boyfriend’s body, hungrily.

“You’re… fuck, I can’t think when I look at you.” Kevin kissed down his chest, paying attention to his nipples for a bit, having discovered how much he enjoyed that earlier in the day.

Edd watched as Kevin made his down, gasping at the light scrape of his teeth along the sensitive skin.

When he made his way down to the light dusting of dark hair Kevin gulped. He’d watched a ton of porn in the last few weeks and he’d imagined sucking Edd off endlessly. Finally being here, with the real thing in his face, it was way hotter, and more daunting, than he imagined.

He tested sucking the head into his mouth. It was warm and didn’t taste of anything in particular, probably because of the fact that he’d rinsed off a few times that day.

Edd twitched and whimpered lightly. He knew Kevin was new but a mouth on a dick always felt good.

Kevin felt him jump when he’d flicked his tongue over the slit, tasting the precum that beaded there. He did it again, with more intent and Edd moaned in his throat. 

“Kevin!” Edd gasped.

He redoubled his efforts. He wanted to hear him moan like that again.

Soon enough he got into the rhythm, taking as much as he could. Although he’d recently rinsed and washed, Edd’s entrance was still loose and slightly slick from their last round. Kevin pet the furled entrance. 

Edd opened his legs wider in invitation. 

Kevin pulled off to watch himself sink his fingers into the pink hole. Seeing it this up close was better than any porno.

They both moaned when he buried two digits to the knuckle.

“Goddamn.” Kevin mumbled to himself. He put his mouth back to work on his cock.

“Ah!” Edd shuddered. He honestly hadn’t had a blowjob since his last relationship, though he’d given plenty. He wasn’t as used to the feeling and it was all that much better with someone so eager to please. Better still with someone he felt so strongly for.

The more Edd tightened around his fingers the more he wondered about something else he’d watched and he couldn’t stop himself. He removed his fingers and mouth but before Edd could say anything his tongue breached the ring of muscle and Edd threw his head back in surprise, cumming across his chest barely a minute into Kevin eating him out like he was made for it.

Edd was left panting at the new sensation.

Kevin wiped his wet mouth on the back of his hand, pleased at how he was able to bring Edd off.

“That was… new.” Edd breathed out. 

Kevin felt pride swell in his chest. He was glad to be the first _something_ at least.

“My turn.” Edd said, happy to return giving Kevin a new experience.

Kevin was pushed back and without fanfare Edd swallowed him all the way down.

“Jesus, fuck!” Kevin moaned. He’d had blowjobs (okay _a_ blowjob) but it was nothing like this. 

One of Edd’s hands helped work the shaft and the other cupped his balls. Kevin was on cloud nine. He’d never had so much pleasure all at once. 

The thumb of the hand that was rolling his sack pressed down on his perineum and Kevin jumped at the sudden jolt of new pleasure.

“What was _that?”_ The jock sputtered

“Prostate. It can be pressed on from here.”

“Do that again?” He asked.

“Want to try inside?”

“Yeah?” Kevin asked. “I haven’t, you know… cleaned up or anything.”

“Condoms have many uses.” Edd replied.

“Okay, Yeah, please.” 

Edd unwrapped a condom and rolled it onto his index finger.

“Ready?” He asked.

Kevin nodded and Edd messaged the lubed condom-ed finger over the hole and Kevin tried to relax. He’d never even tried that on himself and it was… nice in a weird way, until the finger actually breached. Then it was just uncomfortable.

To ease the new and odd sensation Edd swallowed him down again. More suction and tongue than before to help distract him.

The hand that wasn’t stroking inside went back to pressing on the space under Kevin’s balls and inside he crooked his finger just so. The feeling of his prostate being stimulated from the inside and outside for the first time made Kevin cum fast and hard, so much so he couldn’t even make a sound. He ejaculated without warning and Edd pulled off coughing. Kevin laid back, his breath coming out in harsh pants, like he just ran a marathon.

“S-sorry.” He tried to say. It came out hoarse and strangled but Edd seemed to get the picture.

Edd discretely spit into a tissue and threw it and the condom away into the small garbage can near his bed, not that he needed to be discrete about it. Kevin probably wouldn’t notice the pope walking into the room right now.

“That was… scary good.”

Edd laughed and laid next to his still recovering boyfriend, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I didn’t know what I was missing out on.” Kevin ran his hand up and down Edd’s back.

“How did you get into drag?” Kevin asked after they’d been lounging for a while.

“My mother suggested getting a job. She figured it would beef up my resume and college application. And with so much time on my hands with half days I wanted to do something that wouldn’t interfere with homework but get me out of the house. The bar wasn’t my first choice, I didn’t even know if they hired people my age. But I met Vic when I was taking the SAT’s at the community college. Before the test they started talking to me about a pin I was wearing. When they mentioned drag I was intrigued. They suggested I come by and I did. Matilda hired me on the spot.”

“And you just started on stage?” Kevin asked.

“No. That didn’t happen for months. I was mostly a backstage worker. Another queen had an incident and had to go to the hospital. I wasn’t sure I’d ever actually do drag but I always practiced the dances with everyone after Ash badgered me into it, so they just pushed me on stage.”

“Just like that?”

“Basically. I didn't immediately take center stage or anything. It was supposed to be Marina’s lead that night but they changed it around last minute so I wouldn’t have to. But yeah. It was pretty sudden.”

“Why didn’t you try it before that if you were interested?”

“I just didn’t think I had the, well, _anything_ for drag. But I was wrong. Anyone can do drag.”

“The only thing you’ve ever been wrong about. It’s like you were made for it. On stage you’re…” Kevin looked stricken.

“I’m?” Edd asked. He was amused with the dazed face.

“Breathtaking.” He said finally.

Edd buried his face in the strong shoulder under him. His ears were red.

“Are you seriously embarrassed by that, after everything we just did?”

“Anyone would be.”

“You are though. Breathtaking I mean. Always.”

“Stop that.” Edd groaned. He was about overloaded.

Kevin looked out the window and frowned. “It’s getting dark already.” 

“You have to go home tonight or neither of us will sleep.” 

“Yeah, I know. My mom also demanded I go back tonight. It sucks that we have school tomorrow. I’m not ready to go back.”

“Hmm. Me neither. I wish it was a long weekend. I’m still sore from the show and I haven’t gotten any rest.”

“I’ve been working you pretty hard.” Kevin grinned.

“Indeed you have.” Edd didn’t look the least bit displeased by it though.

Kevin scooped Edd and squeezed him tight. “Ugh! I don’t want to leave.”

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin in return. “I know.” _I don’t want you to go either_ was implied.

Eventually the two unwrapped themselves and managed to dress and separate, with only minor distractions.

“I’ll see you after school.” Kevin said at the door.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Kevin couldn’t help but to kiss him again, and again, and again. The kisses lingered but they kept it chaste. After the day they’d had they just didn’t have the energy left. 

“Mmm. I can’t wait.” Kevin said between kisses.

“Okay, go, before your mother tears down the neighborhood looking for you.” despite his words Edd didn't back up any.

“I know.” The redhead finally backed away and went to cross the street.

“And next weekend I’m taking you on a proper date.” He near shouted, to Edd’s embarrassment.

Edd peeked around after such a declaration and noticed Jimmy standing on his lawn, mail scattered at his feet.

“Oh. My. Good golly gosh!” Jimmy exclaimed. 

Edd sighed. Jimmy was the one person he hoped wasn’t listening in.

“Double D! Are you and Kevin _dating?”_ He said it like he was asking if the numbers that were called were really on his lottery ticket.

“Seems that way.”

Jimmy let out a squeak that was almost a high enough pitch to register as a dog whistle.

“How did it happen? Who confessed first? How long? I didn’t even know you were gay!” Jimmy bounced in excitement. As popular as he had become he was still the sweet kid from their childhood. He was usually snarkier now, cattier even, but never without reason.

“I might be offended that you couldn’t tell from just looking at me that I’m very much gay.”

“Okay, I’ll admit it should have been obvious. But _Kevin?_ That’s news.” Jimmy was just excited. 

“Yes, well, it’s quite… fresh.”

“But who confessed? I need to know everything!” 

Edd sighed. Either way the whole school was going to know tomorrow. There would probably be odd rumors if he didn’t tell Jimmy the story, or at least a version of the story he didn’t mind floating around.

“How about some tea?” Edd offered, motioning for Jimmy to come inside. 

“Do you have hot coco?” Jimmy asked, gathering the mail he’d dropped in surprise.

“I do.”

* * *

“So he really confessed first? That’s so romantic!” Jimmy said dreamily.

“It was quite the surprise.” Edd said, sipping from his mug.

“You know… you’re so different from how you used to be.” Jimmy said, squinting at the taller man.

“Oh?” Edd was glad for it. He knew he was a pretty good kid but he was definitely a pushover. Otherwise he didn't really think he changed much though.

“Yeah… more… calm. You used to be pretty high strung.”

“I can still get pretty nervous but I think I’ve found something that’s helped me relax.”

“Kevin?” Jimmy asked, the idyllic romantic in him obviously hoped that was the case. Edd chuckled.

“No, I mean he is a very supportive presence, yes, but more internal. I’m more comfortable with myself lately and I think it’s been showing.”

“What do you mean?” The younger boy asked.

“Ah… well.” Edd contemplated telling Jimmy about his drag life. The fact he was able to tell the story of him and Kevin’s new relationship without it was difficult but he’d managed. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed by it, he just didn’t think it was good to go advertising that he worked at a bar, 18+ as it was. It was still a bar. Besides that he didn’t exactly know how most people would react. While Jimmy was likely to love it, his penchant for gossip was well known. As progressive as Peach Creek was it was still a small town.

“Do you think you can keep a secret?” Edd settled on asking. “Like really keep it. Even from Sarah?”

Jimmy’s eyes sparkled at the prospect of something so juicy he couldn’t even tell his best friend. “Yes!” 

“Really though- like if people find out I will be mad.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t go telling anyone something someone expressly told me not to say anything about!”

Edd didn’t doubt that, specifically the crafty wording.

“Well I work at a gay bar. As a performer.” He said.

“Like… like a dancer?” Jimmy went pink imagining Edd dancing the way he’d seen men in videos of big city gar bars.

Edd immediately cottoned on to what Jimmy assumed. “Not like _that!_ Though there is dancing involved. I do drag.”

“Wait. _You._ Do drag? Like… like dressing up in pretty dresses? And lip syncing? And wearing make-up?” Jimmy looked so excited he might faint. “There are drag bars in Peach Creek?” 

“Just the one, but yes.”

“Can I see?” Jimmy asked with the most hopeful expression Edd had ever seen.

Edd had quite a few selfies as Tattiana, more than. However his phone was full of pictures he’d only be comfortable sharing with Kevin, in private. Hey, when you're as good looking as Tattiana sometimes pictures have a habit of taking themselves.

Tattiana had her own social media accounts that were fairly popular though. He waffled for a moment about whether or not to share them but caved under the pleading puppy-dog eyes he was getting from the younger teen.

“Fine, fine. Give me your phone.” He said.

Jimmy looked ecstatic as he unlocked his screen and handed it over.

When Edd handed the phone back Jimmy gawked at the blog Edd had pulled up.

“Wow! You’re so pretty!” He went through the pictures with so much rapt attention Edd was starting to blush. Apparently Tatti had a new fan.

He made it to a video and watched a clip of Tattiana shred on the bass with awe. He started another video and Edd heard the telltale start of Apex Predator. One of the songs from the middle of the show, the slowest and most sensual of the songs and Edd wanted to snatch the phone back. Performing it was thrilling but watching it back was terribly embarrassing, even if it had turned out amazing. It was meant to bring up the idea of tension between prey and predator and the sex appeal between himself, Raquel and Misty was ramped up to 11. Otep didn’t pull on the explicit language either.

Jimmy was hooked though. The way Misty and Raquel writhed, their bodies undulating as Tattiana ran her hands up their bodies. At one point pinning Raquel and practically dry humping her before ripping her wings off her back. Vic doing a great job looking like they were in a mix of terrible pain and pleasure.

Matilda always hired very talented cameramen for the shows. It was impressive how they’d edited it too, the reason he’d posted was how incredibly well it had ended up. It was his least favorite of the chosen songs but the video had come out so well it was almost his favorite part of the show. Still Jimmy seeing it felt wrong

“That’s you? Like really? I mean obviously but… wow!” Jimmy beamed with admiration that Edd felt odd receiving. "Why aren't you in theater?"

“It was…” he was about to say it was nothing, but it really wasn’t. Weeks of planning, practicing, setting up, messing with lights, props and music, all while in 8 inch heels. It was a _feat_. “It was amazing to get to do.” Was what he settled on. He couldn’t bring himself to downplay how hard everyone worked, including himself.

“Who’s that?” Jimmy asked, pointing at Raquel.

They spent a short while talking about each queen, their specialties, the (albeit light) drama, Matilda, and _The Blue Dressage._

Finally it was getting late and Edd had to start his nighttime routine. Jimmy didn't seem to want to leave but with the promise of hanging out again soon he managed to get him out the door.

The interest that Jimmy had shown had been more than passing and he almost wondered if he was about to get his own drag daughter. Edd shook his head. It was too soon for that, he wasn’t nearly experienced enough. If anything he thought Jimmy would fit well with Tamara’s energy. Or maybe Carlisle’s vocal talent. 

>>well the whole school is probably going to be talking about us come tomorrow.

Edd texted to Kevin as he got ready for bed.

Were they not already?<<

Kevin replied quickly.

>>Jimmy saw us on the porch. Mauled me for the details

>>I’m being overdramatic, he asked very politely.

>>Still

Well good thing it’s not a secret.<<

>>Good thing indeed. I figured I’d let you know though so you don’t assume it was Donovan spreading your business.

>>Jimmy's sweet but doesn't have the tightest lip

Even if he did I wouldn’t have cared.<<

How about we fan the flames tho?<<

Go to school together so people know it’s not just a rumor<<

>>You’re really leaning hard into coming out.

Gotta. can’t let anyone think you’re on the market ;)<<

Edd rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he’d be interested in anyone at school anyway. Not that anyone there was interested in him either.

>>Green is a flattering color on you.

I know. it matches my eyes.<<

Edd smiled at his phone and turned the screen off. It pinged again though and he peeked at the message.

Good night <3 <<

>>Good night to you too.

>> <3

Edd blushed at the addition but sent it anyway. Kevin could be quite cute when he wanted to be.


End file.
